


sanscest oneshots

by y0ui (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: DestructiveDeath - Freeform, Errortale Sans (Undertale), F/F, Fluff, Geno (Aftertale) - Freeform, Goth (UTAU) - Freeform, Ink (___tale) - Freeform, M/M, Reaper (Reapertale) - Freeform, Sanscest - Freeform, Strong Language Warning, afterdeath, honestly so is error hes rly ooc too, oneshots, pleas interact, reaper cld be considered ooc but thats only bc i cant write flirty personality types lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 67,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/y0ui
Summary: its sanscest oneshots d(o o)!! i really hope you like them :]ngl, the tags are pretty much the summary. so read those if u want an idea of whats in here haha
Relationships: Dream/Ink, Error/Reaper, Geno/Reaper
Comments: 45
Kudos: 103





	1. destructivedeath: skool time

**Author's Note:**

> so like. i was gna rly get into this but at some point i gave up and time skipped like 5 months, wrote the part i wanted, and ended it after i was satisfied FJKGSDFGHJKLS so the ending is very shitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oneshot dumps !! i write oneshots every now and then and i wanna upload em <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like. i was gna rly get into this but at some point i gave up and time skipped like 5 months, wrote the part i wanted, and ended it after i was satisfied FJKGSDFGHJKLS so the ending is very shitty

_Error was pushed up against a wall harshly by an unknown force. When he opened his eyes that he had closed when bracing for impact, Error decided that it was best he did not go against this force._

_“I’m gonna punch you in the mouth,” Reaper threatened, scowling. It could be hard to tell because of the lack of pupils Reaper had, but Error definitely saw an emotion other than irritation flash across his face. Suddenly, Reaper’s entire demeanor changed. He seemed a lot more gentle, but also a little confused._

_“Softly…” Reaper continued, and his grip pushed Error against the wall started loosening with the tension in Reaper's frame. “With… My mouth…”_

  
  


–––

  
  


“Ah! Good morning, Error!” 

“Shut the _fuck_ up. If I hear you utter a single goddamn word so help me I’ll–”

“You’ll what? Tell the teacher? Push me over? Then what~?” Ink smiles cheekily, elbows on his desk while holding his face in his hands as he watched Error dump his chunky backpack next to his desk with a loud _whump!_ Error then proceeded to dump his head on his desk, ignoring Ink while pulling his hood over his head as he tried to get a bit of rest before the school day started. Of course, Ink was going to prevent that.

“So,” Ink drawled, grinning mischievously, “Did you study for the test today in Math?” Error turned his head to look at Ink, raising a brow expectantly. “Yeah, did you?” Error retorted. At this point, it was impossible for Ink to trick Error anymore. Error knew Ink too well for that. After being friends from 5th grade to now, which was 10th grade, Ink has had a hard time deceiving Error. However, it wasn’t like that the other way around. 

Ink straightened his posture and slammed his hands on his desk, getting a few slide glances from the other students, which Ink promptly ignored over the fact that he had forgotten about a test. “We have a math test today?! Why didn’t you remind me?!” Ink cried out in horror, grabbing Error’s shoulders and shaking him. Error squirmed out of Inks’s hands and batted them away, face scrunched in disgust at the contact. From there, Error watched as Ink brought out his planner and went through all of the pages to find something about a math test. After a few minutes of searching, Ink froze. He tilted his head down, creating a dark shadow over his eyes dramatically. 

“There isn’t a test.” Ink uttered softly, his voice hinting at something dark and dangerous. He turned his head to Error, completely emotionless. “How dare you lie to me…” Ink was uncharacteristically still, staring straight into Error’s soul. Now extremely unsettled, Error raised his hands up in defeat, smiling awkwardly, now slightly fearing his life. “It’s not that big of a deal, I was only kidding…” For a few moments, neither of them said anything. Alright, this was getting creepy. Time for plan B. “... I’m sorry?” Error continued wearily, hoping that an apology will calm Ink down. Straightening his posture, Ink beamed, pleased. The creepy shadow disappeared and normal Ink was back. “It’s fine!” He chirped, leaning back into his chair as he looked up at the time, moving on and acting as if nothing happened. “Class is about to start…” Error blinked for a few moments in shock at Ink's transition, but didn’t let it get to him as this kind of behavior isn’t _that_ unusual from Ink.

Error looked up at the time himself and realized it was only a minute until the final bell rang at 8:00 AM. The rest of the class seemed to take note of the time as well as they started separating from their friend groups or pairs and sitting down in their respective desks. As the last 30 seconds came around, the last-minute students started rolling in, panting heavily as they dumped their phones in the class phone cubby and scrambled to their desks in time for the bell to ring.

The second the bell rang, the teacher of the classroom, Ms. Quinn, or better known as Ms. Q, stopped whatever she was doing at her desk and picked up a clipboard and pen. Clicking the pen, she stood up with her perfect posture as she eyed all the students in the classroom before announcing the one thing she was most known for at the school.

“It’s time for attendance,” Ms. Q declared, slowly scanning each and every child in the classroom, “Please say ‘here’ when I say your name.” Although completely unnecessary, almost everyone in the classroom (including Error. He’s no idiot and knows to respect his teachers) nodded their heads in confirmation. Satisfied, Ms. Q started reading through her attendance list, frowning in disappointment at the few children who were absent. As Ms. Q was nearing the end of her list, the classroom door swung open and in ran a skeleton with white bones and empty eye sockets. Ms. Q paused calling out names to stare down the late student who was now sitting at his desk, panting and flustered. Ms. Q raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her tardy student. 

“... You’re late,” The history teacher stated matter-of-factly. The late kid either didn’t hear her over his panicked shuffling or just straight up ignored her. Ms. Q briefly looked up at the clock, then back at the student. “Can you tell me why you’re 4 minutes late to class, Reaper?” 

Reaper chuckled, rubbing the back of his head as he kicked his legs back and forth in his chair nervously. “Well,” He started, and glanced around the classroom, just now realizing that everyone was staring at him. “Bad hair day?” Much to Reaper’s enjoyment, a few students let out a giggle or two at the little joke. Ms. Q, however, didn’t find the joke as amusing. Her expression hardened as she walked up to Reapers desk and lowered her voice so fewer students could hear. 

“Can you tell me why you’re 4 minutes late to class, Reaper?” Ms. Q repeated calmly with a layer of a hidden unknown threat. She had decided to give Reaper a second chance.

Ink and Error exchanged looks, cringing over how tense everything was getting between the teacher and student. Them, along with Reaper and 2 others were the only skeleton-type monsters in the school (Some of them had brothers: but they were normally another kind of skeleton monster). They all had at least one powerful ‘quirk’ that set them apart from other monsters: but it came at a price. All of them had some sort of bad factor in their body functions that affected their daily life or put them at some sort of disadvantage. For example, Error glitched, crashed, and more related to that concept, but he had sturdy strings from his eyes (that came in very hand for many different things) and _incredible_ mathematical skills. Ink had incredible artistic ability ranging from architect to dancing, instruments, drawing, and more. Unfortunately, two thirds of the skills he learns are forgotten, no matter how hard he tried to remember them. 

So, naturally, the skeletons had quite a status due to these powerful qualities even if they didn’t want it. That’s why Ink and Error were so concerned. Naturally, they had some sort of title at school being a skeleton-type monster, even if they didn’t want it. A lot of people respected them (not all of course, but a good amount). But doing stupid things like to go against a teacher harms not only that one person’s reputation but the reputation of all the skeletons at the school as a whole. Error kept to himself and had very few friends for this reason. He wasn’t even a people person in the first place, and having your status at risk with people who didn’t understand what it meant to keep your reputation at least in a green area just didn’t sit well with Error. This is why he is only good friends with Ink (and another named Geno), who was obviously “one of him” and understood the concept of their reputation, however stupid it was. 

Why do they care so much about their reputation, some ask? Well, there was story after story about how skeleton types like Error or Ink who did nasty shit and lost all respect among their schoolmates. They ended up being used for horrible things because there was nobody but themselves who thought the skeleton had worth. ‘You’re friends with the _skeleton?_ ’ they would say, ‘I’ve heard nothing good of ‘em. All I’ve heard is that they think of nothing but themselves ‘cuz of how powerful they are. Psh, asshole. I gotta teach ‘em a lesson...’ There were stories upon stories of their powers being abused for horrible things that could lead to suspension, or worse, expelled from their school. It was a toxic situation nobody would enjoy being in.

Hence why Ink and Error were nervous. Sure, they could take a blow or two, but Reaper was a new kid. In fact, Error _just_ found out his name was Reaper. Being a new kid meant a new slate and defining the kind of person people will be seeing you as. If he fucked up, no matter how good of a person he was, people wouldn’t let him live down his mistakes in the future.

After a short pause, Reaper met the stern gaze of Ms. Q and cleared his face of any immaturity and humor and answered his teacher with careful confidence.

“I’d prefer not to talk about my tardiness in front of the class.” 

Ms. Q raised both brows and then frowned as if she were talking to a young child. “Oh, really? Well, I’d have you tell me after class, but I’m busy then. I’m sorry. Can you tell me now instead?” Ms. Q pressed, fake cheeriness seeping through her tone as she was living up to her title as the teacher who had no exceptions when it came to attendance. Reaper stiffened as his teacher tried prying information he didn’t want to share out of him, and he moved his gaze down to his desk. It was hard to tell where he was actually looking because of the lack of his eye lights in his sockets. “I walked to school today and the waiting lights took longer than usual to cross the streets,” Reaper lied, hoping nobody would see through it even though it was kind of stupid lie, “I also had to walk my brother to school as well because the bus didn’t come today. I hope you can understand.” 

Ms. Q looked down at Reaper with accomplishment at the newly uncovered information in her eyes, her posture losing some of its stiffness as she leaned her weight to one of her sides. “I see,” She started, pushing her glasses up her nose with two fingers, “Well, see to it that this does not happen again. Be tardy again and it will start affecting your grade.” Reaper nodded rapidly, wanting the attention of the classroom off of him as soon as possible. It was only eight in the goddamn morning!

With a small sigh of relief when his teacher went on to finish off the attendance and start her lesson, Reaper pulled up the hood on his hoodie and slouched into his chair as he tuned out.

Error, throughout the class, side-eyed Reaper whenever he got the chance to. Another skeleton type like him, huh? He only knew so many. He knew his two brothers and Ink. And now, Reaper. He didn’t know Reaper quite yet, though. Error has yet to find out Reaper’s strengths and weaknesses. Ooh, how exciting… Error loved forcing knowledge out of people. It's an innocent way of compelling useful information out of people and torturing them at the same time while it is still being legal... _Heheheh…_

“Error?” Ink whispered, hiding behind his history book to look at Error. “Error? Error, stop it. You’re making _The Face_ again. O-Oh, oh god. Stop! _Stop!_ ”

  
  
  


–––––

  
  
  


“So,” Error stupidly blurted out, standing in front of Reapers desk after class, which was being wiped clean from the history classwork. Reaper looked up from stuffing his backpack, eyebrows raised in question. He made eye contact with Error, which _immediately_ unsettled the glitch-covered skeleton. Gosh, having no pupils to stare into made it so uncomfortable for Error to look at Reaper properly. “What classes do you have today?” Error asked, forcing down the uncomfortable feeling of not knowing where to look at in Reaper's eye sockets.

Reaper chuckled awkwardly, his face apologetic. “Uh, I don’t really remember it quite yet by soul. Gimmie a sec... lemme just…” Reaper turned around and dug deep into his backpack, going through trial and error of pulling out papers, looking for his class schedule. Error glanced at Reapers desk, noticing that his history folder was still there. He also noticed Reapers schedule as the cover of the folder. “Um, is that it right there…?” Error pointed at the folder skeptically, not sure if that’s the right copy or something. Error didn’t even have his glasses on right now. Or ever, for that matter. Except maybe at home.

Reaper glanced down at the folder and smacked his forehead. “Shit, sorry!” Reaper laughed apologetically, and he lifted up the folder and read the schedule briefly. “Let’s see… Next period, which I think is 2nd, I have math with Mr. Cooper… Then 3rd with…” Error listened as Reaper read out his classes one by one, and Error soon realized that he had two more classes with the new kid. Errors little internal demon smirked mischievously, pleased at the many opportunities to gain valuable information from this new skeleton. On the other hand, the little angel wanted to wail over _social interaction and getting to know people…_ Errors devilish side won, but that doesn’t make communication any less unpleasant for Error. 

You might be wondering why Reaper straight up gave Error his schedule without an introduction or anything. The reason why is because since there were so little skeleton types like them that they naturally let down a few walls around each other in understanding of who they are and the power they possess. They were the only ones that could try to trust each other. 

“That’s cool,” Error nodded after Reaper finished reading out his schedule, who was now stuffing it in his backpack. “We share a few classes. Think you’ll be able to get to those on time?” Error prodded, raising a brow expectantly. Maybe Reaper’s strength was speed…? Probably not, judging by his name, but it’d be nice to cross off the long mental list Error was creating. Reaper waved a hand in the air dismissively. “Ah, it's no problem. Lucky for me, all my classes are near each other.” Damn! He didn’t confirm whether or not he had speedy strength… Error nodded and then glanced down at his nonexistent watch on his wrist and back up at Reaper. “That’s good to hear. Unfortunately, my classes aren’t as convenient as yours, so I need to leave now to be on time for 2nd. Uh, bye.” Before Reaper got to say anything, Error made a 180 and speedily left the classroom for his next class. Which really isn’t that far away, Error just wanted out of the conversation. Error brought out his phone at the sound of a familiar ping from a text message noise he picked out just for Ink.

**[ink]**

_Why did you stay behind after class?_

_oh, i wanted to talk to the new kid_

_Oh! Okay. Cool._

_Who’s the new kid?_

_ink…. are u serious ..._

_Wahh! Yes!! T_T I am serious! I forgot…_

_the one who was late today. his name is reaper_

_OHHHHHHH HIM_

_Wait, you talked to someone? Without ~support~?_

_Who are you and what have you done with the real Error?!_

_he’s one of us_

_Ohhhh. Gotcha. I gotta say hi to him…_

_Hey, force him to eat lunch with us!_

_no! tf_

_Ok, I’ll do it! He’ll be sitting with us. I’ll make sure of it. :)_

_...ok, fine then, do it ur way??_

_dont hurt him tho_

  
  
  


Error left the conversation at that, not wanting to see Ink get creepy on text message. God, he was so strange sometimes. But now Error got another chance to talk to Reaper out of another two (from the 2 classes with him). Wow, things were really working out for him, huh? Grinning to himself, Error strolled into his next class with newfound hype. Already, he was brainstorming strengths and weaknesses for the new kid. He had so many plans to get the information out of him… _Ehehehe_...

To the side, Error heard someone whisper to their friend. “He… He’s making The Face again… _He’s making The Face again!_ ”

  
  


––

  
  


“Ah, so we meet again!” Reaper gasped happily behind Error. Error, not sure if that statement was directed at him, turned around and raised his brows in confusion. At Reaper’s face, he relaxed a little. Okay, good, no annoying kids to prod at him. Reaper walked up next to Error and smiled. Why is this guy so cheerful? 

_Please don’t be another stupidly happy Ink-type person…_ Errors subconscious whined. He could only handle Ink so much. Another cheery skeleton to deal with would be a lot more than Error wanted to deal with. As if hearing Error’s thoughts (WAIT WAS THAT HIS STRENGTH??? WEJRJHKFSJL), Reaper let his big smile shrink into something more natural. He then sighed, and his shoulders drooped a little. “Man, I have _so_ much work to catch up on. I had no idea moving schools was so stressful and annoying.” Reaper complained, kicking the ground with one of his feet. Reaper then looked up to make eye contact with Error, looking as if he was about to say something. Nooo… not eye contact…! It’s creepy…!! 

Forcing against his will, Error turned and tried to make eye contact with Reaper. _Tried_. He still didn’t know where to look! Ugh.

“Have you ever moved to another school before properly graduating from there?” Reaper questioned. Although, after glancing around them for just a second, Reaper had second thoughts on his question. If Error had some sort of bad backstory that shouldn’t be heard from listening ears... “If you can’t talk about it, that’s fine. Does it always take this long for the lit–writ teachers to open their doors? Are they one of those last-minute teachers?” Error looked at their classroom door, frowning. “Uh, it’s fine. I’ve never moved schools before, other than from middle to high school and stuff. And, yeah, the literature teacher waits ‘till the last minute. Kind of nice, since you can hang out on your phone in the halls before he opens the doors.” Reaper nodded, with a soft ‘yeah’, and then the conversation came to a halt. Neither of them knew what to say. Actually no, Reaper seemed a bit distracted and didn’t notice how awkward it was getting. Error did, and he didn’t like it. It was getting more and more awkward with every passing second and it was starting to get to him. 

“So…” Error bit his lip, trying to find a filler for the currently nonexistent conversation. “Why…” Error tried to stop chewing at his lip, but his nervousness wouldn’t let him, “Why’d you leave your last school?” Reaper frowned and then turned to look at Error, an odd look on his face, as if he was missing something from the past but also hated it very much. FUCK, why does eye contact have to be a thing?! Error can’t get over the lack of Reapers eye lights!

“Things weren’t working out for me there,” Reaper grinned, although his unhappy expression didn’t meet his (fake) cheery tone. Reaper paused for a moment before continuing, looking down at his feet again. “Academically, of course. My mom thought it’d be better for me here. As I said, I was having a hard time at my last school.” Error, now full of more questions and suspicions, wanted to pry more information out of Reaper, but the bell stopped him. Like Reaper predicted, the teacher opened their doors, and all of the students started shuffling in, chattering among their friends. Reaper looked at Error and gestured a hand in front of him. “After you!” He chirped, tone unnaturally high. Seemingly startled at his own voice, Reaper cleared his throat and tried again. “Um, after you.” 

“Thanks,” Error grinned weakly, walking ahead of Reaper and into the classroom. Nodding at his teacher upon entrance, Error plopped down at his desk and got ready for the class. When he looked up, he noticed Reaper hadn’t sat down and was talking with the teacher. Probably just new kid stuff.

  
  


––

  
  


“Hey!” Ink called from down the hall. Ink had finally found Reaper between a passing period, shuffling through his locker. When Ink called out, Reaper either didn’t hear him or thought it wasn’t for him, because he didn’t look up from his phone. With an annoyed sigh, Ink picked up his pace and cupped hands around his mouth so that his voice would carry further through the hall of children rushing to their classes. “Hey, you! Uh, Riper? Reef?” Ink tried. Still no response. “Uh, uh… what was his name…” Think, think! It started with an R, but what else?! Oh, OH! 

“REAPER!” Ink hollered, and that definitely got the attention Ink was looking for. Reaper startled, looking up from his phone and quickly scanning the crowd around him in shock to find who had just _screeched_ his name. Ink waved his arm in the air, hoping to get Reaper’s attention properly this time. Reaper's gaze landed on Ink and Ink waved his arm faster. “Hey, Reaper!” Looking at either side of him, Reaper then pointed to himself and mouthed “me?” Ink nodded, and he skipped over to the poor startled new kid. 

“I’m Ink! I’m in your first period history class,” Ink greeted enthusiastically, giving a full-teethed smile as he watched Reaper blink at him in shock for a few moments before he collected himself. “Uh, hi? I’m Reaper, but I guess you already know that…?” Ink nodded, and he jabbed a finger at Reaper’s chest, his smile a little _too_ happy. “Say, I know this is out of the blue, but…” Ink tilted his head to the side slightly, and Reaper gulped, feeling a little unsafe under Inks’s crazed gaze. “... Wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch?” 

What? Wait… What? Oh, so he wasn’t going to die? That look he was being given didn’t mean his death straight up on the spot?

Ink sensed Reaper’s confusion and shock because he leaned back and placed his hands on his hips and straight up addressed what just happened. “Oh, sorry! Ehehehe, I always get carried away like that. My bad. So…” Inks’ eyes darkened, and so did the shapes in his eye lights, “Wanna sit with us?” Without thinking, Reaper nodded rapidly, grinning out of pure fear for his life. Shit, why was this dude so creepy?! “Yeah, sure! Sure, sure, I’ll sit with you guys, no problem!” Reaper chirped, pressed up against his locker. Ink, unaware of Reaper’s fear, clapped excitedly and squealed a little as his evil vibes poofed into thin air as if it didn’t even exist in the first place. He pulled out his phone and shoved it at his victi– I mean, Reaper.

“Gimmie your number! We gotta go in a sec, so I’ll just text you where we sit.” Ink explained when Reaper gave him a lost look. With a soft ‘oh, got it,’ Reaper typed in his contact and handed back the phone when he was done. “Man, we haven’t even known each other for a day and you’re already asking for my number?” Reaper smirked, “Look at you go!” Inks smile turned devilish, and there was a small spark in his eyes as walked away from Reaper when the bell rang.

“I like you,” Ink declared, merging into the crowd of students who were rushing to class, “We’re gonna be good friends, I can just feel it!”

–––

**[Reaper (The new kid from history who was late)]**

_Hey! It's Ink!!!_

_oh, hey!_

_I kinda forgot why I have your number and I didn’t_

_write it down… are you my partner_

_in a project or something? T_T_

_i gave u my number bc you wanted to tell me where u sat at lunch_

_… i think? thats what u said, idk if that was ur intention tho lmao_

_Oh! Haha, I remember now. You’re a sneaky little nut!!!_

_Stop reading into my evil master plans. >:( _

_haha sorry i’ll try and stop lol_

_It’s okay. :D We sit on the steps in front of the auditorium._

_Lmk if you get lost or something!!!!_

_ok! thanks !_

  
  


With a satisfied sigh, Ink put his phone away and marched his way to his friend group’s lunch spot. He says friend ‘group,’ but… There aren’t that many people. Just Error, Geno, and him. Whatever! Friend groups can just be yourself if you really wanted. Ink loved his friends! 

Speaking of friends, Geno was already sitting at their lunch spot, an unopened thermos beside him as he scrolled through his phone mindlessly. Fighting the very strong urge to scare the living shit out of his friend by hollering his name as he did with Reaper earlier, he skipped up to the steps his friend was seated on. He stood there for a moment, and Geno didn’t look up from his phone, either not realizing Ink was there or didn’t care. Ink pointed and placed his arms on his hips, letting out a little ‘hmmph!” at the lack of attention. 

“Geno! Not even a hi??” Ink complained, tone childish as ever. Geno looked up at his friend slowly, blinking his one eye a few times before sticking his tongue out and going back to his phone. Ink scoffed, offended, and stomped his foot. “You can’t treat me like that!” Ink raged like a child, throwing his arms in the air. Error walked up behind Ink and grinned in amusement. 

“Yeah, he can.”

“MEANIE!” Ink cried out, and he grabbed Errors hood and shoved it up and over his face, blinding poor Error. Error shrieked, flailing his arms blindly as he tried freeing himself from Inks’s arms. 

“GET OFF!” Error demanded, twisting around, trying to weasel Inks arms off his neck and hood. Ink cackled, enjoying his friend’s suffering. What he didn’t expect was a notebook thrown at his face, effectively making Ink let go of Error's hood and catch whatever notebook was just chucked at him. Looking down at it, he realized it was his prized sketchbook. 

“Geno! Did you throw this?! Do you have any idea how valuable this is to me?!” Ink scolded, shaking his precious sketchbook high above his head to prove his point at its value. Geno rolled his eyes, stuffing his phone in his pocket as he picked up his thermos and started his attempt to open it. 

“You value your sketchbook as much as I do my brother’s health,” Geno grumbled, grunting as he managed to open the thermos cap. “So it makes us even.” Ink rolled his eyes playfully, and he dropped down onto the ground, skillfully avoiding Errors punches to his shoulder.

“Fucker,” Error seethed, aggressively yanking out his salad from his backpack. “Do something like that again and see what fuckin’ happens.” Ink giggled, and he leaned forward, recreating the face he had made early that morning when Error had provoked him. “Do something like that again? Well, I–” Ink froze, noticing a familiar figure in the reflection of the glass of the auditorium door. Immediately, Ink turned around, whatever terrifying demon-like thing he was commencing completely wiped from his face as he beamed at the newcomer. 

“Reaper!” Ink squealed, much like he did when he first talked to Reaper a little while ago. “You made it! I was worried you wouldn’t be able to find our spot.” Reaper shrugged off Inks concern, smiling softly. “My last class is just around the corner,” Reaper pointed at a little pathway leading from behind the auditorium building. “I checked the school map and realized you guys were right here.”

“How convenient,” Error hummed, opening up his packaged salad and digging into it for the bagged dressing and buried fork. Reaper nodded, and he walked up the stairs, plopping down on the other side of the 3 friends. The three friends were sitting in a semi-circle and Reaper was on the other side of it. 

“Um, I’m Geno,” Geno greeted after swallowing a spoonful of pasta. “Are you new…? I haven’t seen you around.” Reaper nodded in conformation. “I’m Reaper. And yeah, I’m new. This is my second week here.” On the side, Error and Ink got into another argument and started going back and forth about goodness knows what. Both Geno and Reaper ignored them while Reaper reached into his backpack to pull out a PB&J. To fill the awkward silence between them, Geno asked a few questions. 

“So… Do you know Ink before coming to sit here? Or did he just… Peer pressure you into it?” Geno prompted, deciding to ignore how Error and Ink were now in a staring contest. Reaper gave a wobbly smile before answering Geno’s question, “Well, uh… more like I was too scared to see what would happen if I said no? Um,” Reaper chuckled nervously, “Ink is really good at being threatening.”

Ink, upon hearing his name, perked up and put an end to the staring contest to look at Reaper and Geno in question. “Did you say my name?” 

“We were talking about if you guys knew each other before today.” 

“Oh! Nope, we didn’t know each other before he came here. Hey, do you know anybody at this school before coming here? Or you’re straight up just, like, new.”

Reaper looked up from staring at his lunch, caught off guard. “Uh, no, I didn’t know anybody at this school before coming here.” 

“Cool! So we’re your first friends ‘round here!” 

“Yeah, you’re right. Huh, that’s cool.” Reaper gave a playful wink, grinning. “Thanks for letting me sit with you guys. It was starting to get lonely. I was getting worried I’d end up being hanging out alone for the rest of the year.” Error looked up from stabbing his lettuce with his fork and made eye contact with Reaper again. Damn it, he needed to stop doing that. He didn’t. Know. Where. To. LOOK. 

“Like hell we’d let you end up with a bunch of fake assholes.” 

–––

“You didn’t even realize I was in your P.E. class?” Reaper sputtered, downright shocked. Day one Reaper had noticed that another skeleton was in his P.E. period, and Error didn’t notice until _today?_

The boys’ locker room didn’t really do much to set a mood, with them arguing over who’s mile was faster and some just talking, just incredibly loudly. Error scowled, not responding to Reaper, and instead tying the laces of his P.E. sneakers. Reaper was sitting across from him on the benches under the P.E lockers, so avoiding eye contact was easy. Not gonna lie, Error wasn’t even sure if he’s made eye contact with Reaper properly yet. Stupid idiot and his empty sockets. Once finished with his laces, Error stood up and hurried out of the locker room, Reaper tailing behind him. Walking side by side, Error informed Reaper on the little things he should know about their P.E. teacher. They ranged from ‘don’t listen to music without his permission’ to ‘if you wear your shorts incredibly high up the man refuses to make eye contact with you. You can decide if that’s a good or bad thing.’

As the two walked into the gym, Error decided had said everything that needed to be said. It was a long list, but better safe than sorry. As the two grabbed yoga mats and placed them somewhere in the gym, Error let out a gasp. Oh, how could he forget?!

“Reaper!” Error blurted. Reaper jumped, and turned around, stopping his action of spreading out his yoga mat on the floor to give his full attention to Error. “You HAVE to remember this: Unless you plan on dying anytime soon, _never_ slack on pushups.” To emphasize his point, Error walked up to Reaper, getting as close as possible to him without making either of them uncomfortable. “ _Never. Slack. On. Pushups.”_

Fearing his life for the second time that day, Reaper nodded mutely, eyes wide in fear. “G–Got it! No slacking on pushups! Now stop making that face and go back to normal Error! Error, go back to normal! Stop…! Error, stop!” Reaper had his hands up in surrender and defense because Error was looking _really_ threatening right now. 

After a few silent, tense moments, Error stepped back, cackling, pointing at Reaper. Reaper was now distressed over how quickly Error went from ‘I can dominate the world at the snap of my fingers’ to ‘lol you look so stupid right now you should see your face!!!’ Is Geno like this too?! Sure, he can do his own version of a threatening face, but experiencing it yourself on a basis is a little too much!

“I– I’m sorry,” Error giggled out a few minutes later, wiping a tear from his eye socket. They were both seated on the floor on the yoga mats they collected earlier. “The last time my scary face actually worked it was on Ink and that was _years_ ago. Your face made my day.” Reaper rolled his eyes (not that anyone would realize that other than him), laying down on his back and looking up at the high ceiling of the gym. He didn’t stay like that for long, though, because the P.E. teacher walked in with a bounce in his step. Reaper noticed that this bounce in the coach’s step was a normal thing. Better than a coach that stomps everywhere they go. As they started their warmups, Reaper heard Error softly whisper beside him…

_“...Don’t slack on the pushups…”_

When the pushups came, Reaper didn’t slack. He wasn’t sure if Error was being serious, but Error was so intense about it he was more afraid of how Error would react more so than his P.E. teacher.

After the warmups and stretches were over, Coach Clark (their P.E teacher) ordered two laps around the track, no walking. 

“Are you one of those kids? The ones where you’re always upfront?” Error had asked while they were walking up to the track. Reaper let out a short laugh, shaking his head simply. “No, I’m not one of those kids,” Reaper reassured. Error nodded silently, crossing off a few strengths he had mentally listed for Reaper. 

After the laps, Coach Clark rounded up the panting and sweaty students to tell them the activity of the day.

“Today we’re going to be taking all of your weight and height,” Coach announced, “After that, you can go into the gym and play basketball, badminton, volleyball, and walk around inside the gym itself.” Everyone cheered, happy that they didn’t need to be out in the hot sun and do something boring that passed time slowly like tennis. Error and Reaper, although as happy as everyone else to be indoors and stuff, made brief eye contact, knowing what was ahead for them. (FUCK, AGAIN, ERROR DIDNT KNOW IF HE WAS LOOKING REAPER IN THE EYES PROPERLY!!! WHY CAN’T HE GET OVER THIS) 

Weighing a skeleton’s bones is dumb since the only time the weight of their bones fluctuates is when they grow in height and their bone size accommodates for that, so… weighing them would seem out of the question, right? Well, not at all. They could summon their ecto, which reflects their body type and health as a human body would. The issue is that forming ecto is sort of a… personal thing. They never walked around with their ecto formed. They never had a reason to. A lot of people also assume their ectos were only formed during… _special_ occasions, which just made things really awkward whenever they were seen with their ecto, so they just. Didn’t form it. It saved energy as well since an ecto is made out of magic.

  
  


“Ugh,” Reaper croaked, leaning against a wall inside the weight room (the kind of room where you use weights to work out, not weigh yourself, Error and Reaper had both found out) where people were taking height and weight and telling it to their coach as they left the room. 

Rubbing his face tiredly, Reaper continued complaining, “Forming ecto is so annoying. So, _so_ annoying…” Error nodded in agreement to Reaper’s complaint, using his shirt to wipe some sweat off his forehead that formed when they ran around the track. The two of them were at the end of the line of their classmates, wanting the least amount of people possible to see them in ecto. They were going to wait until the last second to form it. Then the moment they are done, they revert back to just bones. 

“Yeah, and it’s uncomfortable as hell do it when you’re all hot and sweaty.” Both Reaper and Error cringed at that. Forming ecto and being all hot and sweaty… Ew… 

–

The two skeletons rushed out of the weight room, already deactivating their ecto. Good god, they were glad _that_ was over. They walked back to the gym and both decided to walk around the basketball court and chat.

“Wait, hold on,” Reaper gasped, eyes wide, “Do we live on the same street?!” Error looked at the other, brows raised. “I, uh… don’t know?” Error shrugged. It would be cool to live close to a fellow skeleton, though…

“Does a guy walk his dog _every day_ at 7 in the morning and 7 at night? With a tiny mustache?” 

Error’s eye sockets squinted, cautious. “... With that one dog that pees on that one house with the ugly fountain…?”

Reaper’s hands flew up into the air and he laughed in disbelief. “We live on the same street!” Reaper exclaimed, beaming. “That’s _awesome!_ Do you walk to school or do your parents drop you off? Or do you take the bus?” Error grinned, pleasantly surprised at this new information. They lived on the same street! 

But when Reaper leaned in towards Error, their faces inches away, Error froze and his cheery expression started fading. _The hell? Why is he so close?_ Error thought, confused, _I… Help???_

“I am going to abuse the power of being your neighbor,” Reaper threatened quietly, eyes darker than normal, “Just you watch.”

––

“Reaper.” 

Reaper looked up from his desk where he was working on his homework and spun around in his chair, facing Error, who was sitting on his bed. Error was reading a book for his literature class, but he had closed it and put it beside him. 

Reaper let a small grin grow on his face. “...Error?” Reaper questioned cautiously, curious. After being friends for about 5 months, Reaper had learned that anything is possible when Error says your name without an immediate follow up. He could be planning the end of the world or simply asking for answers on homework.

“Tell me your powers,” Error squinted at the other, desperate, “I _need_ to know, Reaper. It's been too long.”

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


“I haven't told you?!” Reaper cried out, hands flying up to his mouth in shock, “Holy shit! I– Why didn't you say something?!” Error's jaw dropped, offended that Reaper just straight up forgot to tell Error something so significant, but quickly clamped it shut and his expression morphed into annoyance. “So you’re telling me that you _forgot_ to tell me?!” Error fumed, clenching his fists, “I’ve been trying to figure it out since _day one!”_

Reaper’s eye sockets widened. “Day one?” He echoed, and distantly, he felt his soul pulse warmly. Then, he smiled gently. “Oh, Error. I didn’t realize I was that important to you~”

Error flushed a precious yellow then crossed his arms and looked away, embarrassed. “Shut the fuck up,” Error snarled, looking around Reaper’s room instead. It was relatively neat and organized, despite the few boxes in the corner of the room from when Reaper moved in several months ago. Errors gazed snapped back to Reaper when he giggled. “I’m kinda excited to show you,” Reaper bubbled, a dark shade of blue dusting his cheeks, “I had no idea you were so interested.”

  
  


… 

  
  


“Well, show me then!” Error blurted, throwing his arms in the air. Reaper laughed, copying Error and throwing his arms in the air as well. “Alright!” He called out, jokingly exasperated. Reaper stood up and took a few steps from his desk, pushing in his chair along the way. He walked into the middle of his room, slowly, purposely trying to annoy and torture Error. When he reached the middle of the room, Reaper looked at Error with excitement. “Ready?” Reaper prompted, beaming, and excited. Error nodded rapidly, back straight and soul racing. He had a million questions and they were about to be answered.

“Alright!” Reaper cheered, punching the air with lots of hype, “One… Two…” 

Reaper took in a breath, squinting his eye sockets shut and clenching his fists tightly as if bracing himself.

“... Three!”

There was a sudden gust of wind that made Error flop his back onto the bed unexpectedly. The papers on Reaper's desk flew off and his several posters on the walls fluttered. When Error sat up and saw Reaper, he was _this fucking close to passing out._

“WINGS!!!” Error screeched, absolutely fucking blown away (literally and figuratively), “YOU HAVE FUCKING _WINGS!”_

Reaper looked startled at Errors outburst but quickly recovered. He gestured behind him, his smile just as wide as before. “I have wings!” Reaper repeated, a small childish glint in his eyes. Reaper had high speed type wings, Error realized subconsciously, looking at them up and down. “That is _so_ fucking cool,” Error whispered. He stood up from the bed and walked over to Reaper, inspecting the large wings that sprouted from between Reapers shoulder blades. As Error studied the dark, fluffy-looking feathers, Reaper was going absolutely bonkers. 

_Error likes my wings!_ Reaper gushed, _He thinks it’s cool!!!_

“Can I…” Error trailed off, hesitating. He bit his lip, then turned his head to look at Reaper. “Can I touch… Your wings…?” Without a second thought, Reaper nodded vigorously, and he stretched out a wing for Error to get a better look at them.

“Just don’t pluck them,” Reaper warned, though he wasn't really concerned about Error doing something like that. Error scoffed, rolling his eye lights, “What am I, stupid? Of course not. They just look really…” Error leaned down, and stroked a few feathers, “soft…”

Reaper looked away, trying to hide the growing blush on his face. Error was one of the few people who’s ever seen his wings. He was also one of the first people to touch them as well. 

Error continued running his hands along the soft feathers, fascinated. He would have never guessed Reaper had wings. _I can’t get over how cool this is,_ Errors thoughts murmured, _This is so awesome. So. Fucking. Awesome._ As Error's hands continued to explore the wings, eventually he reached the base of the wings, and he ran his hand along it slowly, enjoying how soft it was. He totally expected it to have tiny feathers on it, running his hands along it gently. What Error didn’t expect to hear a noise come from beside him. 

Reaper had covered his mouth, eyes wide, and face bluer than ever. Error froze, studying the other, eye sockets wide as well. Slowly, he dragged his hand along the base of the wing again, hoping to get the same reaction he had gotten the first time. The reaction Reaper had a moment ago repeated, but this time much more muffled.

“Did you just… make a bird noise? Like… like a fucking _trill?_ ” Error whispered, not sure if he was just hearing things or Reaper had just made a legitimate trill. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking abOOOUU–” Error repeated the stroking of Reapers wing, and much to Error's enjoyment, Reapers protest got cut off with a high pitched trill. Blown away, Error let out a few laughs of shock, absolutely baffled. “I– You–! You’re like a bird!” Error gaped, not missing how Reaper’s blush deepened. 

“I hate it!” Reaper complained, stomping his foot childishly, “I can control the, uh… Bird-type noises almost always, but sometimes things I say come out _really_ high pitched and I can’t normally control that as well.” Error nodded, thinking back to instances where Reaper had raised his voice, like, ten pitches. Suddenly feeling like a little kid again, Error walked up and went face-to-face with Reaper.

“What else can you do?” Error whispered, his tone sounding like a young child ready to learn. Reaper squinted, raising a brow. “Can you handle more?” Reaper warned, his stern tone layered with amusement. He was obviously joking. Unfortunately, Error didn't pick up on the joke and assumed Reaper was being dead serious. With a firm nod, Error wiped all relaxation from his face and replaced it with seriousness, preparing himself.

Realizing that Error was taking this seriously, Reaper shook his hands in the air back and forth, snickering. “I’m kidding! It’s not a biggie like the wings,” Reaper reassured, and he patted Errors shoulder, hoping that would help relax the other. Taking a step back for some space, Reaper extended his hand, squinting at his stretched out fingers as he focused his magic to his palm. With a poof, a scythe appeared. Straight after, Reaper jumped into the air and didn’t land back on the ground once he was in the air. He was floating. More like hovering, but… Same difference. Reaper liked to call it floating because it sounded more impressive.

“Error?” Reaper fretted, his grip tightening on the scythe as he Error stood completely still, emotionless. 

Error shook his head, snapping out of whatever daze he was in. First, he pointed at Reaper’s feet. “Are you… floating?” Error croaked, close to exploding. Reaper nodded, spinning around in his spot to prove the reality of it. After the twirl, Error pointed at the scythe. “Is that really a scythe? What can you do with that? Is it heavy?” Error ranted, crossing his arms as he eyed the weapon in question inquisitively. Reaper chuckled, spinning it around within his fingers. With a hand on his hip, Reaper went on to explain that the scythe was real, he can’t do much other than defend himself with it, and no, it wasn't heavy. 

“You’re like a god,” Error mused, walking around Reaper, eyeing him, “Wings, floating, a goddamn _scythe…_ You’re the whole package!” After walking around Reaper a few more times, he popped another question, “So.. We all have our disadvantages. Uh… what’re yours?” Reaper’s shoulders dropped slightly as he let himself plop down to the ground as well as making his scythe pop out of existence.

“It's actually a simple inconvenience,” Reaper hummed, stuffing his hands into the back pockets of his dark blue jeans, “But terribly inconvenient. I have a lot less conserved magic than others.” Error frowned, confused. “Less magic? I don’t understand. You can summon _wings_. How do you have less magic than others?” Error went back to stroking Reapers said wings, still just as fascinated by them when first revealed. Reaper sighed, extending the wing Error was looking at for his friend’s convenience. “Uh, well, I can’t hover for more than, like… five minutes. My scythe can hang around for ten minutes and then it starts to get really hard for me to keep it around. I can keep my wings for twenty to twenty five minutes.”

Error was about to scoff and tell Reaper that that isn't as bad as what others deal with, but Reaper held up a finger to keep him from doing so. “I also can’t do things like keep eye lights on,” Reaper pointed to his empty sockets, “I can’t keep my ecto for more than ten minutes whereas most skeletons can go on for hours. I also have weaker bone attacks, as well as less stamina than most people, and a few more things that involve magic,” Reaper went on to explain, gesturing here and there to emphasize his points. Error nodded, slowly, taking in all that Reaper was telling him. 

Error turned around, flopping onto Reapers bed face-first, slightly overwhelmed by all of this. He was practically in a daze with all of this information. 

“I could kiss you. _You are so fucking cool.”_

Error's face erupted in yellow, and a hand went up to cover his mouth. He quickly stood up and faced Reaper, horrified. “I, um, uh…” Error stuttered, panicked, “Shit, I didn’t… Well, I did, but I– U-Um–” Flustered, Error cleared his throat, looking down at the carpeted floor. Shit. He didn’t mean to confess like _that_ … Or at all, really.

“Kiss m-me, huh?” Came Reapers voice, which was suddenly right in front of him. Shocked, Error snapped his head up and realized that Reaper was very, _very_ close to him. Gulping nervously, Reaper continued, “You can, um… W-we, can, er…” With an annoyed grunt at the lack of cooperation with his mouth and words, Reaper decided to grab both sides of Error's face and smash their lips together. 

  
  


––

_Error was pushed up against a wall harshly by an unknown force. When he opened his eyes that he had closed when bracing for impact, Error decided that it was best he did not go against this force._

_“I’m gonna punch you in the mouth,” Reaper threatened, scowling. It could be hard to tell because of the lack of pupils Reaper had, but Error definitely saw an emotion other than irritation flash across his face. Suddenly, Reaper’s entire demeanor changed. He seemed a lot more gentle, but also a little confused._

_“Softly…” Reaper continued, and his grip pushed Error against the wall started loosening with the tension in Reaper's frame. “With… My mouth…”_

With a gasp, Error sat up, any evidence of sleep gone in seconds. Shit, that felt so real… Looking down beside him and seeing a familiar sleeping skeleton, Error realized that, indeed, it _was_ real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i didnt proofread this after i finished it i like skimmed it and went "ok we're done here" so.... oops? :,D


	2. destructivedeath: cuddle time babey!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> error is like bro my bf is so OP... i must become big spoon >:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this oneshot had a lot of potential but i was too sleepy to execute it and i rly just wanted to write cuddling :D and error n reaper are both SO ooc and i hate it so much holy shit ;_; its too late to fix now im sorry but pls understand D:

“Have you ever gotten tired?” Error asked, swinging back and forth on his string hammock in his void. His eye lights were unfocused and distant as he tried to recall a moment where his lover seemed tired or exhausted. The two did sleep regularly together, although they didn't need to whatsoever. It just felt nice being together. A feeling that, after a long day, both of them longed for.

“Um,” Was all Reaper unhelpfully responded with. He was seated beside Errors hammock on the ground, running a hand along his scythe mindlessly. He tilted his head to the side, thoughtful. “Yes? No?” Reaper huffed, suddenly stumped, “I don’t need to sleep or anything like that, so... I’ve never been sleepy. How stupid and inconvenient would it be if a God of Death got sleepy?” Reaper had coffee if he somehow did get tired. He could handle an unholy amount of caffeine to keep him running for years. With a small snicker, Reaper pictured how bad things would be if he and his younger brother needed to act like mortals and meet day-to-day self-care standards and shit like sleeping. 

Error scoffed, rolling onto his side, facing away from his boyfriend, “It _would_ be really stupid. Sucks for me though, ‘ion get to manipulate you because you’re sleepy.” Error grinned evilly when Reaper let out a gasp. He cleared his throat, recomposing himself. “You can’t manipulate the God of Death~” Reaper hummed, putting a hand on his chest proudly. He went quiet for a moment, thoughtful. He then turned around to face Error, only to be met with his back. “What would you even manipulate me to do? Murder a whole timeline?” Reaper asked, curious. Reaper trusted Error, of course, he was just curious. Error hummed as he thought to himself. Twirling a small string between his fingers, Error let his thoughts wander. What _would_ he manipulate his boyfriend doing? Um… Oh. He knew.

“I’d make you the little spoon.” 

“Why, you–!” Reaper laughed, cheeks flushing slightly, bonking Error's head with the end of his scythe, “I’d _never_ let that happen. No matter what influence I’m under.” Error tensed upon hearing Reapers statement. He could smell something… Errors grinned like a maniac upon his realization.

… It smells _like a challenge_. 

“You’d never let that happen?” Error echoed, sitting up slowly from his hammock to get a better look at Reaper. He tilted his head and a dark shadow casted over his face, the only thing visible being his trembling eye lights and devilish smile. “Are you **sure** about that, Reaper?” Error threatened, his glitches layering over each other for dramatic effect. Looking up at his boyfriend from the ground, Reaper smiled softly. Error was so totally awesome and Reaper was so totally his boyfriend _and he was so totally in love with him._

Unfazed by Error's threats, Reaper chuckled, standing up and holding his boyfriends face between his hands as he gazed into the others shrunk eye lights with love. “You’re so cute~” Reaper cooed sweetly, giving a kith to Errors forehead. “I’ve gotta go back to work now. Bye, love!” Reaper announced, squeezing Errors cheeks, silently gushing to himself at how cute Error looked and taking a mental picture. Before Error could strangle his boyfriend for ruining his evil-murderer-vibes, Reaper fell backward into a portal, grinning and waving goodbye.

With a glitched, frustrated scream, Error threw his head back and his arms in the air. “ASSHO– SHIT!!” Accidentally leaning too far back, Errors hammock flipped over, and he swung off of the DIY hammock and landed face first on the ground. Error screamed again, this time much more muffled with his face squished into the ground.

–

“Ink-shit-stain!” Error called out, cupping his hands over his mouth so his voice would carry out farther. He really didn’t need to yell that loudly though, since Ink and dream were right in front of him. Ink cried out in surprise at the volume of Error's voice and fell off his chair with a thump. Dream, however, was undisturbed and continued to quietly sip his tea, ignoring Error's sudden and obnoxious appearance.

Instead of getting mad, Ink squealed, clapping excitedly from his landing on the ground. “Error! Hi, Error!” He cheered, jumping onto his feet. Error sighed, rolling his eyes at Inks unnecessary hype. Really, how does Dream handle all of this? Reaper was so much better.

Oh! Right, Reaper. That was why he was here. Clearing his throat loudly so that Ink would stop making excited noises, Error voiced his purpose for barging into the uninhabited timeline that Dream and Ink were chilling in.

“Is it possible to make a God tired? Exhausted, maybe?” Error questioned, hoping he wouldn't regret this. Ink blanked for a moment as if he were lagging, and a little light bulb went off in his head. “Are you asking about this for Reaper? What do y’ wanna do to him?!” Ink giggled, eye lights turning into sharper and rounder shapes at once. Error glared at Ink, already regretting being here. “That’s none of you’re fucking business, Ink-shit-stain,” Error growled, taking a step back and crossing his arms. “If you’re that curious, it's for science,” Error squinted, hoping that he would get the hint and not prod. Ink pouted, getting the memo. He slouched into his chair, now sad that he can’t get any information on the god. “Bummer…” Ink sniffed, wiping his eye socket of the tear that wasn't even there. He sat in silence as he thought of an answer to Error's question.

He looked up and smiled at the darker skeleton after 10 seconds of thinking, “I got nothing! Ask someone else!”

“Are you– You just–” Error kept cutting himself off, annoyed beyond belief. If Ink wasn’t the most knowledgable– OH MY FUCKING _GOD._ Error was going to punch himself in the face. There is a God of fucking _Knowledge_ in Reapertale. 

With an annoyed yell, Error opened a portal into Reapertale and jumped into it.

Ink watched as his counterpart hopped into the portal, screaming his head off. With a delighted giggle, he looked back at Dream, beaming. Dream looked back at the other and stared for a few seconds before breaking into a soft smile reserved for only Ink. Ink then blinked a few times, and his own smile turned flirtatious. “Now, where were we~?” he purred, resting his face in his hands. 

–

Error landed in the middle of a library with a grunt. _Ink is so annoying,_ Errors thoughts growled, _Fucking Ink-shit-stain. Man, I love that nickname so much. It suits him so well._

Glancing around him, Error squinted. He was surrounded by cookbooks, it seemed. Gosh, he didn't really know his way around this library. How was he meant to get out of here? Annoyed, Error sighed, deciding to briefly scan the covers of the cookbooks because he can. As he glanced over them, one of the books caught his eye.

_“What’re you looking for?” Reaper hummed, floating up to his boyfriend. The two of them were bored so Reaper decided to show Error the most intense library ever in Reapertale that belonged to the God of Knowledge. They had wandered for about 45 minutes in the maze of a library, and eventually, they had found a cookbook aisle. Error had marched into it, wanting to put this ‘epic library’ to the test. If he could find a decent cookbook, then this library meets his standards._

_Error looked up at his hovering boyfriend and grunted, irritated. He grabbed the god’s sleeve and yanked him onto the ground with unexpected force. Error did_ not _like their height difference when Reaper hovered above and beside him. When Reaper landed on the ground, he didn't comment on it, and instead leaned into the other as he looked up and down at the rows of cookbooks. Were there really this many cookbooks? Wow, that's a lot of food you can cook._

_“I’m looking for a book about how to make chocolate,” Error huffed, not sparing a glance at his boyfriend, too focused on his book hunting, “If I can’t find a good book on how to make chocolate, then I will deem you a liar and you’re sleeping alone tonight.” Reaper let out a cry of despair at the information. “No!” He wailed, throwing his arms around the other, “Asshole! I’m not a liar! Don’t threaten our cuddling sessions like that!”_

_Error forced down the instinct to wiggle out of Reapers arms and didn’t look away from the shelves in front of him. “Well, too bad,” Error grumbled, silently enjoying the others' distress and suffering. Now pouting, Reaper started looking around at the books himself, trying to prevent Error from making stupid decisions. Eventually, he looked up and realized just how tall the bookshelves were in this library. “Y’know,” Reaper started, leaning further into Error, “You’re only looking at the first 10 shelves. It looks like there's another 30 of ‘em above us.” Error looked up, and his sockets widened. “Oh,” Was all he responded with. He heard Reaper give an airy chuckle beside him. “Well, too bad. I’m not climbing a ladder that high and I have nothing for my strings to hang– Reaper? Reaper, what– REAPER!” Error screeched as he was hoisted up in the air by Reaper. Normally, Reaper would use his wings to hold someone in the air, but there wasn't enough room in the aisle and it felt wrong to use wings in a library. So, instead, he used his handy-dandy floating, even if it took more effort to balance and hold Error in the air._

_“Asshole!” Error snapped, struggling in his boyfriend’s grip around his torso, “Let me fucking go! Let me go, let me–” Error looked down and froze for a few moments. Quietly, he growled, “_ ** _Don’t_** _let me go,”_ _flushing yellow when Reaper laughed behind him._

_After the threat, Error ordered Reaper to take him here and there, pointing and gesturing at the destinations. Reaper did as told, enjoying indirectly hugging slash cuddling his boyfriend the entire time. It went on for a little while, and at around 20 minutes later, Error had found the perfect book on how to make chocolate. With a victorious laugh, Reaper spun around with Error in his arms, chanting about how they’ll be cuddling tonight._

_Slowly, Reaper lowered him and his boyfriend to the ground. Error turned his head around and grinned at the god. “I guess you were right about this library,” Error confessed, flipping through the book. It had various but clear instructions on how to make different kinds of chocolate and chocolate-related recipes. Reaper hummed, looking over Error's shoulder to inspect the book himself. However, he didn't stay focused on it for long, and instead leaned into Error and buried his face in his shoulder. “I’ve never held someone in the air for that long before. That was exhausting,” Reaper sighed. He heard Error mumble something along the lines of ‘ok, whatever, too bad.’ Reaper knew Error wasn’t actually listening because he could hear the glitch still flipping through the pages of the cookbook, mumbling the instructions out loud to himself. Eventually, Error slapped the book closed and patted Reaper’s skull. “You’re a wimp,” Error remarked, snickering when Reaper lightly slapped Error on the back of his skull._

Reaching out, Error took a chocolate recipe book from a nearby shelf and examined it, smiling fondly. Well, if he was in the cooking aisle, then he knew exactly where to go to find the God of Knowledge. So Error went and did that, making right turns here and left turns there until he was face to face with Alph– the God of Knowledge. 

Looking Error up and down, she smiled meekly. “C-Can I help you?” She offered, recognizing Error as the Destroyer. And Reapers boyfriend. Alphys is definitely all knowing, but… Y’know… she isn't _all_ knowing… A piece of information or two about Reaper and Error's relationship wouldn't hurt the history books… 

Error scowled as if he could hear the gods thoughts, “Stop it. I’m not giving you shit on my personal life. I only want to know if it's possible to make a god tired.” Alphys brows raised, and she refrained from wiggling them straight after. “What d-d-do you mean?” She questioned, “As in sleepy tired? O-Or exhausted?” Error rolled his eye lights and Knowledge winced slightly. “Is there a difference?” Error muttered, annoyed. He was hoping he could get a straight up answer. He had better things to do right now.

Alphys sighed, starting to mutter to herself, tapping her chin as she thought out loud. Error watched her in her element, slightly freaked out about how she thought muttering about algebra should be related in making a god tired. Finally, she snapped out of it and looked up at Error. “Gods use lots of-of-of magic,” She started, holding a finger in the air as if she were a teacher teaching her student, “But magic always has its limits. A-a god would be too powerful w-with the option of endless use of m-m-magic.” She then hummed and went back to tapping her chin in thought. Error was listening carefully, absorbing the information the god was giving him. “However, gods, in general, have a lot of magic. N-N-Not endless, as I said before, but we have lots. Hm, but…” Alphys thought back when Undyne tried training her in using magic based attacks and how quickly it drained her magic and left her very tired afterward, “We have our weaker points that take up more magic. After that, we get rather tired, since w-w-we obviously regularly function off of magic. I wou– Error? Where d-did you go?”

–

Error looked up at the night sky of outertale, pondering. What could Error get Reaper to do to use so much magic that he got _sleepy?_

Well, harboring a child always takes up a bunch of magic… 

Error doubled over, holding his stomach as he laughed. He stayed like that for a few moments, laughing at the silly concept his crazed mind came up with. Wiping away a nonexistent tear, Error settled back into the tree he was leaning against. Hehe, harboring a child. Like _that_ was happening anytime soon between a God of Death and a destroyer of worlds.

_Maybe I could be blatant about using magic…?_ Error bit his lip, unsure. _Like, ‘whoever uses the most magic wins something from the other!!!’ No, no… Well, actually… No, that wouldn't work._

As Error recalled his interactions with Reaper that included using his magic, Error thought back to the library. He remembers Reaper floating for a while got him tired… But it took him 20 minutes to get to that point and he was only a little tired afterward. So, Errors got to be smart about this…

––––––

u kno what. it's 3am. idc that im not reaching my word count goal! i am lazy B) i will do the laziest thing ever u will be so shocked …….. i will skip straight to the cuddles. lets b real i am here just for the cuddles 

––––––

“... Reaper?” Error murmured, feigning concern. Reaper was behind Error, leaning into him, head resting on Errors shoulders. It was taking all of Error's willpower not to break into a big smile and laugh victoriously. His plan was working! No, his plan _worked!_

“I hate you,” Reaper growled, though there was no bite. He lightly punched Errors back, trying to express his anger in another form. “I hate y– Fuck, I already said that. Getting me like this was your plan all along, wasn't it?”

Error hummed innocently, grabbing Reaper’s wrists and turning around so they were facing each other. The sleepy pout on Reaper's face just boosted Error's satisfaction with the whole situation. “No, of course not!” Error protested, “I’m an asshole, but not to you!” Reaper groaned, throwing his head back at the stupidity and lying in his boyfriend's protest. “You are an asshole! You’re being one to me!” Reaper shot back with a whine, bringing his head back up to frown disapprovingly at Error. With a tsk, Error let go of Reapers wrists and shrugged carelessly. “Well, if you think I’m such an asshole, I’ll live up to it. You’re sleeping alone tonight!” With a smile that was a little too sweet, Error opened up a portal to his humble void. Normally, the two slept and cuddled together in Reapertale since Reaper actually lived in a house with a bedroom and a bed. Error opening a portal to his void obviously meant he wasn't going to Reapertale to cuddle.

Reaper gasped, sleepy lidded eye sockets opening completely when he realized Error was leaving. Going with his instinct, Reaper reached out and grabbed Error’s hand and yanked him back from the portal, the force making them both fall over. Instead of falling onto the ground as Error expected, they landed on Reapers bed in Reapertale. The two had landed side by side on the bed, with Reapers grasp on Errors hand still there.

Error blinked. He wanted to say he was unfazed by the sudden action, but he sort of wasn’t. He didn't think that Reaper had enough energy and magic to open a portal to the right place and timeline. _Shit,_ Error panicked when a thought crossed his mind, _Is he not actually tired? Is he faking it?_ Glancing over beside him, it took no effort for Error to confirm that Reaper wasn't faking it. The idiot was squinting at the ceiling like it took his loved ones. Reaper only ever did that when he was drained or tired in some way. Error never really understood why, but everyone has that one ceiling they hate, so he won’t judge. 

He won’t judge, but he will make fun.

“What’d the ceiling ever do to you?” Error queried, turning to his side to face the other more comfortably, “You know what? Don’t answer that.” Error extended his arms towards Reaper and did little grabby hands, grinning evilly. “C’mere,” Error coaxed, tone not matching his threatening expression, “Let’s sleep.”

–

Reaper blinked his eye sockets slowly, feeling _very_ tired along with the sensation of someone breathing down his neck. Unconsciously, his hand twitched, reaching out to grab… a pillow? Wait, where was–

Oh. _Oh._

Reaper huffed. Well, there went his big spoon streak. 

_I guess I should make the best of this,_ Reaper considered, beginning to enjoy the feeling of being held, _No harm in doing that._ Closing his eye sockets again, Reaper leaned into Errors hold, smiling softly. Reaper didn't move for quite a while, almost falling asleep again from how comfortable he felt. Being held was nice, Reaper concluded. He could get used to switching from the big and little spoon.

Eventually, Errors breathing stuttered, and Reaper felt Error shift behind him. There were a few grunts, and then a big sigh, and then a soft ‘oh.’ A few seconds later, ‘oh!’ The arms holding Reaper tightened and the god was pulled further into Errors grasp. ‘I did it~’ Reaper barely heard Error whisper, ‘I proved him wrong _and_ got to be big spoon~’ Error was silent for a few minutes after that, gently stroking a hand up and down Reapers arm.

“Are you awake?” Error questioned quietly, though it seemed more like he was asking himself than Reaper. Deciding to give up his act, Reaper turned around and looked up at his surprised boyfriend. “I’m awake,” Reaper cooed, enjoying Error's childish pout. Quickly, Error replaced it with a smug grin. “How does it feel being the loser?” Error teased, expecting Reaper to get annoyed and protest. To Error's surprise, Reaper did the complete opposite. “Other than feeling like shit before falling asleep last night, it feels pretty great. You’re a good cuddler,” The god ran a hand over Errors cheek, feeling a growing warmth under them. Reaper started chuckling, but it was quickly cut off with an intense and heated kiss from Error. 

“Wow,” Reaper gasped out as he pulled away from the kiss, breathless as his sockets widened, “We should _really_ cuddle more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i liked writing in this style ngl.... its so simple and fun :D and after that small snippet of dream n ink im considering writing abt them idk yet .... also can you tell i had NO idea what i was doing while writing this B)


	3. afterdeath: kitty pitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reaper likes cats and geno is like... Oh. Cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WANTED TO POST THIS ON JULY FIRST BUT NOOOOOOO I HAD TO PROCRASTINATE AND RUSH IT AND IT TURNED OUT SO BAD DJKSFHSJFJDSFHSJK im sorry im sorry im soOORRRRRYYYYYYYY

Geno hates to admit it, but he can be slow. It's not a regularly occurring thing - in fact, it's rather rare for him to slowly put the pieces together. But, sometimes, things can fly straight over his head  _ multiple  _ times until he finally notices what he's missing. One of those things that took Geno multiple years to catch onto was probably really obvious. 

Reaper wanted a cat.

Geno wanted to smack himself. Repeatedly. When he thinks back on it, there were more than just a few instances where he should have come to his conclusion. The time's Reaper would coo at a litter of kittens in the display of an animal shelter, the times he would point at a stray cat minding its own business while the two were on a walk… the list could go on and on. 

So, like the great husband he is, Geno stomped up to his lover and ordered him to open a portal to Life's sanctuary. Nobody but Reaper knew how to get there and even if Life trusted Geno with her, heh, life, she wasn't even meant to be found in the first place and didn't want her whereabouts exposed more than it already is. Geno respected that.

“I need to see Life,” Geno explained urgently, looking down at his husband who was seated on their sofa quietly reading a book. Reaper looked up from his book and squinted at his husband, concerned. 

“Why? What's wrong? Are you hurt?” Reaper asked, standing up and inspecting his husband for any injuries. Geno blinked and blushed a bit at the attention, then shook his head. “No, I’m fine, I just need to see Life. Now.”

Reaper stopped his searching and met his husband's eyes. He raised a questioning brow. “Are you not going to tell me why…?” He asked slowly, tilting his head. Geno huffed, crossing his arms and straightening his posture. “It's not a big deal, I just want to ask her some questions,” Geno clarified when Reaper didn’t look like he was going to open the portal to Lifes anytime soon.

The god of death stared at his husband for a few silent moments, skeptical. He sighed, caving when Geno pulled out a pout. “Fine then, let's go,” the god grumbled, and lifted his arm to open a portal, but Geno grabbed his arm to stop him from doing so. “Wait,” Geno blurted, “I want to talk to her alone, Reaps. Is… Is that okay?” Reaper blinked down at his husband, very lost and confused and full of questions. But then he glanced at his book and decided that  _ you know what, it's fine. Whatever. _

Reaper leaned down a bit and kissed his husband on his forehead, murmuring an ‘of course, hon’ before swiping his hand down and opening a portal to Life's sanctuary. Geno beamed, returning his given kiss with one on his husband's nose, slapped his ass, then laughed as he hopped through the opened portal. Before Reaper could do anything to get back at his husband, Geno closed the portal, giggling at how Reaper's entire face was flushed in his signature cyan.

“Never gets old,” Geno mused to himself, wiping his eye socket of a tear born from his laughter. After a few minutes of getting over his giggling fit, Geno started walking down a dirt path and stopped when he arrived in front of Life's cozy little cottages door. With a nervous huff, Geno lifted his fist and knocked on the door three times and fixed his posture. 

In just under a minute, Life swung the door open, her smile warmer than ever. “Geno!” She gasped, clasping her paws together, “Oh, how delightful. It's great to see you again!” Life glanced behind Geno for a few moments and her brows furrowed a tiny bit in confusion. “I don’t feel Sans’ magic… Why did you come alone? Are you alright?”

What is with Life and Reaper asking if he's okay? He’s fine, goddamnit! “Don’t worry, I’m perfectly fine. I, um, wanted to ask you some questions and maybe a… favor…?”

Life's eyes lit up and she stepped outside of her cottage, closing the door behind her. “Of course! Ask away! Why don’t we take a walk while doing so? It’s very nice out,” Life offered, gesturing behind Geno. The shorter grinned and nodded, stepping aside for Life to walk ahead. “That sounds great,” The glitch responded, following Life as she began walking down one of the several dirt paths connected to her cottage.

The two strolled for a bit, peacefully chatting up until Life brought back the reason Geno was here. “So, what was it that you wanted to ask me about?” She prompted, stopping in front of a wooden bench and sitting down on it, gesturing Geno to join her. With a polite smile, Geno nodded and sat down on the bench with the god. 

Geno paused before speaking, biting his lip as he began reconsidering this whole thing. No! No, Reaper deserved this. The poor thing has lived the majority of his life unable to touch anyone but his own brother, he deserved a cat at the very  _ least.  _ With his hype reinforced, Geno looked up at the other, smiling sheepishly.

“This a little out there, but… Is it possible to create a cat that’ll never die?” 

Life blinked. Then, she stopped blinking for a few seconds. Then, she went back to blinking.  _ Then _ , the realization set in for her. “You want to gift Sans an immortal cat?” She repeated flatly, her tone pitched a bit higher in confusion. Geno, a bit uncomfortable with the lack of reaction he was getting, blushed a bit in embarrassment and looked away from the god and instead at a loose thread on his sleeve. “... Yes?” He responded cautiously, looking back up at Life with a bit of a wince, “If– If it isn't possible o-or– Gosh, who am I kidding, this really  _ is _ out there. I’m sorry for wasting your time, I’ll j–”

Life's eyes widened and she reached out and held her hands in the air, a gesture for the other to stop when he began getting up from his seat. “No, dear, it's perfectly fine! Please, please, sit back down. It’s just that…” Life lowered her arms and looked down at her lap, smiling softly as she recalled distant memories, “I once wanted to offer Sans a cat that would never die. Back then, way,  _ way  _ back then, I hoped to use the gift to take our relationship to the next level.”

Geno froze.  _ Life used to like Reaper?! … I should have seen that coming. I really shouldn't be surprised. _

Life sighed, looking up at her lap and ahead of her, landing her gaze upon a small bunch of flowers. “I quickly realized that such a thing isn't possible,” Life sighed, and when she noticed Geno slouch in defeat in the corner of her eye, she quickly continued, “It isn't possible with  _ my _ power alone. It requires a price I couldn't pay.” 

At that, Geno straightened his back and looked up at Life with wide eyes, panicking a bit. “A price? What kind of price?”  _ What kind of price that even LIFE couldn't pay?!  _ Geno thought, his panic suddenly increasing in large amounts.

Life chuckled gently and lowered her gaze, meeting the glitch's intense stare. “Ah, it seems I made it sound quite dramatic. I just need a bit of one's soul who will never die,” Life explained gently, and her face fell a bit, “I… I couldn't make that kind of sacrifice.” Geno nodded, clenching his fists and furrowing his brows, full of newfound determination. “Take some of my soul!” He offered, almost urgently, “I’m not dying anytime soon. I can spare a bit of my soul, and from what I’ve heard, it comes back eventually anyway.”

Life smiled, albeit a little shakily, which was sort of unsettling to see on the embodiment of life. “Dear, if you do that, the possibility of a child in your future will be a long time from now. I believe we discussed this with you and Sans – If I were to create a child for you two, I’d need the magic from both your soul and Sans’. If you only have, for example, 4/5ths of a soul, then I cannot do the process safely. Your health would be at serious risk, and so would the creation of the child.”

Geno didn’t even think twice, waving his hand dismissively and shaking his head. “We aren't even close to being ready for raising kids yet,” Geno brushed off Life's concerns, grinning. He then clapped his hands together, grin turning eager, “So, how and when do we get started?”

–

_ Wow,  _ Geno thought, looking into a small caged off area of Life's cottage where a small, young black cat wandered around in,  _ That… was incredibly fast. I kinda thought I’d have to wait more than two days, but… That's life for ya, I guess. Who knew it only takes two for Life to create an immortal cat? _

“I created her to be at the age of six weeks,” Life explained, sitting down on a nearby chair and smiling fondly at the small kitten, “She will age very slowly, due to her immortality. Eventually, when you find that she's reached the appropriate age, you can come to me and I will stop her aging so she won’t have to slowly endure the pains of old age.”

Geno hummed in acknowledgment, holding a hand out for the tiny kitten to investigate. It took her a few seconds, but upon noticing a new thing to interact within her cage, she ran over and immediately started exploring it. She gnawed on Geno's hand, mewling repeatedly as she did so. Geno chuckled, endeared. “She’s chatty,” He noted, booping the kitten's nose gently, “Can I take her home?”

“Of course,” She answered, standing up from her chair, “Give me a moment to go get her enclosure for you to transport her in.”

–

**the loml <3 my geno!!!**

  
  


_ Hey, idiot, don’t come straight inside when you come home. Knock at the door, ok? _

_????? _

_ why?? _

_ I have the right to remain silent >:( _

_ no u dont im taking ur rights away _

_ poof _

_ When my rights get taken away, so does your coffee. _

_ Poof. _

_ wwait _

_ghgeno wiawt_

_ no!! _

_ not my coffee!!! _

_ anything but my coffee!!!!! _

_ fine. ill give u ur rights back im sorry _

_ Good. _

_ You better actually listen to me, dipshit. Knock on the door when you come home and come in at MY command. _

_ well shit, alright then ill do that _

_ ur so bossy _

_ i luv u _

_ Luv you too. _

_ you and your auto capitalization and punctuation are so annoying _

_ Oh yeah? Says the god that doesnt know how to cook. _

_ im a god i dont need to cook i eat the ones below me _

_ nomnomnonmnnmnomnm _

_ n e ways _

_ Stop changing the subject you illiterate dumbass! _

_ cya soon luv <3 _

_ ):< _

_ … See you.  _

_ … _

_ <3 _

–

Geno almost jumped through the fucking ceiling when he heard three knocks at the front door. He was more used to his husband creeping up on him when he came more than he was  _ knocking _ at their front door. Shaking his head at himself, Geno stood up, placing the small kitten he was once holding into a box, then ran off to open the door.

“Gen?” Reaper called out, voice muffled by the door, “Are you there?”

Exhaling slowly to calm his giddy nerves, Geno plastered on a smile that reflected his excited internal emotions and swung open the door. Reaper was standing on the other side, reflecting the smile his husband wore.

“Welcome home, my love,” Geno greeted warmly, holding a hand out for Reaper to take, “I have a surprise for you. A _very_ _big_ surprise.” Reaper reached out, grabbing Geno's hand and allowed himself to get dragged inside, shutting the door behind him as he did so. “Is that so?” Reaper chuckled, sitting down on their sofa when Geno gestured for him to do so, “I figured. It’s not every day you ask for Death to come knocking at your door.”

Oh, god, ew. Geno is so sick and tired of those jokes. How does his husband still find them funny? If anything,  _ he  _ should be the one sick and tired of these jokes.

“Ha, ha, ha,” Geno laughed mockingly, rolling his eye light as he made his way out of the living room, “So funny. Reaps, you’re hilarious. I’m absolutely blown away by how entertaining you are.” As Geno walked out, he could faintly hear Reaper laughing. With a small smile, Geno savored the laugh before it faded away entirely as he walked further and further away. As expected, he found himself in front of their bedroom door. He entered their bedroom where he kept their new kitten safe and sound in her box.

Peering into the box he was keeping the kitten in, he was surprised to find her just... sitting. She… is just sitting. What the heck? Do kittens do that?

“Don’t make noise until Reaper sees you,” Geno ordered, and the kitten looked up at him, mewling as if she understood him. Wait, did she? I mean, she was literally created by the embodiment of life. But Geno didn’t really know. He isn’t  _ that _ educated on cats. Luckily, he was educated enough to buy everything they needed to care for her, which were also all stashed away in their room.

Gently, Geno picked up the box the little kitten was chilling in, slowly walking out of the room. “I’ll be careful with you,” Geno reassured, smiling when the kitten practically chirped at him with another meow. Gah, he was already falling in love with her.

When Geno reached the living room where Reaper was seated, he stood right outside the doorway and against the wall. “Okay, Reaps, I want you to close and cover your eyes and you open them when I say so, alright?” Faintly, Geno heard the sound of a book being clapped closed and placed on the table in front of him. “Got it!” Reaper confirmed, “They’re closed and covered.”

Geno deadpanned. Does Reaper think he's  _ that  _ stupid? “Reaper, I cover them. Don’t spoil this surprise.”

“What’re you talking about?! They’re totall–”

_ “Reaper.” _

“ACK! They’re covered, they’re covered! I swear!”

Geno grinned, turning around the corner and entering the room. “Good,” Geno chimed, looking back down at the kitten, finding her laying on her side quietly. He’s quite baffled that she’s been silent this whole time. He’s also very grateful – she’s seriously helping him out a lot with her unusual silence. 

Walking over to the middle of the room where Reaper was seated on the sofa, Geno carefully placed the box on top of the coffee table. He reached into it, gently pulling the chill kitten out of the box and pushing it away. Staring at the kittens curious, wide and energetic yellow eyes, Geno took in a breath and forced the excited butterflies within him to calm. “You can open your eyes, Reaps,” Geno whispered. 

Reaper, who was grinning in amusement, took his hands off of his eye sockets and looked at his husband in front of him. 

“I bet y–” Reapers gaze quickly landed on the kitten in Geno's hands. A flash of excitement and pure joy crossed his features before they were crushed too soon with a deep frown. “Gen, I… I can’t touch them,” Wistfully, Reaper tore his gaze from the kitten to Geno instead, “Hon, this is really sweet, but you know we can’t keep any pets.”

Much to Reaper's shock and confusion, Genos' excited grin only grew. “Yes, we can!” The glitch giggled, way too goddamn excited to keep it in anymore, “Sweetheart, you can touch her. She can’t die. I promise you.”

Reaper blinked and leaned back a bit, bewildered and a bit cautious. “That… are you serious? You… You're not joking, are you?” At that, Geno blinked, a little bewildered himself. “What? No, I wouldn't lie about something like that. Here, try holding her!” Geno outstretched his arms, offering the small kitten to be taken by Reaper.

Reaper looked down at the little thing, sockets wide. _ I… I’ve never touched a living cat before… _ Reaper's thoughts nervously murmured. Shakily, the god reached out and touched the tiny kitten with his finger, squinting his eye sockets shut as he cringed back a bit, bracing for the body to go limp in his husband's hands.

He did  _ not  _ expect tiny teeth to gnaw at his finger. Open a single socket, Reaper nearly startled at the sight of the kitten chewing his finger. For a moment, he didn't really realize what was happening. Then, it settled in.

“Oh my god,” He rasped out, his free hand flying up to his mouth in shock, “I… Oh my god. I-I– I’m touching a cat,” He stated dumbly. With wide sockets, Reaper looked up at his husband, whose giddy grin hasn't faded since the moment Reaper settled his sockets on it, “Can I hold her?” Reaper asked softly, the volume of his voice  _ not  _ reflecting the haywire emotions within him. With an aggressively hyped nod, Geno outstretched his arm a bit more, his grin practically cracking the edges of his face.

Gently, ever so gently, Reaper picked up the small kitten, staring at her in absolute awe. “She's…” Reaper began, exhaling shakily when the little thing nuzzled his hand, “She’s so  _ tiny.  _ And– And  _ soft _ .” The god placed the kitten on his lap, beaming when she tried climbing up his cloak, wanting to be held again. Reaper plucked the little thing off him, holding her yet again his trembling hands. 

The god lifted his arms, holding the little kitten in front of his face, allowing the cat to lean forward and sniff his face, which is exactly what she did. When she leaned too far forward and accidentally bumped into Reaper's nose, Reaper finally lost it and squealed. 

_ Wow, okay, I did NOT know he could do that,  _ Geno thought, eyes wide at the high pitched sound he just witnessed his husband release.

With a gleam in his sockets that much resembled a child on Christmas morning, Reaper looked over at his husband, his smile so bright it was quite close to blinding. “I love her,” Reaper stated, his voice filled with so much happiness and fondness, “Gen, I love you so, so, so,  _ so  _ much.” Suddenly, Reaper leaned forward, grabbing Geno's turtleneck and yanking him over, kissing the other passionately. When Reaper pulled away, Geno was way more than just a little blown away from the kiss.

_ Wow,  _ Geno thought, blushing profusely as he reached up to touch his mouth where he had been kissed,  _ I should get him gifts like these more if it means he’ll kiss me like that. _

Turning his attention back to the kitten, Reaper cooed at the little thing when she mewled and batted at his cheek. “I’m… I’m gonna call you Kitty.” Although Reaper didn’t notice, Geno deadpanned beside him, unimpressed. “Kitty?” Geno repeated, suddenly losing a lot of respect for his husband. Okay, well… It was kinda cute. Kinda.  _ Kinda,  _ okay? Maybe it’ll grow on him.

“Kitty!” Reaper beamed, holding Kitty up in the air, who let out a long meow in response as she flailed her little limbs. Reaper then placed her on the sofa between them and pointed at Geno. “That's Dad,” The god explained, and then he jerked a thumb at himself, “This is Papa.” When Kitty waddled over back to Reaper and climbed onto Reapers lap and nuzzled him again, the god decided that she got the message.

Geno scoffed, crossing his arms and rolling his eye light. “Pff, you stupid dork,” He smirked, though it didn't take long for him to realize that the other didn't even hear the remark, realizing that he was too distracted with softly murmuring to their new cat. With a fond smile, Geno watched as his husband cooed at their tiny little Kitty.

–

“Reaps!” Geno hollered as he walked into their house, hands full of bags packed to the brim of necessities and ice cream that needed to be put in the freezer ASAP, “Reaps, I need your help putting this stuff away.” When he didn't get a response, Geno huffed, dropping the bags at the door and walking into their living room, on the hunt for his husband. When he wasn't in the living room, Geno ventured into their bedroom, and that's where Geno found Reaper.

Much to his amusement, Geno found his lover sound asleep, curled around their basically-teenager aged Kitty who was also asleep. Geno brought his hands up to his mouth, eyes shining comically as he stared at the two. 

This… This is just…! Too cute…! H-He can’t handle this…!! He–!

Giving in to his infatuation, Geno rushed over and gave his husband the biggest yet gentlest kiss he has ever given to his lover. Obviously, this made the other stir, and he blinked his sockets open and looked up at Geno, a little thrown off and confused. 

“Gen…?” He murmured, his confusion only intensifying when Geno cried out and grabbed his face, and leaned in to kiss it again. “What–” Reaper began, only to again be kissed by Geno, this time on his forehead. A little embarrassed at the fondness in his lover's eye light and kisses, Reaper blushed his signature cyan. “Hon, I– Why’re you kissing me so mu– Ack!” Geno grabbed the other's cheek, pinching it and shaking it within his grasp to cut the other off.

“I,” a kiss, “Love,” another kiss, “You,”  _ another  _ kiss, “So,” a smooch, “MUCH.” And finally, a biiiiig kiss. Reaper was blushing an intense cyan at this point, the color filling up his entire face, sputtering helplessly at the sudden burst of affection given from his husband. 

Kitty effectively ruined the moment when she started hacking up a hairball right between the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok but like #GiveReaperACatHeDeservesIt2020 also the name i gave that poor cat LMAOOOO i suck at names
> 
> this was so short im so sorry ;_; im working on two other oneshots and one of them has hit like 11k words and im not even close to finishing it so dw i've been busy u just cant tell dsfjhskdfh it should be up within the next two weeks at the most. listen i know my last two oneshots sucked ass but i SWEAR i have the BESTEST shid for u guys its just SO LONG give me more time i swear ill upload it q_q
> 
> i may come back to this and add on more? probably not lol don't count on it :,) if i do i'll delete this little segment right here lololol
> 
> k bye!!!!


	4. afterdeath: *in gru voice* light bulb!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> geno: u can eat food  
> reaper: wait hold on What

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is 238467893478927593793847498ry48ytoq74tw3 different ways to go abt this concept ur abt to read but idc :D man i just wanted to upload smthn ;_; i've been working rly hard on a few things but they're taking a long time so i thought in the meantime ill upload this instead!!!!

Geno scowled at the warm beverage in Reaper's hands as the god entered the save screen unceremoniously.  _ Fucking coffee,  _ Geno thought to himself distastefully as he glared at the drink,  _ Always with the fucking COFFEE! _

__

“Hi,” Reaper greeted, his tone simple. He was distracted by closing the portal behind him so adding a little extra warmth to his tone slipped from his mind. For a split second, Geno got to look into the portal and he wasn't surprised to see a legendary Starbucks bathroom on the other side. 

_ FUCKING STARBUCKS, MAN!!!  _ Geno kept his famous scowl solid and refrained from dragging his hands down his face out of sheer annoyance.  _ Imagine being the god of death – DEATH – and having the ability to go anywhere anytime and pick and choose whatever you want to eat. And you choose coffee. Over and over and OVER again. _

“Really?” Geno deadpanned as he looked up at the other from the ground, “A bathroom?”

In response, Reaper shrugged and leaned on a nonexistent wall (damn him and his floating!!!) as he took a sip from his warm coffee through a straw. “Gotta do what you gotta do,” The god hummed, sending a wink Genos way. Geno promptly ignored the wink and pretended the growing red flush on his face wasn't there. Instead, he crossed his arms and looked away with a huff. “Says the God of Death,” The glitch muttered, barely loud enough for the taller to hear.

Reaper suddenly fake sobbed as he threw his head back in exasperation. “The AMOUNT of times I’ve heard that from people is  _ unreal _ ,” He whined, slapping a hand on his forehead and dragging it down his face. Reaper lifted his head back up and made ugly mocking faces and began speaking in a high pitched, mocking tone: “Oh, well you’re the god of death! You’re so powerful! Use your power! Don’t do this! Do that! This, that! What’re you dooooiiinnnggg?! You're the God of McFucking DEATH, get your shit together! How dare you, you’re the oh so great God of Death, live up to your tiiiiitleee!” Reaper ended his speech with mocking baby cries that got Geno to burst into a fit of laughs and giggles. Reaper found himself beaming at the sound.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” The glitch gasped out through his laughter, putting a hand on his chest as he jokingly pouted up at the other, “That sounds so hard. It must be difficult living the high life and living up to people's expectations all the time. I was only teasing,” And, for the cherry on top as his pout faded back into a deadpan, “Idiot.”

Now Reaper was pouting. “I’m not that much of an idiot!” he countered, sipping some coffee before continuing to speak and allowing himself to think for a moment, “But, y’know, let's be fair. You’re not the brightest bulb yourself.” Geno scoffed, eye socket wide in shock, and well as personally offended.  _ “Excuse  _ me?” The shorter spat, punching the ground with his fist threateningly, “The only idiot around here is you and I know that for a goddamn  _ fact.” _

“Mmmm…” Reaper hummed skeptically, smoothly switching from leaning on a nonexistent wall to sitting criss-cross on the ground, “... Agree to disagree, Geno.”

“Mmm-hmm,” The glitch nodded slowly, almost thoughtfully, leaning back on his hands as he raised a brow, “Sure.”

After their small banter, the two fell into a silence, the only noise bouncing around the nonexistent walls of the save screen being shifting of fabric and Reaper sipping from his coffee. The two were lost in their heads, though silently appreciative of each other's company. Eventually, though, Geno voiced a question that had been bouncing around in his head for a little while.

“Why do you only drink coffee?” Geno asked suddenly, making the god in front of him immediately look up with raised brows from staring at the coffee in his hands. He blinked, taking in the question, and after a few seconds of his thoughts bouncing around his posture relaxed and he grinned. 

“You can’t kill coffee with a death touch,” was all the God of Death said. Now it was Geno's turn to blink in confusion. 

“You can’t kill…?” The shorter echoed, trailing off as he tried to understand what Reaper said. 

_ Death touch? Killing coffee?  _ Geno thought in confusion,  _ What does he mea–? … Oh. Oh? OH. _

“OH!” Geno finally cried out, finally comprehending what Reaper had just said, giving himself the liberty to laugh at himself for his stupidity for a few moments. Reaper just grinned and nodded. Geno didn’t speak for a moment, letting his thoughts run wild before coming up with a response. Then, a light bulb went off in his head. A very bright one, by the way. He has the brightest bulb in the fucking universe, screw what Reaper had to say about his light bulb and its brightness.

“Time is frozen in the save screen,” The glitch stated, almost dumbly (he’s literally alive right now because he’s frozen in time???), “So… how’re you supposed to kill food if it isn't given the time to decay and die?” For a long, long minute, Reaper didn't say anything. He was dead frozen – The only thing keeping Geno from thinking the other had literally frozen was the one or two blinks about every fifteen seconds. Finally, the god spoke. “Holy shit,” he rasped, his grip on his coffee slackening a bit, “Wait– Uh, holy shit.” 

Geno snickered, enjoying the stunned expression on Reapers' face. “See what I mean? You’re an idiot,” The glitch smirked, shoving the others shoulder a bit. Instead of shoving him back, Reaper continued to stare at Geno with wide eye sockets. Geno just stared back, smirk still ever so strong. Suddenly, Reaper stood up and pointed an accusatory finger at Geno.

“I hate you,” He stated nonchalantly, beginning to open up a portal with his other hand, “I’m going to go get some coffee cake. Do you want some?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> then geno goes "wait if nothing ever decays in the save screen does that mean leftovers will never go bad and fruits and veggies will forever stay fresh?" and then proceeds to become a chef bc let the poor man entertain himself. reaper luvs da food anyway its all great!!! such a happy couple


	5. drink: nothing but cuddles babey!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 600 words of dream and ink being sleepy. not a lot but u know what? this is the first real content ive made of them give me a break im warming up to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact i wrote this when i was sleepy and I FINISHED IT IN ONE SITTING

“Dreeeeaaam?” Ink sang, slipping into the doodle sphere after a long day of… Work? Ink was a guardian, it didn't really feel appropriate to refer to his extremely significant and life-saving position as plain old ‘work.’ Oh well! Who's it gonna hurt? 

“Dream? C’mon, you said we’d be sleeping toge– Oh,” Ink caught sight of Dream asleep… Standing up. 

_ I’m taking a picture of this,  _ Ink thought to himself frantically, fumbling around for his phone in his various pockets. When he finally found his stupid little device, he yanked it out and snapped a picture faster than a human brain could ever process. With that saved and in his camera roll, Ink strolled up to Dream and stood in front of him with a bright smile. 

Ink squinted as he studied his boyfriend.  _ Is he seriously asleep?  _ The artist thought to himself, scanning the other up and down. He had leveled calm breathing… there wasn't any tension in his face, either. And he was asleep in perfect posture. For whatever reason, Dream always fell asleep in the most perfect positions. So he also  _ never  _ had backaches. 

_ Looks uncomfortable. I hope he hasn't been sleeping on his feet for too long,  _ Ink observed, noticing how Dream was beginning to very slowly slouch forward,  _ We should get to an actual bed…  _ With his bright smile still there, Ink wrapped his arms around Dream in a hug and rested his face in the crook of his neck. Wow, huh, Ink felt really sleepy. Holy shit, the sleepiness is hitting _hard_ right now. What kind of adrenaline was he running on a second ago?

There was a quiet, sharp inhale that Ink hardly registered from the other. Dream unconsciously slumped into the other and groaned tiredly. There were a few mumbles from the previously sleeping skeleton, but Ink barely comprehended them.

“Bed…” Dream whispered, that being the only thing making it through Inks sluggish mind. Good god, how did he get  _ so  _ sleepy so quickly?

Ink sighed, making a noise of understanding and pulled away from the hug he was giving Dream. As he pulled out, a hand grabbed onto his shirt and yanked him back into Dreams arm. With a chuckle, Ink buried his face back into Dreams shoulder and murmured, “Teleport?” Dream nodded, yet again mumbling something Ink couldn't understand. The noises sounded like he was agreeing.

With their destination confirmed, Ink teleported himself and Dream to their little cottage Ink created for the two of them long ago when they first became a thing. 

_ “I think… I think we need a place,” Dream stated out of the blue as the new couple worked (in the doodle sphere) on organizing an event for multiple AUs, “We need something to ground our relationship, I think. This sort of all feels like… the same as before? Except more cuddling.” _

_ “And more kissing?” Ink added, winking. Dream chuckled softly, a yellow blush dusting his cheeks. “And kissing,” Dream finished, smiling fondly at Ink. The artist extended his hand out and his giant Broomy materialized in his hand with magic.  _

_ “Anything for you, my love!” Ink sang, jumping to his feet with a determined look on his face. Dream watched with his fond smile still there as Ink– No,  _ his  _ Ink ran off. _

The two guardians landed on their soft, bouncy bed with a  _ whump.  _ Dream whined as he slowly tore himself from Inks arms. He was  _ not  _ falling asleep in all these layers. And apparently Ink wasn't either, judging by the repetitive sound of clothing landing on the ground. Ink and his layers, man!

When the two were done with taking off their day clothes, Dream was already under the covers, nice and comfortable. Ink predictably finished changing well after Dream, so when he crawled under the covers, Dream was half asleep. When Dream stuffed his face into Ink's chest on instinct, Ink whined and shuffled away.

“I wanna be the smaller spoon tonight,” Ink pouted, giving Dream his best pair of puppy eyes. Dream, too tired to properly function, grunted in defeat and pulled his boyfriend into his chest. Ink hummed in delight and got comfortable in his boyfriend's arms.

“G’night,” Ink whispered. All he got in response were the most endearing snores he's ever heard in his entire life. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then when the two of them woke up ink somehow turned into the big spoon and dream ended up in his arms. good vibes. also, i have a headcanon that dream has one of snores that arent rly ugly theyre like... really soft???? have u guys heard those kinds of snores?? yeah. those
> 
> ALSO!!! **if u guys have any prompts for the pairs ive written so far, pls lmk!!** i know i said ive been working on a couple of projects, and i still am, but i wna write other stuff too. i just dont have any ideas :,) drop a few prompts for me and if it sparks interest ill write it!! 
> 
> also i wna interact with u guys in general i love it sm ;_; it doesnt need to be a compliment we can just talk abt the couple i wrote abt or whatever idk lmao


	6. destructivedeath: alphabet prompt list!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a word as a prompt in the order of the alphabet!! not all of them are filled, i think i skipped 4. **none of the prompts are connected to each other!** except for the last one, which is a sequel prompt lol
> 
>  _THIS_ is the oneshot ive been talking abt in all of my previous oneshots btw!!!
> 
> KEY:
> 
> surface - they live on the surface and were raised ‘normally’ (the same type of concept from my ‘don’t miss da bus’ oneshot) 
> 
> human – they're humans lol… plot twist they're humans AND girls 
> 
> multiverse - everything is normal: error is the destroyer of worlds and reaper is the god of death so on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started writing this when school ended and i finished it on the last day of summer (the day im uploading this lol), so some prompts are better than others :,) i also lost whoever made the prompt list im so sorry ;_; 
> 
> WOOOOOOOOO

**[surface] - Age.** _Do they plan on spending their lives together? How do they imagine their relationship years from now?_

“Hey, move it, there's not enough space for me on the sofa,” Error huffed, glaring down at his smirking boyfriend sprawled across the sofa. At his boyfriend's words, Reapers smirk grew, and the seventeen, nearly eighteen year old opened his arms wide and did grabby hands.

“There's plenty of space in my arms!” Reaper suggested, winking. Error sputtered, and his face erupted with color at the offer. “Shut the fuck up!” The high school senior promptly barked, pointing an accusatory finger at the other. When Reaper's arms stayed open, and his smirk didn't fade, Errors glare hardened, and he clenched his fists.

“I’m getting the popcorn, and I expect you to have moved from hogging the sofa to sitting on a singular cushion, got it?” After his order, Error turned around on his heel and stomped away into the kitchen to grab the popcorn, grumbling to himself about his boyfriend’s antics. Reaper watched the shorter stomp away with an amused grin on his face. 

It didn’t take long for Error to grab the popcorn they were planning on munching on for the movie they’re about to watch. It was definitely more than enough time for Reaper to move from his spot, but alas, he was in precisely the same spot Error left him in when the shorter returned. Error opened his mouth to start yelling at his annoying ass boyfriend, but the sad pout on the tallers face made him think twice. Error glared down at the desperate pout until he finally gave in. 

“Fine,” Error sighed, sitting down on the sofa, “Don't do anything weird, got it? Or it's a punch in the face for you.” Error whirled around to grab a blanket, and it also hid the small smile on his face that formed when Reaper gasped in delight. 

After a victory punch in the air that Error didn't see, Reaper sat up and grabbed a few pieces of popcorn and popped them into his mouth. After chewing, thinking, and swallowing, Reaper spoke again. “Only a punch? Nothing else? You’ll punch me, but stay in my arms?”

Error whirled around, annoyance evident in his tensed posture. “I SAID–” 

Reaper snickered and shook his head along with waving his arms in the air, effectively silencing Error and his upcoming rant. “I was kidding,” The junior soothed, snickering again when Error huffed and went back to trying to get a specific fluffy blanket buried at the bottom of the blanket basket. Reaper stared at Error and bit back a comment of the view he was getting and, instead, tried to be a better man and offered to help Error out. 

“Is the blanket seriously that stuck? Can I help?” The taller proposed. Error whined and let go of the blanket and hung his head in defeat. “Mmh.. yeah, you can help or whatever…” While Error reached back down to tug on the sheet again and Reaper stood up and began making his way over, the glitch grumbled, “Idiot.”

_“Your_ idiot~” Reaper hummed as he reached into the blanket basket and tugged with Error. With two teenagers pulling at the blanket, it was out in mere seconds. Error felt a bit embarrassed that it took just a bit of extra strength to get the blanket out so quickly. 

Reaper, being the attentive bastard he is, picked up on Error's agitation and discomfort and threw the fluffy blanket over the shorter's head. “You loosened it up,” Reaper reassured, plopping back onto the sofa, “I barely even pulled on it. C’mon, get over here! Get in my arms! Hurry! I miss you!”

Surprisingly, Error didn't throw a fit over the blanket being thrown over his head. Instead, he pulled off the blanket and turned and walked over to Reaper, wordlessly plopping into his arms. He did all of it with a pout.

“You brat,” Error grumbled as he picked a movie for them to watch. Luckily, he knew Reaper’s preferences in movies, and he found a movie he thought both of them might enjoy watching reasonably quickly. He opened up the description of the movie and patted Reaper’s face to get his attention.

“Does this look good?” Error asked, gesturing to the TV with the remote. Reaper looked from Error to the TV, skimmed the summary of the movie for somewhere around 4 seconds, and nodded. Error held in a scoff and instead rolled his eye lights as he began playing the movie. “If you don’t like the movie, I don’t want to hear you complaining. Got it?” Error felt Reaper nod behind him, and there was a muffled noise of confirmation. His mouth was too full with popcorn for him to speak properly, but Error got the idea.

When the movie began nearing its end, the popcorn was finished, and Reaper was a little bit more than half asleep.

“Amir?” A man with dark skin, who was in the movie the two were watching, whispered into the dark of the night, “Amir, my darling… Do you still love me?”

Amir, who was inches away from stepping into his car and off of his now ex-boyfriends property, glanced behind him with an unreadable look on his face. “I loved you once,” He teased, “Not anymore. It would never have lasted.” Amir swung into his car, buckled in, started up the car, and popped his head out of the car's open window to talk to his ex-boyfriend one more time. “See you around,” He clicked his tongue, gave his ex-boyfriend a finger gun, and drove away. Right there, the movie ended, and the credits started rolling. When the obnoxious music for the credits started playing, Error felt Reapers free hand reach out and pat around them to find the remote. Since he was half asleep and the music was disorienting him, he found the task rather difficult. 

With an airy chuckle, Error grabbed the remote that fell on the floor and muted the TV sound. There was a sigh of relief from Reaper, and his arm dropped, landing on Error's side. The taller relaxed and pulled Error, who had been in Reapers arms the entire time, closer and tighter into his embrace. Error let it happen as he watched the credits fly by. 

Error was a bit uncomfortable with his movie choice. During the entire movie, two boyfriends in the film looked like they had no plans of breaking off suddenly… broke off at the very end of the movie. It was civilized, and Amir had his reasons as to why he wanted to break it off, but it still left Error uncomfy. The two began their relationship the same age Reaper and Error did (right before the beginning of junior year of high school), and the relationship in the film lived on until they both turned 21.

But… that was an issue Error could think about when he became a legal adult. He’s still young, and so is Reaper… But Error couldn't help but voice a question. 

Error twisted his body around so he was face to face with his nearly asleep boyfriend. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was soft, but Error knew the other wasn't sleeping because every so often, his fists would clench. It wasn't anything intense, Error knew he did that when the other was sleepy but didn’t want to fall asleep. 

“Don’t fall asleep,” Error said anyway, watching with an amused grin when Reaper shook his head, and both his fists clenched, basically saying that he wasn't falling asleep. Error watched with his amused grin still going strong as Reaper slowly relaxed again and as his arms around the shorter loosened. He was falling asleep again.

“I’ll lick you if you fall asleep,” Error hummed, a giggle slipping out when Reaper's face scrunched up in disgust, and he tightened his arms around the other, bringing him closer despite the threat. After the cringe and the tug from the other, Error continued to watch Reaper repeat what he had done moments ago and begin to fall back asleep. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Error murmured, fiddling with a loose string from Reaper's sweater. The taller nodded and Error felt him gently clench his fist. 

Error gulped and began tugging on the loose string, the attempt of a diversion doing nothing to soothe his worried thoughts. “How long do you think we’re gonna last?” 

Error was a bit surprised at how quickly Reaper responded. It was simple, and he said it quietly and slowly because of his exhaustion, but Reaper mumbled out, “A long time.” Error nodded, despite the other not seeing it, and stopped fiddling with the string attached to Reapers sweater as relief washed over him. After a few beats of silence, Reaper sleepily muttered, “What… do you think?”

Error hummed in thought as he watched Reaper properly fall asleep. “I think for a while,” he eventually whispered.

**[human] – Bath.** They share a bath or shower or bathe as in swimming or sunbathing.

Error flushed at the catcall whistle from her wife as she stepped out into their backyard. “Shut up, stupid! I just changed into my bathing suit and wore shorts over it! I’m also bringing out snacks that you should be helping me with!” Error scolded, pointing a finger at Reaper, who was on the other side of their pool, sitting under the shade on the edge with her feet dipped in the water. She, too, was wearing a bathing suit. She wore a black one piece that Error had picked out for her a while back. Due to Reaper's skin being so sensitive to sunburns, she never wore it much, and if she did, it wasn't for long. She wore it today for their small ‘best friends only’ pool party.

“I’m sorry~” Reaper cooed, adjusting her wide-brimmed straw sun hat so that she could see Error better, “Do you still need my help?” Swinging her feet back and forth, Reaper sneakily looked her wife up and down, taking in her buff figure. Her eyes lingered on her built shoulders… Wow, her wife is _so_ hot.

Error growled, slamming the food tray she was carrying onto the shaded table beside the pool. “Yes, dumbass! Get your flat ass up and inside and grab the plastic utensils!” She ordered over her shoulder, pointing at the sliding glass door she had walked out of not even a minute ago. Reaper hummed in acknowledgment, starting to lift her feet out of the pool. “Bossy bossy,” She mused, leaning back and placing her feet on the hot, dry concrete. With a hiss, Reaper dunked her feet back in the water, no longer grinning and now pouting at this new obstacle. 

“Babe!” Reaper called out, pout deepening when Error didn’t answer nor react to her, “Sweets! Honeybuns! My love! Um… My one and only?” Reaper perked up when Error reacted and turned around at the last nickname with a raised brow. _My one and only…_ Reaper repeated to herself in her head, _She seems to like it. I’ll have to save that nickname for later then~_

“What is it?” Error bit out, obviously not in the mood. For what? Dealing with her Reaper, obviously. 

“The ground is too hot to walk on! Carry meee~!” Reaper whined, stretching out her hands in front of her and doing little grabby hands. Error rolled her eyes, dragging a hand down her face as she groaned. She glanced around and found a pair of flip flops beside her. Picking them up, she stomped over to her adorable, attractive, and really hot wife with an annoyed scowl. Wordlessly, she dumped the flip flops in front of Reaper, immediately turning on her heel and planning on making her way back inside to collect more things that needed to be put outside.

“No!” Reaper gasped when Error turned away, reaching out and grabbing her ankle, effectively stopping the other, “I said carry me! Carry me! No flip flops!”

Error growled, yanking her ankle out of Reapers grasp. “What are you? Five _?_ Get your ass up and out of the pool before I drown you in it instead,” Error threatened as she looked down at her wife disapprovingly, crossing her arms and resting her weight on one of her feet. When Reaper only pouted up at her, arms outstretched, and doing grabby hands, Error's expression and emotions only intensified. 

The two stayed in their positions for a little, Reaper doing grabby hands and Error scowling down back at the other. Quickly, Error's patience ran thin, and she decided to grab Reaper's arm to hoist her up. _Not_ to pick her up and carry her. But when Reaper’s dark, _dark_ brown eyes flashed mischievously, Error regretted her decision to grab her wife’s hand immediately. 

Before Error could adequately react, Reaper yanked her into their pool, both of them falling into the chilling chlorine-smelling water. With the sudden movements, Reaper's oversized sun hat flew off her head and gently landed where Reaper was previously sitting. Somehow, with the splashes from two bodies hitting the water, the hat didn’t get wet.

Error, however, couldn't relate. With a loud gasp for air, Error's head popped out of the water, now enraged. No, more than just enraged. She was fucking _livid._

Noticing Reaper starting to swim up to the surface, Error did the first thing that came to mind and reached out and grabbed her wife’s shoulders, holding her underwater as anger boiled within her blood. She felt Reapers shoulders shake with what she assumed was laughter, and bubbles popped up above Reapers head. Eventually, after a little playful thrashing, Reaper ripped Errors hands off her shoulders and popped her head out of the water with a sharp inhale.

“You fucking _ASSHOLE!”_ Error screeched once the other was out of the water, her anger increasing when Reaper fucking _giggled._ Yeah, it was cute as hell and made her want to kiss her wife until she couldn’t breathe, but– “I spent _so fucking long_ getting my hair to fucking work with me today and you RUINED it. You absolute fucking dipshit! I hate you!”

When Reaper continued to giggle, Error squinted, a dangerous look on her face. She swam forward, going nose to nose with her wife, who stopped giggling and was now wide eyed but smiling widely.

“You _will_ pay for this,” Error whispered, and Reaper shuddered in slight fear, but kept her smile. Before responding, she wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and pecked beside her mouth. “I’m sorry~” Reaper apologized slowly, sort of meaning it. Reaper knew that Error didn't put that much time into her hair and was only going haywire because of the adrenaline rush of falling into the pool. Leaning back, Reaper gazed at her with love filling her eyes, blush lightly dusting her cheeks. Error in return flushed and grit her teeth, annoyed at how her own blush was taking over so quickly. 

After a few moments, Reaper murmured a soft, “You’re so beautiful.” When the blush on Error's face increased, Reaper's expression softened even more. “I love you _so_ much.”

Error splashed Reapers face, embarrassed and flustered, “I love you more! Shut up! Get to work! We need to dry off! GO, GO, GO!”

-

Geno leaned in, catching Error alone at the snack table and filling up her plate with food. 

“How and why is your hair wet?” Geno asked, stroking a hand through her sister’s hair gently, cringing at how crusty it felt from the pool water, “I haven't seen you get into the pool yet, and I was the first to arrive.”

Error scoffed, not looking up to make eye contact with her sister and continued filling her plate with food. “Reaps fucking yanked us into the pool right before everyone arrived,” Error growled through grit teeth, “She got us both wet. Got my hair fucking drenched. I’m pretty sure Reaps’ hair is dry by now, though, with how short it is.” Geno whistled, the sound high pitched and surprised, and turned around and landed her gaze on her sister's wife on the other side of the pool. Upon focused inspection, Geno realized that Error was right, and Reaper's short, black wavy bobbed hair was indeed dry. It being messy and a little tangled was the only thing to prove that it was once wet with pool water.

_Reaper is in for it,_ Geno sighed to herself, munching on a strawberry from her sister's plate, _I wonder what Error’ll do back at her. Or has she already gotten her revenge?_

“What are you gonna do to her?” Geno prompted, raising a brow. She didn’t take her eyes off Reaper, though. She was trying to find some sort of evidence of revenge done by Error. Beside Geno, Error chuckled darkly.

“Ah, well… You know how sensitive Reaper's skin is to the sun, right? With how fucking pale and shit she is? Like you?” 

Geno paled, and she turned to her younger sister, jaw dropped. “You did _not._ Error, tell me you didn’t,” Geno murmured, eyes wide in fear for poor Reaper.

Error grinned, a light shadow going over her own eyes, answering Geno’s assumptions without words.

-

“Ouch… Ow, that hurts! Error, be careful! Erro– OW!” Reaper turned around, fed up with her torture, and batted her wife's hand away from her back in disapproval, “That hurts! Be more gentle, for goodness sake!”

“I’m _am_ being gentle, stupid! You’re the sensitive one who got sunburned,” Error scoffed, continuing to rub the burn cream on her wives back, “You dumbass, why didn’t you use your stronger sunscreen?!”

“Because you hid it from me!” Reaper shot back, exasperated, throwing her arms in the air. When it strained the burned skin on her back, she dropped her arms quickly and hissed in pain. “I said I was sorry about the pool thing,” Reaper whined, hunching over as she hung her head while her wife continued to rub the burn cream onto her back, “You didn’t need to go as far as giving me sunburns that’ll take a whole two and a half weeks to go away completely.” Behind Reaper, Error tsked her tongue three times and shook her head. 

“Yes, I did need to go that far, Reaps. I’m your wife. I have every right to do so. Your burns will be gone in a week anyway, not two and a half, stop being so dramatic.”

“I’m not bein– OW! DON’T PUSH ON IT!” Squirming under her wife's hands, Reaper yet again batted the other’s hands off her back, “What part of ‘ow, that hurts’ do you not understand?!” At her wife’s disapproving gaze, she faltered and returned to her previous position with her defeat radiating off of her in waves. “You big baby,” Error sighed, gently running her hands through her wife’s hair, smiling softly when she melted into the touch, “I won’t do this again if you don’t do something like what you did today again. Got it?”

Reaper looked up, eyes full of love as she reached out to cup her wifes squishy face. “I won’t, my one and only~” She cooed, her smile widening when she felt a sudden warmth grow from under her hands. Suddenly, Reaper's eyes filled with horror at a realization.

“I WON’T BE ABLE TO CUDDLE!”

  
  


**[surface] - Commitment.** _How committed are they? What do they promise to and expect from each other? How do they show their commitment to each other?_

“Error!” The first grader whispered into his best friend's ear, urgently, “Let’s get married!”

Error gasped in shock, standing up from his crouching position over a little mound of torn up leaves and snapped sticks. “No!” He snapped, crossing his arms and looking down at his boy friend. Boy friend, _not_ boyfriend! Reaper always says it the wrong way.

Reaper, Errors _boy friend_ , stayed crouched on the ground with a look of hurt on his face. It quickly disappeared and was replaced with a big smile instead. “Error! Marry me, please! And thank you!” Reaper restated, still just hopeful as before. Reaper knew that adding please and thank would work. It’s gotta! It always did!

Apparently it didn’t always work because Error stomped away with an angry puff in cheeks and crossed arms. Confused, Reaper stood up and followed the other. Was that a yes or no? 

“Error! Error! Let’s get married!” Reaper desperately called out again, trying to keep up with the other. He could only go so fast with his little legs. When Error only picked up his pace, Reaper whined but speeded up as well. 

“Marry me, _pretty_ please!” Reaper repeated, becoming more and more desperate. Error's pace didn’t speed nor slow, and he still had angrily puffed cheeks and crossed arms. He also didn’t respond. Trying to outsmart him, Reaper tried plan B: “If you don’t say anything, you gotta marry me! It's the law!” Hearing the newly proposed information, Error halted his speedy walking, turning around with his still angry face. 

“Stop it! I said ion wanna marry you!”

“Why?!”

“Leave me alone!” 

_He’s going to his brother!_ Reaper quickly realized when Error began sprinting towards the upper grader’s courtyard. Running after Error, who was speedily bolting away from the other, Reaper didn’t let his determination to get Error to marry fade.

With Error’s incredible speed, it was a miracle that Reaper was even keeping up with him. It stayed as Reaper running after Error for a little while, with Error making turns here and there and Reaper following right behind him. Like Reaper had predicted, Error's older brother, Geno, eventually came into view. He was sitting on a wooden bench in the shade, reading a book to himself. Reaper cringed when he realized that it wasn't a picture book. Gosh, big kids can have _such_ bad taste in books.

“Geno!” Error yelled, making Geno look up in surprise. When he saw his little brother sprinting towards him, he beamed, holding his arms out for the other to run into. Which is exactly what Error did.

“Hello, silly,” The third grader hummed, holding his younger brother captive on his lap, “What’s up?”

All in one breath, Error gasped out: “Reaper wants to marry me, and I keep saying no, but he won’t listen, and I don’t wanna marry him it's annoying make him stop if he doesn't then I’ll end the world!”

Geno blinked, his brotherly smile still there, although a bit more strained now.

Um, what? 

“Error, what– Oh! Hello, Reaper! … Reaper?”

Reaper had finally caught up with Error and was now heaving for air with his back on the ground. Panting heavily, he held up a finger in the air, silently asking for a moment. With a gentle chuckle, Geno did precisely that, his grip on his little brother tightening as Error tried to escape. After a few moments, Reaper bounced back to life, the only evidence of his previous sprinting being the cyan flush on his cheeks.

“Hi, Geno! Geno, um, AH-CHOO!” Reaper faked a sneeze and then pointed at the older, “Can you bless us now?! Um, uh, you say bless you, right? That's how getting married works, right?!”

On his lap, Error screeched in fear, trying to wiggle out of his brother's grasp a lot more aggressively. Unfortunately, he was unable to escape. Geno, on the other hand, was very lost but also endeared.

“That's not how it works–” Geno covered his laugh with a cough when Reaper looked genuinely confused, “Error needs to be okay with being married, Reaps. You can’t decide for him. I won’t bless anything unless Error is okay with it, alright?” When Geno saw how devastated Reaper seemed at the information, he took pity on him and forced Error to face his boyfrie– Psh… Sorry, he meant _boy friend._ Or maybe soon-to-be husband?

“Error, why don’t you wanna marry Reaper?” Geno prompted, his tone finalizing Errors struggle to get out of his grasp. When Error finally stopped fighting, he loosened his grip on the child.

“Because!” Error simply spat, crossing his arms and glaring at Reaper. How does he still look so hopeful?! Error said no, like, a million times! Behind him, Geno sighed quietly. “Because why, Error?” He prompted yet again, this time a little more pushy with his tone. Error sat in silence for a few moments before finally giving in under his brothers’ stern stare and Reapers hopeful empty eye sockets.

“‘Coz… He’ll only marry me for a little. For, like, 2 minutes.” Error finally murmured, looking away from both his brother and boy friend. Below him, Reaper gasped, “I’ll marry you forever, Error! I promise! I triple million promise!”

Geno grinned but didn’t say anything. He turned his head to look at his brother, who was avoiding both of their gazes. A little annoyed at his lack of cooperation, Geno bounced his knee slightly, hoping that Error would get the message. Apparently he did because he turned to look back at Reaper. Only to look away just as quickly.

“Promise isn't enough,” Error grumbled, “You gotta prove it somehow… For… For… A week!”

“A _week?!”_ Reaper cried, hands going to his cheeks to hold his face from the shock.

Error straightened, now more sure about what he said because of how troubled it was making Reaper. “Yeah, a week! Prove it for a week!” Error ordered, not noticing the facepalm his brother did behind him.

-

“Day one! Here!” Reaper giggled, holding out a piece of simple origami, “I asked Alphys how to do it, but I made it by myself!”

Error looked down at the tiny outstretched hand holding the origami. Gently, he took it from Reapers palm and inspected it. Honestly, it was pretty ugly, but Error kind of liked how misshapen it looked. Kinda… cool.

“Um, thanks,” Error murmured, cringing when Reaper squealed loudly beside him at the approval.

-

“Day 2709! A special one for our first day in high school!” 

“Oh, you made our favorite! The fucked up frog! Ha!”

Reaper beamed at Error's reaction, handing his (new) boyfriend their favorite piece of origami, the ‘fucked up frog.’ A while back, Reaper tried making a frog and fucked it up, but he was never given the opportunity to fix it or create a new one, so he ended up giving it to Error all fucked up. Much to Reaper's surprise, Error had ended up _loving_ it. So Reaper decided to keep making them. Eventually, Reaper started to find the fucked up frog as one of his favorites as well. 

Error took the frog and placed it in a container for safekeeping, planning on adding it onto his growing display case of Reapers origami. Tucking the container into his school backpack, Error looked up at his boyfriend with a grin. Reaper held his hand out to the other, a challenging glint in his eye.

Noticing the glint, Error froze and almost slapped the expression off the others face from both annoyance and slight fear. “What's with the look on your face, prick?” Error growled, holding his hand close to his chest that was reaching out to Reaper only a moment ago. Reaper leaned in, lowering his voice while an endearing cyan dusting his cheeks:

“So… when are we getting married, huh?”

“YOU FUCKING–”

“I’M SORRY, I’M SORRY! I WON’T ASK AGAIN! I’M SORR– _EEK!!!”_

  
  


**[multiverse] - Dance.** _Do a little dance! Make a little love! Get down tonight! Whoo~!_

Error grumbled to himself as he escaped from the AU he was initially planning to destroy. The thing that held him back from doing so was that the AU was celebrating something. Therefore, they were playing some fun music. Error wasn't in the mood for that stuff to be playing in the background while he murdered hundreds. 

As Error stepped through his portal, he bumped into someone. Error didn’t freak out about it since he knew the only possible person could be–

“Reaper!” Error spat, squinting his eye sockets shut as he stumbled backward a bit and rubbed his forehead that had bonked into Reapers’ own forehead. “You dipshit!”

“Hey! You’re the one who opened your portal in the middle of the house!” Reaper shot back, though his argument wasn't as heated. Error grumbled something incomprehensible and opened up his eye sockets to give his boyfriend a piece of his mind. Why, you ask? I dunno, why not?

“You–” Error started, but cut himself off and looked at the other up and down, “Why are you wearing a dress?”

Reaper, who was frowning and rubbing at his own forehead just like Error, looked confused. “Why am I-? Oh! Haha, I forgot. I was cleaning up some boxes in the attic, and I found this and tried it on.”

Error blinked, not really skilled enough with how to handle his emotions right now. “Oh,” He said dumbly, “Cool.” Luckily, Reaper seemed unphased by the lack of reaction he was getting from his boyfriend.

“Oh!” Reaper's eye sockets lit up, and he took a step back, “It– It kind of, uh, how do I explain– Just watch!” To Error's surprise, Reaper gave a quick spin, and the ends of the dress lifted up as the god spun. At that moment, the portal Error had forgotten to close turned up their music, and it sort of set the mood for the two seconds Reaper had spun around.

“It– Uh,” Error stumbled through what to say, a little dumbfounded by his boyfriend's beauty and (he’ll never admit this out loud) adorableness, “You looked like you were dancing. Uh, with the music. From the AU. From the portal behind me. Um. Uh.” 

Reaper stopped his spinning and stared at his boyfriend with a bright smile and a light blush dusting his cheeks. “I love you.”

**_A SECOND VERSION OF DANCE BC I WROTE TWO BY ACCIDENT LMAO:_ **

**[multiverse] - Dance.** _Do a little dance! Make a little love! Get down tonight! Whoo~!_

Reaper laughed, almost hysterically, at his boyfriend's ridiculous dance moves.

“Babe, what are you–” A deep breath for air in the middle of his laughing fit, “Where did you learn to dance like _that?”_

Error, cheeks flushed a precious yellow from both embarrassment and from his boyfriend's cute and lovely reaction, shrugged his shoulders as he continued to repeat the dance moves he had learned long ago. 

“Uh, I learned it from…”

_“Nah, brah, ya gotta–” With an annoyed huff, Fresh reached out and altered Error's shoulder and raised his elbow a bit higher, “Cool beans, dis is better. Again, from da top!”_

_Error growled, but complied, half assing the requested performance. Fresh frowned disapprovingly, crossing his arms in an annoyed manner._

_“Bro, I’m gonna need you ta work with me here,” Fresh grunted, “And again, from da top, babey!”_

_Incredibly uncomfortable with this whole I’m-teaching-you-my-favorite-dance-moves-because-you-look-stupid-sitting-in-the-corner-alone-when-you-should-be-dancing-with-everyone-else situation, Error only continued to half ass his presentation. He blinked, and suddenly, Fresh wasn't in front of him, smiling encouragingly anymore. Instead, he was right behind him, looming over the glitch threateningly._

**_“One more time, brah, ya? Maybe do it da right way dis time, hm?”_ **

Shuddering at the memory, Error shook his head and shrugged again, repeating the move yet again to the song playing from an open portal to an AUs celebratory festival playing music. “I don’t know where I learned it from,” grinning stiffly as he spoke, Error started a different dance move, now erupting sweet giggles from the god. Wiping a tear from his eye, Reaper applauded, genuinely amused and entertained by the dance moves being shown in front of him. 

“I love them! You’re doing great!” Reaper praised, attempting to replicate Errors repetitive dance move, only to burst into another fit of giggles at how ridiculously _stupid_ the movie was.

**[multiverse] - Energy!** _One of them is hyper or more hyper than usual._

Reaper opened a portal to a random AU Error was in, immediately wincing at the sound of people screaming in fear and collapsing buildings. _Not again…_ The gods' thoughts complained. At least Error's method of killing people meant he didn’t have to reap any souls. Still… Very annoying to find your boyfriend going batshit crazy on an innocent AU. 

_I guess that's why I love him??_ Reapers’ thoughts murmured as a gust of heat from a burning building flew against him, making him cringe at the unwelcomed temperature. 

“Error!” Reaper yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth in hopes of his voice carrying out further through all the havoc in the AU, “Honey, stop it! Let’s go home and get to bed!”

Error, who was hanging from his strings and cackling at the mess below him, looked up at the portal open beside him. He seemed surprised at his lover, poking his head out of the portal. For a moment, he was frozen, and then his flat expression burst into a smile that was a little… _too_ big.

“Naaaah,” Error cooed, not breaking eye contact with Reaper as one of his hands stretched out and shot strings straight through an innocent soul, killing them instantly. Reaper only sighed in annoyance, unfazed by the sudden murder, instead reaching out to grab Error's hand and yoink them into the anti-void. 

When Error noticed Reaper reaching out, he yanked himself down with his strings, away from Reaper and closer to the chaos below him.

“I’m not going anywhere!” Error snapped, going back to his destruction.

Reaper growled quietly in annoyance, trying to ignore Errors shit eating grin and closing his portal and then reopening it beside Error again. Only he wasn't there. 

_Where did–_ Reapers thoughts were cut off by a glitched cackle from his right. ... _Oh. Oh? OH. OH! SHIT!_

Eye sockets wide, Reaper reached out and snatched Errors sleeve, pulling him away from a large rock being thrown his way. Error definitely would have survived the hit, but that didn't mean Reaper wanted it to happen to him. “Error, you idiot!” Reaper scolded, keeping his tight grip on the other, “What’re you doing?! Hon, just get into the code of the AU and destroy it like you always do! Stop causing so much trouble or–”

“ERROR! STOP RIGHT THERE!”

“... Or Ink and Dream will show up … uuuugh.” 

Reaper dragged his hands down his face, stopping them over his eye sockets so he couldn't see the destruction and havoc going on in front of him. If you can’t see the problem, then you don’t need to deal with it. Living the life as the God of Death definitely taught him that it is the wisest thing to do right now. Yeah. Totally.

Error sighed, rolling his eye lights until they landed on the other two newcomers. “Why would I stop? I’m having fun,” Errors shit eating grin came back, and he tugged a few strings on his finger, making a few AU inhabitants dust before everyone’s very eyes. When Reaper saw through his fingers Dream and Ink ready their weapons at the sight of the several murders done by Error, he decided that it was time to go.

“Sorry, you two!” Reaper called out to the two who were trying to save the day, not actually meaning his apology, “We’ll be going now!”

With everything that needed to be said, Reaper grabbed Errors sleeve again and yanked them both into Errors void. Reaper landed on his back painfully with a little ‘oof.’ After his landing, Error had landed on top of him, making Reaper's head bounce from the impact and hit back on the ground _hard_ , making his vision go fuzzy.

Because he was a little disoriented, Reaper didn't completely notice Error scramble up and off of him in a rush. Slowly sitting up with a groan, Reaper squinted his eye sockets shut as he rubbed his skull in hopes of easing the pain and fuzziness in his vision. _This is definitely turning into a headache sooner or later…_ Reaper whined internally to himself. He sighed, opening his eye sockets again, only to be seeing doubles. With an annoyed huff, Reaper rubbed his eyes and then repeatedly blinked, repeating the process until there was one Error sitting in front of him instead of two. 

“You’re so stupid,” Reaper grumbled after his vision cleared up, not bothering to explain himself, eye sockets drooping tiredly as he stared down at his lap, “Now you’re going to sleep _way_ too many hours from exerting yourself.” 

“Reaps, I– I don’t think I _can_ sleep right now. Sleeping is the last thing on my mind right now.”

Reaper looked up at his boyfriend, a brow raised in confusion. “What do you mean? Are you alright, sweets?” Reaper reached out to his boyfriend, just now noticing how the other’s hands trembled violently. When Error harshly flinched away from the hand, Reaper quietly apologized and scooched back to give Error some space.

“I was with Blue and he–” Error shuddered aggressively, and the now cut and shortened strings still attached his fingers very unusually lit up slightly for a few moments, “fucking hell, what did that small taco-inhaling brat FEED ME?”

Reaper was _this_ close from slapping Error at the new information he was just given. Inhaling deeply, Reaper growled out, “You accepted and _ate_ food made by Blue?! Error, you–” When Error shuddered yet again, more aggressively than his last shudder, Reaper cut himself off and decided that scolding Error could come later. His boyfriend's health is his priority right now.

“Okay,” Reaper breathed out slowly, gently clasping his hands together and straightening his posture, “How are you feeling right now Error?”

Error bristled at Reapers' very much unneeded and uncomfortable professional tone. “WHAT’RE YOU, MY DOCTOR? DON’T TALK TO ME LIKE THA-a-AT!” The glitch screeched, his voice spazzing in pitches from the excessive volume. Again, like the last two times, Error shuddered, and his strings lit up yet again. This time, the wave was painful as he felt the rush of overstimulating energy try and store itself in his body. Annoyed at his own body, Error looked down at his hands and continued his yelling, “WHY does that keep HAPPENI-I-ING? My m-m-magic won’t stop going batshit cra-a-a-azy!”

Reaper stayed sitting, eerily still as he tried thinking of a solution for his lover. “Do you need an outlet for all the excessive magic you’re generating…?” Reaper murmured, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Error's head snapped up with a glare. “How stupid are you? I was fucking up that AU for a goddamn REASON!”

“Oh,” Reaper said dumbly. Then it hit him, “ _Oh.”_ Then, he cringed regretfully, “Shit, babe, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize that was why you were there. Should we go back to that AU you were in…?” 

Error shook his head, and he reached up to his eyes to yank out some strings. “No,” He spat, “Not worth it. Dream and Ink are going to be there, and they’re too annoying to fight and waste time on. I’ll just keep generating my strings unti– OW!” 

Looking up beside him, Error rubbed his skull where the end of Reapers scythe had bonked him. “What the fuck, Reaps?” Error barked, genuine anger flicking within him, “The hell was that for, asshole?!”

“First one to pass out loses!”

“ _What?_ What the hell do you mean first one to– HEY, WATCH IT!”

Dodging a narrowly missed bone attack, Error jumped to his feet and yanked some more strings from his eyes. Skillfully, he jumped over several more speedy bone attacks from his boyfriend. “What the hell are you doi–” Yelping, Error ducked to avoid a swing of Reaper's scythe to his head, “I SAID WATCH– You know what? FIRST ONE TO PASS OUT LOSES!”

With an excited grin, Reaper cut some of the incoming strings from the other while sending a few bone attacks towards Errors path. He cackled with Error screeched and rolled away to the side.

-

In the end, both of them had accidentally bonked their heads against each other, knocking them both out at once. Unknowing to both of them, they had also woken up at the same time. Error sat up slowly, rubbing his forehead with a quiet groan at the growing headache behind his forehead. However, Reaper, out of exhaustion, stayed sprawled out on the ground face first. He was sleepy, and the void floor wasn't all that uncomfortable. This was fine. 

After a little while of rubbing his forehead, Error decided that he was sleepy as well. And, oh, would you look at that! His boyfriend is _right there._ Perfect! Scooching over, Error layed back on the ground and reached out to his sprawled out boyfriend, bringing him in so Error could stuff his face in the god’s chest. With a tired but also satisfied sigh, Error got comfortable into Reaper’s chest and wrapped his arms around the other, holding him. He was fast asleep in mere seconds.

Reaper smiled gently. Yeah, this was fine.

  
  


**Game.** _They play a game together._

“MARCO!”

Hovering above his boyfriend, Reaper covered his mouth for a moment to prevent any snickers from escaping him. “Polo!” He gasped out, releasing his suppressed laugh as he dodged his boyfriend’s attempt at grabbing his ankle. 

“CHEATER!” Error shrieked, spinning around and following Reapers laugh, “You asshole, stop using your hovering to your advantage!” 

Reaper giggled, yet again dodging his boyfriend’s hand as he hovered quickly to the right. “I’m sorry, babe, its habit~!” Reaper cooed unapologetically, ducking to avoid being tagged yet again by his boyfriend. Error stopped moving around, facing where he heard Reaper make a noise last. His annoyed scowl turned into a mocking smile as he tilted his head to the side slightly. “Oh, I see, okay. Habit, huh? Well then…” Reaching up to his eye sockets that were wrapped around with a cloth, Error yanked out some of his strings and sent them out around him in hopes of bumping into Reaper, “Forgive me, Reaper, it seems like my strings have come out of nowhere. I guess it's a force of habit, huh?”

With a small gasp, Reaper quickly moved into a position where the strings wouldn't hit him. Error, having barely heard the gasp, turned and faced the source. “Gotcha!” He boasted, and with a flick of his finger, all of the strings that were once surrounding Error had wrapped around the wrists and arms of the god of death. 

“No!” Reaper growled, squirming within the grasp of the blue strings as he was yanked closer and closer to Error, “No! Get your dirty cheater hands away from me!”

Reaper stopped being pulled right in front of Error, who had taken off the cloth over his eyes and was now smiling cheekily. To properly conclude his success, Error lifted a finger and booped between Reapers’ eyes, making him flinch and scrunch his face in annoyance. 

“I win,” Error hummed, enjoying his boyfriends’ irritation, “You owe me three tons of chocolate~”

  
  


**[surface] - Holiday.** _They celebrate a holiday or holiday weekend together._

“Happy fucking holidays, dimwit.”

Reaper looked up at Error from his book, confused. “Wha– What are y-!”

Out of surprise, Reaper dropped the book he was reading, ignoring how it fell to the ground and lost the page he was on. Instead, he was more focused on the 16 year old skeleton in front of him holding his face and kissing him sloppily with inexperience.

With barely concealed shock, Reaper stayed frozen, too stunned to react at the moment. Quickly, he caught on and kissed back with the same amount of lack of experience Error had. His hands awkwardly hovered between the two, not sure what to do with them. 

Error pulled back only to shove his face into Reapers’ shoulder just as quickly, flushing a precious yellow. “I.. I like you. No, that's bullshit, I love you. U-Uh, happy holidays. Again,” Error moved his hands down to hold onto Reapers hands, his grip gentle compared to his tone a little while ago.

Unexpectedly, Reaper giggled, giddy, and very much awake from the shot of adrenaline he just experienced. “I love you too!” He responded, then cleared his throat, wrapping his arms around the other, “Happy holidays.”

  
  


**[multiverse] - If.** _Hypotheticals, uncertainties, worst, and best case scenarios, you name it!_

To put it bluntly, Error is a murderer. But that isn't really his full time job. Sometimes, when he rids AUs, he’ll pull the plug immediately and make it so the AUs’ code collapses in on itself and disappears and ends with no one in pain. Sometimes, though, he’ll go batshit crazy and fuck up the AU beforehand and then pull the plug. Or he’ll simply fuck up an AU and then come back later to properly rid of it. Or he’ll just fuck up an AU and then never come back.

Recently, though, Error has just found himself merely pulling the plug. Most of the reason why was because when Error went on an AU murder spree, his boyfriend would have to be right behind him reaping the lost souls. Reaper said it was fine, and everything had its end and sooner or later, but that didn’t exactly rid the guilt Error felt when Reaper was out like a light only minutes later from the exhaustion of reaping all the souls’ Error had been the cause of death for.

Of course, Error still killed, but recently… he had just not… feeling it? That, honestly, is sort of morbid to just ‘not feel like murdering’ but Error is over that shit of sugarcoating. He is _way_ past sugarcoating his job and actions. He still would find himself killing a life or two a day, depending on how he felt or how his day was going, but it was significantly less than what the numbers used to be. 

Ever since he slowed down with his murdering (he kept up with destruction of worlds, _obviously,_ just not as much as murdering innocent lives!), Error has a lot more free time, as well as Reaper. It was nice.

Right now, the two were spending that free time in outertale. They sat on a floating rock (Reaper had insisted because he didn’t want Error to sit in dead grass with him), with Error resting his head on Reapers chest as he was also seated in his lap, pointing out constellations and stars that were actually planets.

The two find each other in Outertale quite often lately, pressed up against each other while they softly chatted between themselves. As the years went by, their loud obnoxious rambling and yelling between the two had died down into intimate whispers and gentle chats. Yes, they still fucked around and got into trouble, just not as much. It's almost as if the way they loved and wanted each other had changed? It wasn’t something they had discussed, their love just formed and shaped into something a lot stronger and meaningful than either had planned for or expected it to be.

It had Error… thinking. Neither of them seemed to want to break off, and if anything, they were both getting the vibes of, um… AHEM… tying knots… Forever…

Which, again, left Error thinking. If they got married, then Error knew for a goddamn fact that specific discussions would come up. Error had been thinking about some of those conversations that might come up, and one of them left him really desperate for answers, even if they were far from taking action on the topic.

“Hey, didn’t you already name that one? Does it have two names?” Reaper asked, more to himself than Error, though the question broke Error out of his thoughts. Squinting, Error huffed and dropped his arm that was pointing at the wrong constellation. 

“I don’t repeat shit,” Error grumbled, crossing his arms, “You’re just stupid.”

Reaper simply nodded, looking down at his boyfriend with a gentle smile. “Okay, then. I’m just stupid. Nice to meet you!” 

Error scoffed a laugh and sat up while turning around a bit, rubbing his eyes as he let himself go to the back of his head and think again. After a few moments, Error dropped his arms and looked up at his boyfriend. He had looked up to ask the other a question, but he hesitated before doing so to admire his love in front of him for a few moments. Thankfully, Reaper was squinting at one of the many moons above them, so he didn't notice Errors staring.

“Reaps,” Error started, taking the other's attention from the moons above him and towards the love of his life instead, “I, uh… have a question.” Reaper rose a brow and grinned. “What is it?” He asked, leaning forward and then cringing ever so slightly, “If it's about your cookies, then no, I don’t know where they went.”

Error opened his mouth, but no words came out. His cookies–? Whatever, he’ll ask about those later.

“That's not what I wanted to talk about, but we’ll get back on that… later,” Looking down at his hands, which were playing with his strings, Error paused to collect his thoughts before deciding to be straight up, “Do you think– Uh, no, I mean… Will we– Um. Shit, I– Fuck.”

Error hadn't realized how caught up he was in his head until Reaper reached out and gently placed his hand on his knee. Error flinched but didn’t shuffle away from the other as he would have a few years ago. 

Reaper still had his gentle smile on his face as he spoke. “We don’t need to talk about it now, hon. It’s alright,” He reassured, taking his hand off the other's knee and putting it in his lap. Error shook his head, clearing his throat and straightening his back.

“No, I– Fuck! Fuck, I’m just going to say it. Do you want kids in the future? Do– Do _we_ want kids?”

Error looked up, silently wondering when he dropped his gaze, to see Reaper's surprised expression. A light blush dusted his cheeks as he stuttered uselessly for a few moments, caught completely off guard. “Um! Wow, I… u-uh…” Reaper laughed a little in surprise, needing a moment to collect his suddenly scrambled thoughts.

Error frowned at the other’s reaction, slightly embarrassed and ashamed. Obviously, Reaper didn’t seem ready for this discussion, if… ever. With a sigh, Error stood up, only to be stopped by a hand on his wrist. He looked down to see Reaper's serious expression, the only reminisce of his previous reaction being his blush.

“I… Have thought about raising children before. I just never dwelled on it for… you know, obvious reasons such as being the god of _death_. I also never thought I’d even find someone in the first place to start a–” Reaper hesitated, just now realizing he was the god of death discussing the concept of raising a family with the destroyer of worlds, “... A family with. To answer your question: Yes, I do want, um– I want kids.” Reaper raised a brow, looking up into Error's mismatched eye lights, “Do you?”

Error stayed silent and then looked ahead of him, a small smile gracing his features. With a low hum, Error answered his lover’s question, “Yeah, I think I do.”

BONUS/EXTRA???:

“Who would carry?” Reaper asked after a long silence of the two sitting and staring at the stars.

Error choked on air and turned to his grinning boyfriend. “I’m _sorry?_ Who will–” Error laughed in disbelief, cutting himself off, “Who will _carry?”_ When Reaper nodded, and his grin grew, Error raised a hand in the air, a silent threat of slapping the other.

“You– You fucking– You DIPSHIT, I was talking about ADOPTION or some crap. You– I– We–” Despite Error's tone and expression, his face was bright yellow. When Reaper began snickering, Error twitched his threatening hand in the air, making the other flinch back. His grin was still going strong despite his obvious cowering under Error's hand. 

“A question for later!” Error finally announced, “That is a question for _way_ later!”

  
  


**[multiverse] - Just in case.** _They have all their bases covered. Or at least they think they do…_

“So you’re telling me you got trapped in an AU, and you couldn't leave until you hit home base?” Reaper asked in disbelief. The two of them were sitting under a tree in the dead of night in a random AU.

Error huffed a laugh and nodded. “Yeah, I covered every single base. It was epic. Not when it was happening, though. It was so weird. So, so weird.”

_(it's okay, you can laugh. i know this is absolutely horrible :’) i couldn't think of anything for this im sorry)_

  
  


**[multiverse] - Kiss.** _Write a kissing scene of any kind! Get creative._ (^з^)～❤️

“PAPA! Papa, wake up! Papaaa~ Papa! Papa, Papa, Papa! PAAAPAAAAA!”

Reaper shot up the top half of his body with a sharp trill, having been shaken awake by his seven year old daughter who was seated beside him. 

“What’s wrong?!” Reaper gasped, panicked from being woken up so abruptly. He had yet to remember the fact he had fallen asleep while he, Error, and their daughter Teoti were out on a peaceful picnic. 

Reaper shook his head, shaking away the blurriness in his eyesight from his unplanned nap. He blinked a few times and then realized that, ‘ _Oh, we’re out having a picnic.’_

Beside him, Error snickered, pausing his crocheting to point and laugh at his husband. Reaper opened his mouth to tell his husband to stop laughing at him, but the young child beside him had other plans.

“PAPA!” Teoti screeched yet again, effectively startling both adults and making them turn to their little girl, whose pout immediately turned into a bright smile after getting her parents’ attention. “Papa, I wanna show you sumn!” She giggled, either not aware of how distressed she made her fathers not even 20 seconds ago or just didn’t care. With an excited grin that never faded from her face, Teoti crawled onto Reapers’ lap and looked up at him.

Reaper leaned back to see his daughters face better, raising his brows in question. Before he got to ask about what she was doing, Teoti leaned up and kissed her father's forehead. Right after, she rolled backward off Reapers lap and sprawled out on the picnic blanket below her. Then, just as quickly, she sat up and pointed at Error.

“Daddy told me that kissing means ‘I love you!’” She explained, delighted with herself and her actions. Still moving too quickly for either parents to say anything, Teoti stood up, grabbing her glasses that had fallen off her face from when she had rolled off her father and sprinted off to the nearby playground. The two parents could hear her giggles as she ran away.

Reaper blinked. After a few seconds, his brain caught on, and his lost expression got replaced with a gentle smile. “That was cute,” He simply commented, rubbing his eye sockets when the sleepiness he thought he had suppressed came back to him. Still rubbing his eyes, Reaper pouted and asked Error, “Why’d you let me fall asleep?”

Error huffed a laugh, pausing his crocheting to look up at his husband, who was still rubbing his eyes. “Even after finishing _all_ the coffee you brought, you fell asleep. I decided that if you were that tired, it's best just to let you sleep. You didn’t miss anything, Teoti fell asleep with you too.”

Reaper softened, turning to look at his daughter, who was trying to hype herself up to swing onto the next monkey bar on the playground. “That’s good. How long were we out for?” The god asked, turning to look back at his husband.

Error thought for a moment, tapping the two metal sticks he was crocheting with against each other mindlessly. “Teoti was asleep for something around… thirty minutes. You were asleep for around forty five. I think Teoti woke up because she was too warm? I don’t remember. She ended up sitting next to me while she went on and _on_ about worms. Oh, that remi– What’re you doing, stupid?”

While Error had been rambling, Reaper had scooted from sitting beside Error to in front of him, a fond smile on his face as he leaned in. Error sputtered as he tried to figure out what to say at the immense amount of affection radiating from his godly husband in front of him.

Much to Error's surprise, Reaper reached out and held either side of Error's face in his hands. Then, he leaned in, kissing the other with an enormous amount of love and care. 

_I love you._

_(note: teoti is short for_ _teotihuacan (that isn't her full name tho, it’s just teoti), which means “the place where the gods were created.” yes it's a horrible name to give a girl but i SUCK at names pls forgive me ;_; i'm not even sure if its better meant for a boy than a girl lol)_

  
  


**[multiverse] - Looks.** _They share glances._

Error growled when he looked behind him again, seeing that the stupid cloaked guy is still hanging around. He was always around the area, one or two steps behind Error whenever he went on his murdering and destruction sprees. 

When the begging from the owner of the soul Error had captured started babbling nonsense about wanting to live, Error got pulled out of his head and dusted the soul in his grasp without a second thought. With a deep sigh, he looked among the other lives running around, all of them screaming in terror or some other dramatic emotion. The destroyer grinned to himself when he realized how much they looked like little, lost ants. Abominations can be so funny sometimes.

With a grunt, Error hoisted himself up in the air, holding onto several strings like a vine. This way, he could do a substantial amount of destruction without getting into close contact with literally anything other than air and his strings. 

The glitch chuckled darkly, and without a second thought, he swiped some strings through a building, cutting through it diagonally. His grin widened when the top half of the structure slid off the building and landed on several people, killing them all almost instan– Did that cloaked guy just _sigh?_

Error glanced behind him, catching the Cloaked Guy shaking his head and rubbing his shadowed face. Maybe out of exhaustion? Perhaps disappointment? Eh, Error didn’t care. Cloaked Guy doesn’t get in his way or annoy him that much, and Error even forgets he’s there most of the time, so he’ll kill him later when he feels like it or if he causes trouble that interferes with Error’s work.

With Cloaked Guy pushed to the back of his mind, Error swung down and landed in a crouch on the edge of the building he had just cut and used to murder several lives. Error moved from a crouch into a criss cross, leaning back on one of his hands as he watched the chaos before him. Almost mindlessly, he lifted his spare hand and shot a string straight through a random pink monster's soul. His grin widened when the little AU inhabitants’ panic seemed to increase even more than before.

Error continued shooting his strings through random, innocent lives, giggling at how every single time a monster dusted before everyone's eyes, the terrified crowd would reek of more and more despair or devastation. Error let his eyes wander, and eventually, they landed back where he killed the first random pink monster when he sat down on the destroyed building. Standing in their place was Cloaked Guy, who had his back to Error, but his head turned to look at him. When Error made what he assumed was eye contact, Cloaked Guy turned his head away and– Holy shit, was that guy just holding a _scythe?_

Honestly, Error can’t tell from here with his bad eyesight, but he was almost entirely sure that Cloaked Guy just swung a scythe. Without a second thought, Error teleported closer to the Cloaked Guy, hiding in the shadows of another demolished building as the glitch studied the stranger. Error stood entirely still, tuning out the screams and wails from many abominations, trying to figure out who and what exactly this Cloaked Guy is. 

The Destroyer froze when the Cloaked Guy lifted his head from staring at where the pink monster Error murdered not even fifteen minutes ago once was and made _direct_ eye contact with Error. Error wasn't actually a hundred percent sure if they were making real eye contact since there was a shadow over the guys’ face, but it sure as hell felt like solid eye contact to Error. Instead of freaking out, Error stood completely still, wanting to see what this Cloak Guy will do. Maybe Cloaked Guy just happened to look up and stare in Errors direction.

Cloaked Guy looked back down at the ground, then back up at where Error stood, then he rubbed where Error assumed his eyes were.

“Fourth,” Cloaked Man said, nearly making Error startle at the sudden noise. _Fourth?_ Error mouthed to himself, confused, _Fourth what?_

The Cloaked Guy dropped his hands from his face, and his shoulders hunched a bit. Error looked a bit harder at the stranger and noticed how tired the guy's posture was. But… there was something a bit more than the exhaustion that hung around him that Error couldn't put his finger on.

“This is your fourth AU murder spree in the last 36 hours. And, correct me if I’m wrong, you’ve been at it nonstop,” Cloaked guy continued, summoning the scythe Error had seen not too long ago. When he summoned the scythe, the tip of it bumped into the Cloaked Guys hood, and it _finally_ got rid of the shadow over the others face.

Error, deep down, was definitely unsettled by the lack of eye lights in the other sockets. Maybe a _little_ interested. But! That isn’t important right now. 

Deciding it was about time, Error stepped out of the shadows, yanking some strings from his sockets and hunching menacingly. “You gotta problem with the sprees, sockets?” Error snarled, taking a few warning steps forward. Cloaked Guy didn't even blink. Instead, he nodded, running a hand down his scythe mindlessly. “I do have a problem with it,” He sighed and looked back down at the ground, “I don’t care why you’re doing all this. It just means more work for me.”

Error paused in his spot, confused. “More work? What the hell are you, the AU janitor?” The destroyer sneered, raising a brow. Much to his surprise, Cloaked Guy chuckled. It was a little unnerving to Error how much it sounded like his own chuckle – intimidating, distorted, layered with a special kind of hidden exhaustion and despair a mortal couldn't even fathom getting close enough to experiencing.

“I never looked at it that way. I guess I am a janitor in some odd way,” Cloaked guys expression landed with a small empty yet polite smile. He extended a hand out for Error to shake, slowly and calmly, as if to make sure not to freak out the other, “I’m the Elder God of Death. Nice to finally meet you.”

_THE GOD OF FUCKING–?!_

Instead of taking the taller guy's hand and shaking it (not that he even would have in the first place), Error emitted out a loud, high pitched screech only capable with his glitched vocal range. “I’VE HAD THE GOD OF DEATH FOLLOWING ME AROUND FOR–” Error got cut off by himself by coughing, his throat not working with the volume of his voice. After a few moments of him coughing and punching his chest to recover, Error looked up at the god, who was grinning with amusement sparkling in his eye sockets. Oh, so he found this funny, huh?

“What?” Error spat, taking a threatening step forward, “Find my suffering entertaining? Hm? Who the hell do you think you are?! FUCKER, C’MERE!” With his short temper and patience, Error lunged at the god, arm raised into the air with a prepared attack.

Reaper pretty much slid away, avoiding the attack with the expected ease of a god. Again, he chuckled, putting his hands behind his back to show his lack of aggression. “My name isn't fucker, Destroyer. I’m sorry, I forgot to tell you my true name,” The god teased, completely unphased by Errors threatening intentions. There was a flash, and Error was no longer in the air and was now slammed onto his back with the weight of the gods scythe keeping him down. Coughing, Error tried getting the air that was pushed out of his lungs back while the Cloaked Guy leaned in. Maybe Error was seeing things, but he _swore_ everything that surrounded the god darkened in color. The glitch clenched his fists, not expecting to grab a fistful of dead– Oh, that's why everything was getting darker. It was dying from the magic from the God of Death. 

WAIT. GOD OF DEATH. DEATH TOUCH. _CRAP._

With another high pitched screech, Error thrashed under the enormous weight of the gods' scythe to avoid being touched, only to find his attempts futile. _Shit, shitshitshitshitsihtihsthrrtorsilsuhgfjhfdk,_ Errors thoughts sputtered, trying to get his strings out and yank the other out of his grasp, only for him to crush that plan immediately after thinking of it. His strings might decay away from the magic from the God of Death. Or, even worse, since his strings were connected to him and his magic, the touch may straight up kill Error. When the Cloaked Guy leaned in too close for comfort, Error decided to stop moving, not wanting to be his own cause of an untimely death.

“My name is Reaper,” Reaper hummed, his smile alone enough to make little children cry. Reaper tilted his head down a bit, then it moved back up and _was this guy checking him out?!_

It was hard to tell since the god didn't have eye lights, but with the way his expression turned calculating and he got lost in his thoughts for a moment, Error concluded that he was being checked out. By the God of Death. 

“Are you checking me out?” Error snarled, squinting his eye sockets accusingly. Reaper grinned, glee that even Error found a little disturbing from a God of Death shining in his empty eye sockets. “You noticed?” The god countered, leaning in further, “I guess you caught me.” Again, Reaper looked up and down at Error, and then his grin widened. “Wow, you’re a lot shorter than I thought you were.” 

_THAT'S IT!_ “Alright, _creep,_ get OFF!” Being very careful, Error lifted one of his legs and kicked Reaper in the face, making the god yelp and stumble back a bit. With Reaper's unreasonably heavy scythe off Error's chest, Error took his chance and jumped to his feet, using his strings to hoist himself up onto a nearby roof of a home.

Deciding that going against the God of Death wasn't a fight he wanted to do today, Error opened a portal, glancing behind him to see Reaper grinning brightly despite the huge bruise already forming on his face. 

  
  


**[surface] - Muscles.** _They show off their muscles, or lack thereof, flexing for their partner._

“I’ve been bribed into a deal,” Error began weakly, who had his head bowed in shame, “by _Ink.”_

If Reaper were drinking a liquid, he would have spit it out from shock. “You WHAT?!” The taller cried, hands going up to hold his head in shock, “Error, what have you gotten yourself into?!”

Error drooped, shaking his head in disappointment. “I don’t even want to know…” He whispered, rubbing his face out of exhaustion, “One minute, he was offering two weeks worth of chocolate, and the next, I’m shaking his hand in agreement for a deal.”

Reaper cringed, dropping his arms on either side of him. He opened his mouth to console the other, but somebody behind Reaper spoke before he could.

“Error!” An all-too-familiar voice called, “Let’s go!”

Error looked up, an intense scowl on his face as well as a glare. “You…” He began weakly, pointing at his good but also an incredibly annoying and manipulative friend, “You asshole. Fuck you. Give me my promised chocolate, and I’ll comply.” 

Now standing beside Reaper, who had his arms crossed and was squinting at his friend Ink suspiciously, Ink smiled innocently and shrugged. “It's at home, bud,” The artist's face darkened a tad bit, “We made a deal. C’mon, let’s go to my house already~” Error groaned, somehow slouching and drooping more so than before, but nodded a small bit. “Fin–”

“I’ll come with you guys!” Reaper blurted, making the other two students look at Reaper. Instead of questioning the other, Ink just grinned brightly, gesturing behind him. “Alright! Two is _way_ better than one! Let’s go!” Ink cheered, pumping a fist in the air. While Error looked up at his friend with apparent confusion, Ink turned around on his heel and began skipping his way off the school campus. 

“Why are y– You know what?” Error stuffed his hands in his jean pockets, scoffing and looking away from the other and at the ground instead, “Whatever. If you die, not my fault, got it?” Reaper grinned, patting Error on the shoulder a few times before readjusting his grip on his backpack. “You got it,” Reaper affirmed with a wink that had Error internally screaming, beginning to follow Ink who had gotten a substantial distance away from the two.

–

Ink had asked the two of them to summon their ecto and pose for reference for Ink for a big art project. After quite a bit of convincing, Reaper finally summoned his ecto with Error.

Error immediately how lean Reapers ecto was. He was a bit on the thinner side, but nothing intense. Error found it… um, incredibly attractive… 

Reaper didn't even hide away from his thoughts when he saw Errors ecto. He knew Error did a few sports, but wow! Error looked _hot!_

  
  


**Nevermind.** _Whatever it was, it isn’t important anymore._

“Error, hon, do you–” Reaper looked down to make eye contact with Error – who Reaper was holding in his arms – but found Error nearly asleep. The god sucked in a breath and cut himself off, hoping that he didn't disturb the other. Reaper watched with his breath held as Error mumbled something quietly and curled up a bit. When Reaper didn't say anything, Error repeated whatever he mumbled.

“Wh…” Error trailed off and went silent, and Reaper thought the other fell asleep for a second, “What…?”

“It’s nothing,” Reaper replied quickly, smiling gently, “Nevermind. Try and go back to sleep.”

Error shifted, didn’t respond, and went slack in Reapers arms. Seconds later, his breathing evened out.

_Wow,_ Reaper thought in surprise, staring down at his husband, _He pretty much passed out._ Reaper shifted so that he could bring up a hand and hold the side of Error's face. Gently, Reaper stroked the other’s cheek with his thumb.

_He looks so peaceful,_ Reaper took a mental picture of the view in front of him, _He needs to stop frowning all the time. But he looks good frowning at the same time…_

  
  


**Our.** _In what ways do they share their lives?_

Error glanced over beside him in his shared bed, a warm feeling blossoming in his chest when he caught his husband making their usually very reserved and quiet seven year old son giggle. He would have admired the interaction for longer if eight year old Teoti didn’t literally grab his face to look at her again.

“Daddy,” she began, standing next to the bed and visibly exasperated, “Breakfast. Tummy. Hungry. Waiting too long.”

Error huffed a laugh, peeling the tiny hands off his face. “Don’t ask me that, I don’t know how to use a kitchen. Ask Papa about meals, dummy.” 

With an annoyed groan, Teoti hopped onto Error and Reaper's bed, crawling over Error's torso to get closer to Reaper. Error didn’t really appreciate the air being pushed out of his lungs, but he sort of brought that on himself. 

“Papaaaa,” Teoti whined, drooping her posture to add onto her desperate and pleading image, “Can we have breakfast now?” 

Before Reaper could respond, the little boy lying in front of him reached out and grabbed his father's cheeks and stretched them out. “I’m ea’ding yer face with avocado, Papa,” was all the little boy said, sounding entirely serious as he stretched out his father's face. Within the grasp of his child, Reaper chuckled, amused. He too peeled the tiny hands off his face. 

“We don’t eat faces, Sivo. And not everything tastes good if you eat it with avocado,” Reaper explained gently, holding Sivos tiny hands within his own. When Sivos face fell at what Sivo considered a negative response (how dare his father assume not everything tastes good with avocado!), Reaper was quick to answer his daughter's question in hopes of cheering up both siblings. “If you both go make your beds and brush your teeth, I’ll go downstairs and start making breakfast. Does that sound good?”

Pleased, Teoti clapped excitedly and nodded vigorously. “It sounds good!” She giggled, eye lights shining brightly. She then reached out to Sivo and began tugging him out of bed. “Sivo! Sivo~ Bibi, lets go!” She ordered, beaming down at her little brother.

“‘Kay,” Sivo murmured, letting himself be tugged out of his parents’ bed. As he was led out of the bedroom, Sivo waved goodbye, empty eye sockets full of an affection only his family could spot. “Th’nk yew, Papa,” He grinned, disappearing from the door frame from a pull by his sister. 

Reaper smiled, waving goodbye as well, elbow propped up as he rested his head on his hand. As soon as Sivo was out of sight, Reaper looked down at Error, who was rubbing his face tiredly. _He always rubs his face in the morning,_ Reaper thought to himself fondly as he watched the other, _He has such cute little habits._

“What should we make for breakfast?” Reaper asked, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and sitting up. He stretched his arms out, eye sockets scrunching closed as he yawned. Behind Reaper, Error stayed under the blanket but had stopped rubbing his face and instead stared at the clock beside him. He faintly scowled at the time when it turned to seven fifteen. _So early… On a weekend, too…_

“We?” Error echoed with a scoff, finally sitting up, “There is no ‘we’ in the kitchen that we have downstairs unless you want it to burn down.” Error heard his husband chuckle softly, but ignored it and instead put on a pair of socks to avoid getting his feet getting too cold. “You burned the kitchen down only once, and I was helping you with whatever we were making, so I was at fault too,” Reaper countered, putting on a pair of warm slippers, “Plus, that was when the kids were… three and four? Maybe even one and three? They don’t remember. My point is, help me with breakfast.” 

“No,” Error grumbled, standing up and walking over to their bathroom to brush his teeth, “We don’t need to traumatize the kids with a house fire at the ages of six and eight because you thought it’d be cute if we made pancakes together.”

Reaper didn't respond immediately, distracted with making their bed. After several moments, he gasped and said, “Ooh, pancakes! Good idea!” 

“Wh– Noh, yu dip’fit, I–” Error sputtered, the toothbrush in his mouth messing up his pronunciation, “No! No! NO! _N–”_

–

“Are these ready to flip yet?” Error grumbled, glaring down at the misshapen and thin pancakes on the pan, which was sitting on the hot stove. With a raised brow, Reaper turned around from washing a few bowls full of pancake batter in the sink to look over Error's shoulders and inspect the pancakes. 

“Mmmm…” Reaper hummed thoughtfully, squinting and leaning in a bit closer to the pan to get a better look, “Yeah, they should… Well, actually– No, yeah, you can flip them.”

“Okay, cool. And how the hell do you flip a pancake?” Error deadpanned, poking one of the several pancakes with his spatula. Behind him, Reaper aww’d, turning off the sink and drying his hands briefly. “That's so cute~ You don’t know how to flip a pancake?” Reaper cooed, walking up and behind Error, wrapping an arm around the other’s waist. His grasp was far from tight, giving Error the option to slide out of his arms if he needed the space. “It's alright, I’ll teach you~” Reaper murmured, gently placing his free hand on the hand Error was using to hold the spatula. The glitch blushed brightly but didn’t say anything, more focused on hiding the growing yellow hue on his face. Reaper caught it anyway and kept in another coo, instead silently admiring how endearing the color was.

“So!” Reaper chirped, demeanor changing into something a little more innocent, “I always wiggle the spatula under the pancake like– Yeah, like that. Then–” Reaper adjusted his grip on Error's hand swiftly, “Okay, now you make a one eighty degree move with your wrist. Not too quickly. And you flip it with just enough force that the pancake stays on the spatula but also doesn't go flying or splat back onto the pan and make a mess.” Resting his chin on Error's shoulder, Reaper lovingly ran his thumb over Errors knuckles. “Ready?” He asked, grinning excitedly, more than a little eager to witness his husband flip his first pancake. Before Error responded, the glitch flipped the pancake faster than Reaper has ever seen a pancake flipped in his life, and it landed _exactly_ where the pancake was before it was flipped.

“Wait, what th–” Reaper began, eye sockets wide in shock, but he was cut off by a squeal and the sound of pounding feet making it’s way closer to the kitchen. Seconds after the high pitched noise, Teoti burst into the kitchen, eye lights shaped into stars.

“PANCAKES!” Teoti shrieked, turning around to face Sivo, who had entered the kitchen with wide, curious sockets, “BIBI, PAAAANNNCAAAKEEES!” When Sivo saw his big sister's excitement, he smiled, nodding.

“Kewl,” He responded, voice gentle yet enthusiastic. He looked up at Reaper, empty eye sockets wide and filled with the hope of food in his near future. “Are they ready yet, Papa?” Sivo asked gently, tugging at his pajama shirt. It was his favorite pajama shirt, and he took very good care of it – it had little carrots with different faces all over it! He loved it!

Reaper smiled apologetically and shook his head. He had turned around and let go of Error when the two children walked into the kitchen, but he leaned back to back on his husband. It’s sort of fun to lean against your husband instead of a wall. “They’re almost ready, honey. How about we set the table while we wait for Daddy to finish up?” Reaper offered, standing straight and gesturing to where they kept their plates. Instead of reacting negatively, Sivo simply nodded, giving his Papa a thumbs up. 

Contrasted to Sivo, however, Teoti slumped, head drooping as she clutched her tummy. “‘M so hungry…” She complained, to mostly herself, but yet still made her way to Reaper as he began taking the plates out to set on the dining table. As Reaper gave a plate each to the siblings, his smile faltered a tad bit as he tried to think of what he could let Teoti eat that wouldn't spoil her breakfast too much. 

“How about I cut up some strawberries? You can eat them with your pancakes too if you want,” Reaper proposed, grabbing a plate for himself and Error as well as all the needed utensils for their upcoming meal. Reaper glanced over to Teoti, who gasped in delight, her eye lights turning into stars again. “Yeah!” She giggled, looking up at her father while practically vibrating, “Yeah! Yeahyeahyeah! Uh, I mean– I mean, thank you! No, uh, yes, please! Thank you, Papa! Bibi, let's go set the table!” 

As the siblings walked out of the kitchen, Error glanced over at Reaper briefly. His soul pulsed warmly, and Error, the former Destroyer of Worlds, felt his knees weaken at the sheer amount of affection and love in his husband's smile and sockets. _Stupid, bonehead idiot…_ Error thought to himself, turning back to his pancakes and flipping a few of them as a small grin formed, **_My_ ** _stupid, bonehead idiot…_

“Oh my god, shit, I think we ran out of strawberries the other day when I made cake,” Reaper suddenly blurted, a hand flying up to his mouth in shock at his realization. Error grin was replaced with a scowl, and he shook his head a bit in annoyance. _Nevermind… he’s not mine, I disown him._ When Reaper opened the fridge and announced that everything was fine and that they had strawberries, Error's scowl retracted a bit. _As I said, he’s a stupid bonehead._

–

“Mmmm… I like ‘dis!” Teoti approved through a mouthful of pancakes. Beside her, Reaper cringed a tad bit. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, sweetheart,” Reaper gently scolded, leaning forward a bit to make eye contact with his daughter to get his point across. When he got a full view of her face, however… 

“Oh, Ti,” Reaper sighed, though a grin was making its way onto his face as he reached out for a napkin, “C’mere, your face is a _mess_.” Teoti then gasped, quickly trying to rub her face clean with her dirty, sticky syrup-infested hands. “Nooo!” She protested, the rubbing of her face making the mess worse, “after breakfast. After! After!”

Cringing again at how the mess on Teoti’s face was getting even worse, Reaper backed off, reluctantly nodding in confirmation at his daughter's desperate request. He let himself smile a bit when Teoti cheered in victory and went back to stuffing her face. Instead of interrupting his daughter again, Reaper grinned and looked across the table and made eye contact with his husband. 

“What?” Error deadpanned, putting a hand on Sivos shoulder who was seated beside him, “do you have something to say to my son and me?” Reaper snickered, amused at Error's exaggerated deadpan and the situation flying over Sivos' head. The little boy continued to eat the pancake cut into small square slices for him peacefully, blissfully unaware of what was happening beside and in front of him. 

“I do, in fact, have something to say,” Reaper began, resting his face on his chin as he leaned forward a bit in his chair, “am I qualified to ask?” 

Instead of answering the question himself, Error gently shook his little boy's shoulder to get his attention. The child hardly registered it, much more invested in making his food look like a smiley face. “Sivo, is Papa qualified to ask us a question?” Error asked, looking down at the boy. Sivo didn’t even look up at his father, still more interested in his smiley face breakfast.

“Okay,” Sivo answered distractedly as he poked at a pancake square. After a few moments, he began humming to himself, off in his own world, as he continued playing with and eating his food. Error exhaled deeply, glaring at Reaper when he began laughing at him. “The kids love our pancakes,” Reaper bubbled, gesturing to Teoti as she tried cutting through another pancake with her dull plastic knife, “Our pancakes are the best.”

Error scoffed, rolling his eye lights as he leaned back a bit. “Yeah, sure, ‘our’ pancakes. I flipped and cooked ‘em, and you did what? Wash dishes?” Reaper gasped in feigned pain, a hand flying up to his chest as if he were just shot. “Error!” he frowned, silently wondering how the kids were distracted enough not to join in on Error and Reapers interactions. “These are our pancakes. I helped make them, didn't I?”

“Doesn’t make them yours!” Error spat back, pointing a fork covered in syrup at his husband threateningly. 

“No, not yours. Or mine! It's for both of us!”

“My pancakes!”

“Noooo! Our!”

“Mine!”

“Our!”

“Mine!”

“Mine!”

“Our! Wai–”

Teoti gasped and pointed at the floor in panic. “Papa!” She cried, eye lights shrunk in fear, “Daddy! The syrup spilled on the floor! Oops!”

_(‘ti’ is a nickname for teoti if u cldnt tell lol. ‘sivo’ means “_ _serious, important parts of life valent approach to life pleasing to all.”_ _the nickname ‘bibi’ goes like this: sivo - > s _ **_iv_ ** _o - > vivi -> bibi! lol help i suck at both naming ppl and then nicknaming them Q_Q ) _

  
  


**[multiverse] - Past.** _They find something that reminds one or both of them of the past._

Error stared down at the photograph in his hand, ignoring the shivers he kept getting from the chill of the attic.

_We were so young…_ Error thought to himself, not fully aware of the smile making its way onto his face.

The concept of age was very, very weird with people like him and Reaper. Physically, nothing necessarily changed as the years went by. A scar here or there, weight loss or gain with their ecto, toned muscles coming and going that were also in their ecto… If they were to have genuine physical changes (as in longer arms or smaller hips, for example), the change would happen incredibly slowly, and only by reference from an image of the past could you tell there was a change. Mentally, things were quite similar. They’d learn one thing, forget or remember it, personalities would change, but at the end of the day they went to bed as the same person they woke up as. Error, as a glitch or destroyer (in some shape or form), and Reaper as the God of Death.

Sometimes physical changes could end up being very obvious. _Have…_ Error squinted and moved the picture closer to his face, _Have my shoulders been getting broader since this picture?_

Error carefully studied the image in his hands. It was a picture taken from Reaper's phone, and Error knew that because, in the image, Reaper was taking a picture of a full body-length mirror with both him and Error in the reflection. In the corners of the room in the picture, there were boxes and random items stacked upon each other. Reaper was wearing his old, tattered cloak while Error wore a loose black long sleeve shirt and dark blue sweatpants and slippers.

“This was when I moved in with Reaper,” Error murmured to himself, a little… wonderstruck. Error felt the end of his mouth twitch when he saw Reaper’s joyful, brightly smiling expression in the image. Even though it looked like Error was cussing him out behind him, Reaper looked like he was having the time of his life. _He… Oh, gosh… he looks so happy…_ Error's soul melted as he continued to gaze at the tiny memory in his hand. Carefully, he stuck the picture in his pocket, having yet to decide to keep this image for himself or show Reaper later.

“Are there any more?” Error asked the attic, turning and leaning into the box he pulled the picture from. He reached into it, blindly shuffling his hand around the box in hopes of finding– Aha!

“Gotcha,” Error hummed, bringing out a photobook. He settled down on the ground, resting the book on his lap. Error blinked at the cover writing for a few moments, a bit stunned at the excessive writing on the front of the book. “Shithead,” Error cursed his husband, skipping the title and opening to the first page, “I can’t read your fucking obnoxious-ass cursive.”

The photobook was rather small – each page framed and held only one picture. That's fine, it was convenient... in a way. Error nearly choked at the first picture. 

_“Wow…” Reaper whispered, eye sockets wide as he stared at his boyfriend - who wore the prettiest dress Reaper has ever seen - in awe, “I… wow.”_

_Error, who thought he was home alone up until Reaper spoke up, spun around from facing the full body mirror in their bedroom to face his boyfriend, who stood at the door. “What’re you doing here?!” Error sputtered, blushing brightly, “why are you home so early?! How long have you been standing there?! Why didn't you knock?!”_

_Errors words fell deaf upon Reaper's ears. “You… You look…” The god exhaled shakily, “you look so… pretty. Wow, I love you so much. I can’t believe you’re my boyfriend.”_

_Somehow, Errors blush intensified. “Shut the fuck up,” he muttered, crossing his arms and looking away, “Ink made this and gave it to me a while back. I never wore it. But today, I got bored, and…” Well, here we are. Error looked up and saw that Reaper still wore the same awestruck expression. Embarrassed, Error turned around and faced the mirror again, not knowing how to handle that look on his boyfriend's face. “I was planning on burning this thing for, y’know, for shits and giggles and other reasons, but I thought I’d try it on first an–”_

_“You’re going to burn the dress?!” Reaper cried, and he finally moved from his spot from the doorframe and began making his way towards his boyfriend, “Even worse, I was never going to get to see you in this?!” Utterly devastated, Reaper reached out and grabbed Error's hands gently. “Error… Hon, you look so pretty in this… Don’t burn it, please,” The god whispered, eyes sad._

_A little tense from the touch but pushing down his instincts to pull away, Error looked up at his boyfriend with a disapproving frown but blushed a bit at the name. As much as Error wanted to keep the dark blue asymmetrical, knee-length dress himself, the story behind it…_

_“Reaps, I don’t… Listen. A long,_ long _time ago, Ink tried taking me down ‘from the inside.’ As in, we become buddies, and he somehow backstabs me and my trust and takes me down. He made and gave this dress to me as one of the several gifts he gifted me to earn my friendship.” Error grinned weakly while Reaper looked and felt absolutely appalled with his jaw dropped._

_Before Reaper could voice his new mistrust for Ink, Error spoke again, “This was a very long time ago, Reaps. He… We were incredibly young- And, well, stupid. He’s changed, and so have I. Ink is still a fucking idiot, but he’s far from whatever he was all those years ago - again, including me. But…” Error trailed off and glanced at his reflection in the mirror for a moment, giving himself the liberty of looking at his body and outfit up and down. He could tell the dress called for his ecto, but he ended up not summoning it, and he’s so happy he didn't. Neither him nor Reaper were comfortable forming ecto around each other just yet._

_Reaper turned to look in the mirror as well and made eye contact with Error there. “But…?” He prompted as he forced himself not to admire Error's dress and end up making him uncomfortable. Making Error uncomfortable was the last thing he wanted to do to him._

_Error shook his head with a dry and airy chuckle as he looked down at his sock wearing feet. “But this dress reminds me of the me I used to be so long ago that I’ve been trying to forget about for years. This dress… Well, it doesn't exactly help with moving on.”_

_Reaper, who still held the others hands, gave a reassuring squeeze and leaned against the other a bit. The taller sighed before nodding his head. “You can burn this dress all you like, hon,” Reaper leaned back and lifted his hands to gently hold his boyfriends warm, flushed cheeks, “can… can I at least take a picture? You just… you have no idea how pretty you look in this and I… If you don’t feel comfortable, tha–”_

_Now ‘back to normal,’ Error scowled, lightly punching the other's shoulder. “Make it quick, dipshit, I want this thing off me as soon as possible.” When Reaper gasped in delight and thanked him profusely, Error let himself grin a bit. In no time, Reaper had his phone out, and he was smiling so hard it looked like it hurt._

_“Okay, ready?” Reaper asked, peeking above his phone. When Error deadpanned, Reaper gave a closed eye smile in response and took Errors reaction as a ‘yes.’_

_“Alright. Three, two, one…”_

_FLASH!_

Error smirked at the image. He and Reaper cooked marshmallows over the fire the dress created. Yum. “Huh, I do look kinda good in that dress,” Error mused, raising his brows as he looked at himself in the image up and down, “No wonder Reaps wanted me to keep it. Oh well.” He also looked kind of creepy with his deadpan and the way he wasn’t even posing in the picture and just stood there, but Error is sure Reaper loved the picture all the same.

_What's next?_ Error thought as he flipped to the next page. As he laid eyes upon the third image, Error found himself grinning fondly. Wow, their relationship was still so young here.

_“COFFEE DATE!” Reaper uncharacteristically yelled at the top of his nonexistent lungs as he hopped through a portal into his and Errors living room, “COOOOFFFFFEEEEEEE DAAAAAATE!”_

_Error, who had been peacefully knitting until Reaper barged in, yelped and fell off the loveseat he was curled up on. From the floor, Error spat out, “YOU IDIOT!”_

_Reaper, far too giddy to feel that guilty about startling his boyfriend, reached a hand out for the other to take. “I’m sorry, Error~ C’mon, let’s go!” Reaper further stretched out his hand for Error to take, which the other promptly slapped away and hopped to his feet on his own._

_“You asshole,” Error grumbled, picking up his knitting materials from the ground. After collecting his things and putting them on the coffee table beside him, Error turned around with a serious expression on his face. “Don’t,” Error began, pressing a threatening finger against Reaper's chest, “_ Ever _do that again. I’m dead fucking serious. Or no more coffee dates.” At the proposal of no more Coffee Dates, Reaper gasped and nodded rapidly. Satisfied, Error huffed and stuffed his hands in his back pockets._

_“Let’s go, then,” The glitch muttered, rolling his eye lights when Reaper laughed excitedly. Much to Error's surprise, Reaper didn’t open a portal right away._

_“What?” Reaper laughed again, “You think we’re going to a Coffee Date dressed like this?” Reaper gestured between the two of them. For a split moment, Error looked down at his own outfit and scoffed as he looked back up. “I look fine, dipshit, and so do you,” He muttered. Reaper only cringed._

_“Error, didn’t you sleep in that shirt last night?”_

_Error huffed, crossing his arms and looked up at Reaper with a raised brow. “Yeah? And? Humans call it ‘I woke up like this,’ don't they?” Reaper scoffed a laugh and began tugging his boyfriend upstairs to their bedroom. “Sure,” Reaper replied sarcastically as he pulled out a cloak from their closet for himself that looked nearly identical to the one he was wearing now, “suuure.”_

_~_

_“What do you want?” Reaper asked, glancing from the menu for the cafe to his boyfriend beside him._

_Honestly, the longer Error stared, the more freaked out he got. Pink drink? Unicorn sparkle? Cinnamon Winter? Well, that one sounds sort of nice… BUT WHAT THE FUCK IS ADVANCED TINTED CHOCOLATE? What’s next, Goose Hair?! Oh, stars. That sounds horrifying._ _  
  
_

_“Um,” Error chuckled nervously, not sure with what drink to pick with the very much unsettling order names. So, instead of staring up at the menu, he looked up at Reaper with an uncomfortable grin, “How about you surprise me, yeah? I’ll go find us a spot to sit at.” With that, Error turned on his heel and made his way to and made his way into a dark corner of the cafe, far from any other couples or students at work on their computers. It was pretty private and secluded, which Error appreciated and knew Reaper would too._

_Error seated himself on one of the two chairs at a table and cringed at how uncomfortable they were. Deciding to push his discomfort to the side, Error looked back at his boyfriend and watched as he ordered. In under a minute, Reaper was finished ordering, and he was making his way towards Error while beaming._

_At his boyfriend's gleeful expression, Error winced. “What the hell did you get me, dipshit?” He sighed, watching as Reaper sat down on the chair across from him. Jokingly offended, Reaper gasped and feigned a look of devastation and betrayal. “What do you mean?! don’t you trust me?!” He shot back. Error sighed again, crossing his arms and looking away. “Well...” He began, cringing as old memories resurfaced, “Yeah, after that ‘Pink Drink’ thing.”_

_“Oh, that? Oh my goodness, what’re you, a child?” Reaper laughed, leaning back into his chair before continuing, “You literally_ asked _for it, why are you putting me to blame?!” Very quickly, the two fell into comfortable chatting until a waitress came up to them with their orders._

_“Is this table number three?” A man who held two drinks sloppily labeled ‘rapper’ asked, who looked much more like a chef than a waitress with his dirtied apron and face smudged with various ingredients such as flour and chocolate. A little confused at the appearance of what seemed to be a chef and not an actual waitress, Reaper blinked for a few moments but quickly caught up with himself. “Yes, we’re table number three,” He responded, gesturing to a little stick with the number in question that was placed in the middle of the table. With an embarrassed chuckle and a small apologetic bow, the waitress (chef??) put the two drinks in his hands on Reapers and Errors table. When Reaper's confused expression didn't falter, the waitress (CHEF????) explained himself._

_“I’m really sorry; my manager pulled out all of the waitresses outside… in the middle of their shifts… to talk to them about something urgent, leaving very few staff behind to tend to our customers. I promise you this won’t happen ever again!” And, with another vague apologetic bow, the chef was off and away._

_“That was weird,” Reaper stated flatly once the chef was out of earshot. Error nodded with an agreeing hum as he suspiciously looked at his mug up and down. “Sure was. Not every day you see a chef being the waitress,” He replied distractedly. Reaper, who was staring at where he last saw the young chef, shook his head with a tsk. “No, that’s not what I meant. He wasn't scared of either of us, despite our looks and stuff. Weird. Not every day we get treated like that.”_

_Error, who was only half listening, nodded his head again. He was still engrossed in identifying and scanning his coffee that he had yet to try. “Uh-huh. Anyway, what did you get me? How strong is the poison?”_

_“How intense–?” Reaper cut himself off and laughed a little, taken aback as he looked over at his boyfriend again, “Why would I ever do that to you?” Error shrugged, lifting his drink to his mouth. Instead of responding, he took a very,_ very _small cautious sip from the mug in his grasp, internally bracing himself._

What the fuck is it gonna be, _Errors thoughts whined as he began tilting the mug upwards,_ Oh, it’s gonna be so disgusting, I just know it. And I–

Chocolate…? 

_Suddenly, there was a sound of the camera app taking a picture and Reaper snickering._

“Idiot,” Error huffed softly, staring down at his own (pleasantly) surprised face in the picture, “Good coffee, though… Never knew it could have chocolate in it ‘till that day.” He also didn’t know that stuff like pumpkin spice, strawberry flavors, and more could be added to the beverage. And, just like that, Error flipped to the next page and found himself letting out a quiet gasp. 

_Error held in a laugh as he discreetly peeked around a corner to watch Reaper horribly attempt to cut something on a cutting board in the kitchen. Reaper had taken it upon himself to learn how to cook (because why the hell not), and he didn’t really have anyone to teach him, so…_

_“Shit!” Reaper hissed, dropping the knife he was cutting with and bringing his other hand up to his mouth and sticking his cut finger into his mouth. After a few seconds, Reaper pulled his finger out of his mouth and inspected the cut. “Ugh, it’s deep, so it’ll keep bleeding… Whatever, I’ll just…” The beginner chef reached out across the counter and tore a piece of paper towel from a paper towel roll and wrapped it around his finger. With a satisfied grin, Reaper turned back to his sloppily cut tomatoes and scooped them up in his uninjured hand and began making his way over to the stove where he had a pan warmed up under the heat of the appliance._

_At this point, Error had taken out his phone to take a picture when disaster strikes, using all of his willpower to not break into a fit of laughter._ The idiot is about to FRY tomatoes… _Error shook his head fondly at his boyfriend as he watched the other nearly slip over some fallen tomato slices on the ground_ … Stars, how much of an idiot is he?

_“Here goes~” Reaper hummed, and he dropped all of the tomato pieces in his hand onto the pan._

_Immediately, the tomatoes caught fire, and the flame doubled over into Reaper's height. With a startled yelp, Reaper swiftly dodged a spazzed whip of fire and ducked with his arms in front of his face._

_FLASH!_

“He’s just a black and white blur!” Error cackled, throwing his head back and throwing a hand onto his forehead, “Holy shit! He moved so quickly when I took the picture that he’s just a _blur!”_ When Error looked back down at the picture again, he couldn't help but burst into another fit of laughter.

Sure, the image was funny, but the actual story… No, nevermind, that was funny too. Error just opened up a portal under the flaming pan and let it drop into a random snowdin far from civilization in the AU. Reaper frantically blamed the cookbook for the disaster while Error laughed and pointed at his embarrassed boyfriend. The next time Reaper attempted anything in the kitchen, Error was there, keeping the other from burning down their house. And somehow maybe even killing himself.

“Deep–” Error glanced back down at the image and stifled a giggle, “Pff… deep breathes… Okay, what’s next?” With a flick of his wrist, Error laid his eyes upon something he still remembered as clear as day.

_“Oh!” Ink gasped, turning around at the sound of a familiar glitchy portal opening up in his doodle sphere. Beside him, Dream also spun around, brows raised._

Huh, didn't think he would actually take up the offer, _Dream thought to himself in surprise. When the one and only elder God of Death followed behind after Error, Dreams' surprise only grew._

_“Hey losers,” Error grumbled, closing his portal behind him. Instead of greeting Error back, Ink voiced a question. “What’s Reaper doing here?” He asked, voice pitched higher to make his statement sound more curious than aggressive, and pointed to the god. Error rose a brow, glancing over to Dream for a split second. “Oh? And what’s Dream doing here, huh? Isn't this a truce between the Protector and Destroyer? Reaper asked to be here. ‘M responsible for a mass amount of lost souls, so I guess he’s involved,” Error shot back, not sparing a glance to the floating god beside him and grabbing a random chair and sitting on it instead. Ink copied the other, grabbing a conveniently nearby chair and sitting on it with childlike excitement on his face._

_“Can you take this shit seriously?” Error growled, scooting his chair back and glaring at the artist. Ink scooted his chair forward; the excitement still evident on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but Dream beat him to it._

_“Ink,” he stressed, crossing his arms and raising a brow. Ink froze, stayed frozen for several seconds, then deflated into his chair with a pout. Dream shook his head in disappointment yet grinned in amusement._

_“Heheh, loser– OW! HEY!” Error turned around after Reaper hit him upside his head. Reaper huffed a laugh, raised a brow, and gestured between Error and Ink. “You two act like kids. Get it together.”_

_“We do NOT– OW! STOP HITTING MY HEAD!”_

_It took a while, but eventually, everyone settled down, and Reaper and Dream left Error and Ink to do their own thing while the god and protector chill on some random chairs._

_While the protector and destroyer settle on a truce._

_Dream shivered. Wow, the famous Protector and Destroyer were finding a common ground to settle a truce. Reaper, who was seated across from Dream, caught the shiver and stared at the other for a long moment before speaking._

_“You cold or something?” Reaper asked, taking a second to take in the temperature around them, “I don’t think there's a temperature here.”_

_Dream looked over at Reaper and looked away just as quickly when he couldn't handle the others empty-eye socket stare. “No,” He responded, finding a bit of dried paint on the chair he was sitting on incredibly interesting, “I’m not cold. It's just that… Ink has been_ begging _Error for a truce for – For who knows how long. So why did Error agree to one now?”_

_Reaper shifted uncomfortably and looked away from Dream. “From what I’ve learned, Error is full of surprises. He’s also as much a person as the both of us; he’d eventually change.”_

_Dream rose a brow and glanced over at Reaper when he felt emotions he’d never think he’d feel from the God of Death. “You know I can feel positive emotions from other people, right?”_

_Reaper looked up, confusion written all over his features. “What? Of course I–” Suddenly, realization washed over, and Reapers sockets widened, “Oh.” While he had been thinking of Error, a feeling of love washed over him. Dream definitely felt that positive emotion._

_Dream chuckled, leaning back a bit. “Yeah,” Dream grinned, “‘Oh.’ So, you gonna tell him?” In all honesty, Dream didn’t have an issue with the God of Death and Destroyer of Worlds being a thing._

_“Uh,” Reaper coughed, giving himself a second to think. Should he tell Dream? Oh, well, what difference will it make. He’ll find out one way or another. “We’ve been a thing for somewhere around a year.”_

_Dream whistled, crossing his arms with a relaxed and amused look on his face. “Wow, that's a long–” Dream paused, and his eye sockets widened, and his face fell, ”Wait, A YEAR?” Reaper chuckled awkwardly, nodding his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but a screech from Error kept him from doing that. Ink had one arm looped with Error, who was basically trying to beat up the other and had his other arm holding his phone high up in the air for a selfie with the whole gang._

_“Say cheeeese!” Ink sang, beaming brightly despite the ball of angriness beside him._

_FLASH!_

Uncomfortable, Error moved onto the next picture fairly quickly. He vividly remembers Reaper admitting that he told Dream about their relationship. Error wasn't mad, he knew that Dream would probably not expose them, and the guardian was bound to find out about the two of them eventually. 

Ink was surprisingly cooperative about the truce. The two would have to work together, it turned out. The two would discuss what AUs would have to go and what needed or could be created or possibly ‘edited.’ Error remembers asking about his reputation – Will people still hate him? Will people still want him dead? Are they going to take advantage of the fact that Error can’t kill whoever he likes? Unfortunately, Ink couldn't give Error any positive answers. He just said to give it time.

Funnily enough, on a later date, Reaper said that Dream and Ink were a thing. When Error asked how he knew, Reaper just stared at Error like he was an idiot and asked if he didn’t see the two kiss right before they left the doodle sphere.

With a sigh, Error took in the next photo and immediately cringed.

_“Wow! You guys actually came to my costume party! You’re so early, too! The first ones!” Ink exclaimed, eye sockets wide as he held the door to his house open. Quickly, he broke into a smile, pointing at the pair with two separate fingers. “What did you guys dress up as?”_

_Reaper grinned, gesturing to his cloak’s hood where a pair of cat ears were sewn into it. He also had poorly drawn whiskers on his face. “I’m dressed as a cat. Error is dressed up as a devil!”_

_Error scowled, readjusting the headband with cheap devil horns messily glued onto it. “I’m only here for the chocolate,” The destro– Well, he wasn't the Destroyer of Worlds anymore, was he? Not with that truce with Ink…_

_Ink grinned, waving his hand dismissively. “Of course you are. Come inside!” Ink stepped to the side, giving room for the two to walk in. As they did, Ink looked at them up and down then rose a brow as his grin widened. “That’s so funny, you two look like a couple,” He commented, closing the front door. Error gagged, quickly turning around and flipping off the artist._

_“You’re disgusting,” Error spat, and beside him, Reaper scowled deeply but didn’t say anything, “the one time I hang around somebody and you fuckin’ assume I’m their boyfriend. What the fuck, dude. Rude. You can do better.” With that, Error turned around, grabbing a fistful of Reapers cloak and dragging him to find the snack bar. As soon as the two were out of earshot of the artist, Error let out a big exhale of relief. “Do you think he believed that?” The glitch whispered up at his boyfriend, who looked just as relieved as him. Reaper nodded, a hand on his forehead paired with wide shock-filled eye sockets._

_“Yeah,” Reaper murmured, crossing his arms to help control himself from touching Error, “yeah, he definitely believed that. You made a genuinely valid point there.”_

_“Alright, you two, turn around and say ‘CHEESE’!!” Ink suddenly cried out behind the couple. Both Error and Reaper turned around with fear-stricken expressions._

_FLASH!_

Quickly, Error skipped onto the next page. That party was _incredibly_ uncomfortable. The truce with Ink was something very new back then, but Ink took advantage of being able to be in Error's presence without fighting, and invited him and Reaper to a party. Not everyone was very keen on the idea of the God of Death, and more so the Destroyer of Worlds attending the annual costume party Ink always hosted. Nobody knew that Error and Reaper were dating (other than Dream, but he acted like he had no idea), and the couple didn’t feel comfortable sharing that piece of information yet. Who knew what the hell would happen if that kind of information went out? 

As Error flipped onto the next page, he gasped. He didn’t realize there was a picture from this day!

_“A double date,” Error stated to himself for the millionth time in bewilderment, as he stepped through a portal Reaper had opened, “With Dream and Ink. The guardian and the idiot artist with the destroyer and death.”_

_“Get over it,” Reaper sighed, who closed the portal once Error had stepped through. Immediately, the glitch shivered at the change in temperature. Reaper noticed and wrapped his arms around the other from behind._

_Error made a surprised noise that was between a squawk and a yelp before leaning into the other in leaning into the other. The two of them were out of sight, mostly, as the two of them hung out near a bunch of lockers. The couple stayed pressed against each other until Error heard Inks voice._

_“Hey, guys!” Ink greeted enthusiastically. As soon as Error heard Ink's voice, he jumped out of Reaper's arms. For a split second, Error caught a look of hurt on his boyfriend's face. Immediately, guilt took over, and Error grabbed Reaper’s hand, and he looked up at the other apologetically. “Sorry,” He murmured. Reaper smiled gently and shook his head. “Its fin–”_

_“HEY GUYS!” Ink hollered loudly, making Reaper, Error, and even Dream jump and yelp at the volume._

_~_

_“You’re using your levitation thing to keep you from falling! You CHEATER!” Error growled, pressed up against the rink walls, and holding on for his dear life. Beside him, Ink was doing the same. But instead of scolding his boyfriend, he was cheering him on._

_Reaper chuckled and skated up to his annoyed boyfriend with a sweet smile. “Why can’t you be more like Ink? He can’t stand on his own two feet, and yet he’s so supportive of Dream.”_

_Error cringed and inched away from the artist beside him. “Don’t compare me to that brainless idiot.” Reaper shrugged, giving in, and spun around in a circle to periodically entertain himself. Out of nowhere, an idea popped into Error's head, and he acted on it without thinking._

_“Reaps!” Error called, getting Reapers attention, “C’mere.” Without question, Reaper went over to Error. He raised an expectant brow as he looked down at the other. Out of nowhere, Error shoved the poor god._

_FLASH!_

Error grinned to himself proudly. The idiot deserved that. Error was so happy that Dream caught this moment. Reaper was on his butt, eye sockets wide, while Error was laughing his ass off. Ink had his hand over his mouth in shock, but his eye sockets sparkled in amusement.

As Error went onto the next page with a reminiscent smile, he thought about how their relationship had matured so much since then. 

_Speaking of maturing…_ Error thought to himself as he scanned the next picture.

_“Why are we in Outertale?” Error asked as Reaper pulled him through a portal into the mentioned AU, “I thought we were going to visit Ink and Dream.”_

_“They canceled,” Reaper lied, teleporting the two of them to a large floating rock. Error made a small noise of surprise at the revealed information. “Why didn’t we just stay at home or some shit? You didn’t seem too keen about going over for dinner anyway. I thought you wanted to stay home.”_

_Reaper shook his head, leaning into Error as he looked up into the stars. “You said you don’t like cheesy stuff, right?”_

_Error scrunched up his face, the mentioning alone of cheesy romantic shit making him want to jump off the floating rock. “Hate it. I despise it. It belongs in hell.” Reaper giggled, the only possible person in existence to have found Errors distaste in cheesiness amusing. Error didn’t stop at his simple statement and continued his rant on cheesiness._

_“It was – It was sort of okay during the beginning of our relationship, but at this point, it makes me want to jump off a cliff,” Error ranted, glaring up at the stars. Reaper giggled again, and Errors glare softened a bit at the sound._

_“So then what should I say to you all the time?” Reaper asked through his laughter. Error leaned into his boyfriend as he thought. “Be straightforward,” The destroyer eventually answered. Reaper looked down at the other with a raised brow. “Give me an example,” He asked._

_“Uh, if I look like shit, don’t beat around the bush and tell me I look like shit. If I look, tell me I look good, don’t get poetic or whatever like you used to. You idiot, I don’t need to give you an example! It's self explanatory!”_

_“So…” Reaper trailed off, and he looked off to the side and exhaled shakily. Error leaned forward and tried to meet his boyfriend's gaze. Suddenly, Reaper turned around and was nervously smiling._

_Wordlessly, Reaper got down on one knee, and he pulled a tiny velvet-colored box. Before Reaper even opened his mouth, Error blurted, “YES!”_

_A little stunned, Reaper stared at the other with wide eye sockets. “I didn’t even…” The god trailed off, then burst into disbelief laughter. “Wait, yes?!” He cried, a hand flying up to his mouth in shock. “But, honey– Honey, you were supposed to wait!”_

_Instead of waiting for his now Fiancé to stand up, Error dropped down onto one of his knees and pulled the other in for a kiss. Reaper yelped in surprise but quickly melted into the kiss. Without thinking, Error pushed at the other, making Reaper fall onto his back with an ‘oof,’ interrupting their kiss._

_The newly engaged couple stared at each other, Reaper smiling brightly with Error. When it started to hurt to sit on his knees, Error stood up and pulled Reaper back up. The two had been in silence for around thirty seconds. Still, with their frazzled emotions and as well as full of adrenaline from the proposal, the thirty seconds went by very quickly, and neither of them identified the silence as awkward._

_~_

_The next day, Ink gave Error a picture he somehow got his hands on from when Error blurted out ‘yes.’ Error learned not to question Inks' ways and thanked him confusedly for the image._

Error stared down at the picture with a warm smile. He remembers that being the beginning of the happiest days to come. With a happy sigh, Error went onto the next page, excited to see what he’d find next. 

_Reaper was pacing back and forth in his and Error hallway in their house, ranting. “Working with Undyne gets on my nerves_ so _often, it's downright ridiculous. I wish she would just– Just–” Reaper clenched his fists and stopped his pacing to get his thoughts straight. It was somewhere around two in the morning, and Reaper had come home very late after Undyne decided to encourage a war among the humans of their AU, insinuating a mass of deaths that Reaper had to deal with_ . _As soon as he came home, he grabbed a coffee flavored chocolate bar, basically inhaled it, and went over to Error, who was knitting a scarf while he waited for his fiancé to come home._

_They were making their way over to their bedroom, but for some reason, they ended up stopping in the middle of a hallway. Before going back to ranting, Reaper looked up to make eye contact with his fiancé._

_“Hon, what do you– Are you asleep?” Taking a step forward, Reaper held in a laugh as he leaned forward and inspected the others relaxed (sleeping) face, “You’re asleep!” Reaper took a few steps back, looking at the other up and down. Error was leaned against the wall, arms crossed, and eye sockets closed. He was asleep!_

_Without a second thought, Reaper whipped out his phone and snapped a picture as fast as possible._

_FLASH!_

_Crap, he had the flash on! SHIT, ERRORS WAKING UP–_

Error stared at the image in shock. He didn’t even know that this picture existed! He didn’t even know he was capable of sleeping standing up. Huh, what an interesting skill to have. With a surprised hum at himself, Error flicked onto the next page.

Oh! This picture was them getting married. Error knew this picture. He had it on his bedside table. Feeling warm, Error moved onto the next picture. Hey, he took this one!

_“Are you planning on eating all this?” Error asked, scanning over the food that could pass as thanksgiving dinner that Reaper had made._

_Reaper, who had just finished cleaning the kitchen and was wiping down the sink from all of the food that stayed stuck to the sides, looked up and over his shoulder at his husband._

_“I’m eating for two…?” He smiled awkwardly, squeezing the sponge he was using of any water and tossing it to the side, “Plus, I have a high metabolism. And I was going to share all of this with you.”_

_“Oh, that's right, you’re eating for two…” Error muttered to himself, leaning over the kitchen island and continuing to inspect the food. From the other side of the kitchen island, Reaper laughed in disbelief and leaned back on the counter behind him. “Did you forget we’re having a kid?!”_

_Error sputtered, standing up straight and looking offended. “Of course not! It’s just that… I dunno, it's sort of a hard thing to consciously think about when you don’t have some sort of baby bump or indication you're carrying a child.” But it was definitely easy to remember when Reaper went from going on a heated rant about something Error couldn’t keep up with to suddenly bawling his eyes out._

_Reaper scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, easy for you to say. It’s impossible for me to forget why I constantly need to take a nap.” Tossing a couple of towels into the dirty towel basket, a thought popped into Reaper’s head. “Do you wanna seem ‘em? You know, as a reminder or something?” Reaper offered, being serious about the suggestion but not his reasoning, leaning over the kitchen island on his elbows. Error brows raised, and he waved his hands in the air and shook his head. “No, don’t do that.” Although Error… kinda wanted to see their kid, he didn’t want to make Reaper uncomfortable._

_Being the insightful smartass bastard that he is, Reaper saw right through his husband and strolled over to the destroyer and swung his arm around the others neck. “I think I’ll show you anyway,” He hummed, pressing a hand to his chest as he leaned into the shorter and winked down at him. A blush made itself known on Error's face, and he looked away from the other._ Stupid idiot, _He thought to himself, slowly looking back up to look at Reaper soul,_ Stupid, dumb, idiot… 

_Internal scolding forgotten, Error stared at Reapers soul in unconcealed awe. Within his husband's soul was a small, young green soul. They were only a few months old, and Life was still unable to determine their gender and if they had any health conditions in the future. So far, their little souling has been healthy, but only time will tell what the future has for the young thing._

_“If they inherit your cheekbones, it's all over for us,” Reaper eventually chuckled, breaking the peaceful silence between them. “Anyway, let's eat! I call the chicken salad first.” Error let Reaper's statement about his cheekbones sink in as the god beside him put his soul back._

_“Are you saying my cheekbones are ugly?” Error asked, a little offended. He looked up at the other with an expectant look on his face. Reaper blinked down at him for a moment. Then, he let out a short laugh. “I meant that your cheekbones look good, and I hope our kid inherits them. Why would I say something like that?” A little embarrassed that Error assumed that his husband called him ugly, the glitch looked away and stared at the mound of food in front of them. Wow, this is seriously a lot of food._

_“Can I take a picture of this…?” Error asked quietly. Reaper, who had a mouthful of chicken salad, nodded and hummed in agreement. Error thanked whatever higher power there was that Reaper didn't talk with his mouth full._

_In no time, Error had grabbed his phone from their bedroom and was standing in front of all the still-warm and fresh food, readying the angle for the image. To himself, Error counted down from three._

_“Three, two, one…”_

_Out of nowhere, Reaper jumped into the image with a bright smile._

_FLASH!_

Error smiled down at the image with a warmth he found himself feeling a lot since the time period of the picture below him. The biggest issue the two dealt with as Teoti grew and grew within Reaper's soul was all the firsts they dealt with. Not first as in super deep and emotional shit – Firsts as in random bouts of intense pain because tiny, tiny Teoti sucked out too much magic from Reaper's soul too quickly. They learned to deal with it and all the other firsts, but it was quite something.

When Error flicked onto the next page, a specific kind of happiness spread through him.

_“Here she is,” Life whispered, handing over a squealing-crying baby into Error's arms. In all honesty, Error was_ not _ready to hold Teoti, but Life sort of forced her into his arms. Oh well._

_A little lost, Error bounced the little thing gently in his arms, trying to soothe the screeching baby. A little concerned for his husband, Error looked up and found Reaper fast asleep on the guest bedroom bed. “How is he not waking up to this sound? Is he alright?”_

_Life raised a brow and looked between the baby and Reaper. Then, she shook her head and smiled gently. “Sans– Er, Reaper is fine; I just underestimated just how much magic it would take to bring the soul to life. He’s just passed out from exhaustion and using too much magic.” Still concerned, Error nodded uneasily but went with it. He was talking to life herself after all; he could trust her more than some doctor._

_Eventually, Life left to make some food for Reaper with specific recipes so that it would help replenish his magic reserves faster. As soon as Life was gone, Error managed to get Teoti to stop crying and fall asleep. You know, he was sort of sleepy himself… lying down with Reaper in the bed wouldn't hurt, would it?_

_Slowly and carefully so he wouldn't disturb the baby in his arms, Error made his way onto Reaper's bed and slowly slid next to him, taking Teotis safety and comfort into consideration with every movement he made. Steadily, Error gave into the comfort of sleep._

_Eventually, Life came back to give Reaper the food that she said she would make. She was a bit surprised and amused to find the small family asleep on the guest bed, but didn't waste a second and took a picture of it. She knew they would thank her later._

“She’s so tiny…” Error murmured, tracing his finger over Teotis’ tiny form, “Her fingers are so small! Teoti is growing up so fast, what the hell.” A little bemused, Error moved onto the next picture.

_“Congrats on the kid,” Sans, from the one and only OG AU, hummed as he slid up next to Error, “But, uh… why’d ya keep her a secret? It’s not unusual for inter-verse couples to have kids and start families these days.”_

_Even with the pleasant atmosphere that was being created from the casual and comfortable chats around Sans and Error, the deadpan Error gave Sans made a chill go down his spine. He wasn't even cold. In fact, it was warm. It was perfect picnic-party weather, which was what was going on right now. A picnic-party. Various individuals and couples from different AUs were attending, and to everyone's surprise, so were Reaper and Error… with a nearly two year old daughter._

_“Reaper and I didn’t feel like putting Teoti at risk or making her a target,” Error began, looking over at his husband and daughter. Reaper was holding Teoti and talking to someone – that Error couldn't recognize from where he was standing – while Teoti was trying to get her hand in Reaper's eye sockets. “A lot of you hate us,” Error continued after a few seconds of admiring the most important people of his life, “Who knows what the hell kind of move one of you all will pull on us. Reaper and I weren't even planning on coming here until Dream convinced us.”_

_Sans stared at the destroyer in surprise. “I never realized how unsafe you both felt.”_

_Error huffed a laugh at that. “Yeah, sure, unsafe. That's one way to say it.” Definitely a way to describe restless or even sleepless nights, sleeping with the lights on, and nightmares after nightmares of losing Teoti because neither of them was fast enough to save her. Yeah, unsafe._

_Sans felt a bit guilty that the couple was going through so much. So, he offered, “What can I – or we, I guess – Do to help?” Error's response was lighting fast, and it caught Sans off guard for a second. “A law where if someone in a family gets murdered or kidnapped or something along those lines, the murderer is killed or locked within their AU with no way for anyone to enter. But, ultimately, it depends on the crime.”_

_“That…” Sans trailed off, eye sockets wide, “You really think one of us will actually try and murder someone in your family?” Wow, Sans never thought he’d say a sentence like that to the destroyer of worlds._

_Error scoffed, and he looked a bit offended. “Did you forget that there aren't only good folks within all the AUs? Some of them are fucking psychoses, so they go on murder sprees for the hell of it, there are mentally intact murderers with no mercy or people who find general evil entertaining to them. Judging how you’re practically the center of the multiverse, you’ve really only dealt with the better side of things?”_

_Unsure with how to respond, Sans stuttered uselessly. He… should talk to Ink and Dream about this._

_When Error looked like a bomb was about to go off within him, Reaper slid in, immediately diffusing both Error and the situation._

_“Hey,” Reaper greeted casually, balancing Teoti within his arms, “How are you?”_

_Sans coughed awkwardly before responding. “Uh, I’m doing fine. What, uh… what's been keepin’ ya busy?” When Teoti whined and put her hands on Reaper’s face and pushed, Sans chuckled. “I’m assuming she has.”_

_Reaper chuckled with Sans, but he seemed distracted as he readjusted his grasp on Teoti. When he finally got the two year old in a position to her liking, Reaper looked back at Sans with an apologetic smile._

_“Yeah, she can keep us busy sometimes. Listen, sorry to cut off the conversation so short, but Teoti needs to take her nap right about now, and she's beginning to get fussy. I think Error and I are going to go now.”_

_Sans blinked, a little lost. Didn't they arrive only an hour ago? Right as Sans was going to voice his question, the discussion he just had with Error popped back into his head. Instead of pressuring the two to stay for a little longer, Sans grinned and waved his hand dismissively. “You guys can go right ahead. Thanks for coming.”_

_Right then, the group of skeletons heard a clicking noise, and they all turned to the source of the sound effect._

_FLASH!_

That law Error suggested to Sans was enforced now. With a smug grin on his face, Error let his pride puff out his chest a bit as he moved onto the next– Oh, oh wow. He hated these days.

_“I’m going to cry,” Error stated nonchalantly as he watched his husband make dinner from an island seat. Reaper, who had his back to Error because he was working over the stove, spun around with wide eye sockets. “Why?” He asked worriedly, “What happened? What did I do?” There was a sound that Error recognized as Teoti’s voice, and Reaper turned his head and acknowledged the little girl happily before turning back to Error with his concerned and confused sockets._

_Error pouted, slouching a bit and shaking his head. “You didn’t do anything. I just wish you would have told me that I’d randomly feel strong emotions for no reason while I carried a soul.” Realization washed over Reapers features, and he smiled sympathetically. “I’m sorry, hon,” He cooed, stirring something in a pot briefly before continuing, “The same thing happened to me during the end of carrying Teoti. You’ll– What's that, Teoti?” Reaper and Teoti exchanged something incomprehensible to Error for a short few seconds before Reaper straightened himself and went back to smiling at his husband. “We’ll get through it together.”_

_Error made a whining noise and leaned back into his chair, bringing his hands to his eye sockets, “Don’t say that, I might cry. I hate you.”_

_Out of nowhere, Ink slid into the kitchen with a panicking Dream following close behind. The artist snapped a picture before his oh so loving husband tackled him down, and the two fell into a portal._

In the picture, Reaper looked surprised, Teoti was playing with her toys on the floor next to Reaper and having the time of her life, and Error looked like he was done with it all. Error wasn't entirely sure why, but everything Reaper went through with carrying a child was entirely different compared to what Error went through. Error felt a reasonable amount of soul pains, but his emotions were a lot more intense. Yet, he had no cravings. At all. It was odd, and Error hated it. But… Sivo turned out fine, much to Error's relief. 

When Error saw the next picture, the relief intensified. It was the day that Sivo was born, and he was being held in Error's arms. Error thanked whoever was above that whoever took the picture didn't include his face. He, uh… cried his eyes out… Ignoring his slight embarrassment, Error gazed down at his little boy in the image lovingly. Sivo was so incredibly tiny. Even Life said that he was tinier than the average baby. Even to this day, Sivo was smaller than most kids his age. As he flipped onto the next picture, Error grinned to himself. _Speaking of Sivo…_

_“Daddy,” Teoti whispered as she tugged at Error's pants, “Daddy, come see.”_

_Error allowed himself to get tugged across the house but voiced a question nonetheless. “What is it? What do you want to show me?” Instead of verbally answering the question, Teoti opened the door leading to the living room and pointed at something inside of it._

_“Look!” Was all she said. Confused, Error looked inside the living room, and found four year old Sivo fast asleep sprawled out smack in the middle of the room._

_Error didn’t even hesitate to whip out his phone and snap a picture – Which he definitely sent to Reaper, by the way._

Error smiled to himself and shook his head, yet he was amused all the same. Sivo had a funny habit (to this day) to fall asleep in the weirdest positions and places. Filled to the brim with endearment, Error went onto the next page and found himself surprised. 

It was a family picture that all of them took only a month ago. It was a nice one, too. Seven year old Teoti was jumping up in the air while four year old Sivo was being held in Reaper's arms. They were all forced by Ink to take the picture, Error recalled faintly. Dream, for once, seemed supportive of the idea. So then came the creation of this image.

Error didn’t understand why it was in this photobook, though. They had this exact picture framed and hung up on the wall in one of the hallways. Why copy it and put it in a photobook? A little confused, Error opened the last page. Much to Error's disappointment, there weren't any more pictures. Just a note written in Reapers’ excessive cursive. 

Slowly, Error made out each word. “I… Low… No, love… I love you,” Error read out, squinting and holding the book closer to his face, “Hab– Happy bir–” Errors soul dropped as he finished reading the note. “Happy birthday,” He finished, a hand slowly going up to his mouth in shock.

… Oops.

  
  


**[surface] - Quote.** _A partner remembers something their sweetie told them. It fills them with DETERMINATION!_

_“If you don’t know what answer to fill in on the test, fill in the bubble C,”_ Reaper's words echoed in Error's head as he stared down at his chemistry test with uncertainty.

He filled in all the answers he didn't know with C.

Every single question he answered with C was incorrect.

Error got a 64% on the test.

Error whooped Reapers ass and never listened to his boyfriend's advice ever again.

  
  


**[multiverse] - Smooth** . _A taste, texture, a pickup line. Anything as long as it’s smooth._

“There are people who say Disneyland is the happiest place on earth. Apparently, none of them have ever been in your arms.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Error responded with lighting speed, his face bright yellow, “Say some bullshit like that again and I’m never hugging you again.”

Reaper whined, shaking his head and leaning into his boyfriend more than he already was. “Please don’t,” He begged weakly, “I look forward to your hugs after work. It’d make me so upset if you stopped.” A little guilty for threatening something apparently very valuable from his very loving boyfriend, Error tightened his arms around his tired boyfriend. 

“Sorry,” Error muttered. Reaper waved it off with a simple noise. After that, the two fell back into a comfortable silence.

“Did it hurt?” Reaper asked out of nowhere.

“I know this one!” Error growled, releasing his boyfriend, and taking a step back. “You can’t trick me into falling for that again!”

“So, you’re saying you fell for me before?”

“YOU LITTLE–”

~~**Token.** Person A gives person B something of theirs. Or arcade tokens. Or both?? ~~

~~**Urban.** They spend some time in a big city. ~~

~~**Vows.** Write their wedding vows or, if you prefer: love letters to each other. ~~

~~**Wish.** Make a wish! ~~

~~sorry ;_;~~

**Xylophone.** There aren’t many x words.

“We…” Error winced when his and Reaper's four year old toddler smacked another couple xylophone bars, “...We shouldn't have gotten her that.”

Teoti was in the middle of the house, banging the bars away on the xylophone like the young kid she is. Right now, Error was standing right outside the entrance of the room Teoti was chilling in, supervising her since Reaper was busy with Sivo. Earlier, Error was putting away laundry and could hear Teotis instrument from across the house. He was a bit concerned that Reaper might have trouble putting Sivo to sleep for nap time. 

Suddenly, there was a familiar crackle and woosh behind Error that he recognized as Reaper teleporting. Error turned around and found Reaper holding a fussy two year old Sivo in his arms. Sivo was squirming and whining, pushing against Reapers chest, face, and pretty much any accessible part of Reaper restlessly.

“Sivo can’t sleep with Teoti playing with that thing, it’s too loud,” Reaper sighed, peeling a tiny hand from Sivo off his face without breaking eye contact with Error, “Can you take that thing away from her for now? Her nap time is soon anyway.”

Error slowly looked over at Teoti, who was now singing along with her music playing. Taking away her favorite toys was always a challenge… When Error glanced back at Sivo and saw how unhappy he looked, Error decided that he’s gotta do what he’s gotta do. 

“Sure,” Error grinned, waving off his husband, then looking down at the whining Sivo, “Go try and get that poor thing to sleep. He’s suffering.” 

“I’ve been _trying,”_ Was the last thing Error heard Reaper grumble before he teleported away. 

Without a second thought, Error stepped into the living room and cleared his throat. Teoti either didn’t notice him or didn’t care – She continued to execute her musical skills on the xylophone. With a sigh, Error crouched down to Teotis height in front of her.

“Teoti, you need to stop playing on the xylophone, it’s Sivos naptime,” Error began, wincing at an unpleasant combination of notes, “It’s almost naptime for you too.”

Teoti went against her father's word and proceeded to pound against the xylophone so much, so it was painfully loud. Instinctively, Error reached out and held the two wooden mallets Teoti was using to stop the horrendous and loud noise. Teoti gasped and shook her hands up and down, trying to wiggle the mallets out of Error's grasp.

“Gimmie!” She protested, bouncing up and down in her spot, “Daddy, gimmie! Gimmie!”

“Not right now,” Error replied, cautious with his tone, “Sivo is trying to take his nap, we can’t make noise. Remember what we said about how he sleeps?”

Teotis efforts began to weaken, and she lowered her gaze sadly. “Noises wake ‘im up suber fast.” She wilted and let go of the mallets and crossed her arms, looking away from her father in shame. After a moment, Teoti gasped, looked back up, and her eyes lit up once again. “Drums? Drums? Let’s play drums?”

**Yes.** _One of them accepts a challenge, quest, request, etc._

“I WON’T! I’LL NEVER DO IT! YOU CAN’T MAKE ME!” Error cried, sprinting across his home and away from his seventeen year old boyfriend. 

“Error~” Reaper cooed, somehow keeping pace with his boyfriend, “Error, c’mon, let’s watch it~”

“NO, I’LL NEVER–”

Geno eventually stepped in and convinced Error to watch the movie.

And Error will never, ever admit that his favorite scene of Frozen 2 (the movie he was FORCED to watch!!!!) was when Elsa changed her outfits and found that ice island thing. 

**[multiverse] Zoom -** _They’re going sonic fast! But about what? Something intimate, or maybe an argument?_

“Woah,” Reaper said breathlessly, pressed up against the wall by his boyfriend, “W… _Woah.”_

Error winced and took a step back, loosening the pressure between Reaper and the wall. “Am I going too fast? I-I– I don’t wanna–”

“You’re doing great,” Reaper reassured, smiling encouragingly, “I’ll tell you if we need to stop.” 

“You better,” Error growled, pulling Reaper back into a heated kiss.

  
  


**[multiverse, connected to Past] ! -** _Surprise! Something unexpected happens._

Error grumbled to himself. Of course, they had to have spaghetti with the ‘cool’ sauce tonight. The ‘cool’ sauce wasn't tasty enough to make up for the twenty minutes of scrubbing stains out of bowls and utensils in Error's opinion. But the kids loved it, so what's he going to do… He really wished he was the one putting the kids to bed right now so he wouldn't have to wash these dishes, but the cycle normally went with Reaper making dinner, Error cleaning up and putting away leftovers, and Reaper putting the kids to bed. 

“Oh well,” Error muttered to himself, putting the last of the dishes on the drying rack, “At least it's over with.”

“You missed a spot on this bowl right here.”

Not expecting to hear his husband right behind him, Error yelped and spun around. Reaper was standing there with a shit-eating smile. “Don’t SCARE me like that, shithead!” Error snapped, punching his husband's shoulder. He felt a little better when Reaper winced and rubbed at his shoulder.

“Not sorry,” The god chuckled, any and all glee dropping from his face when Error raised a threatening hand in the air, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Like the smart guy he is, Reaper teleported a few feet back for his safety. Error didn’t seem to mind and instead scoffed, lowering his arm and following after the taller. Without exchanging any words, they mutually decided to chill out in the living room until they went to bed.

As soon as they plopped down on the sofa, though, Reaper bounced back up. “I promised the kids I’d be back to check on them in two minutes,” He explained when Error asked Reaper what he was doing. 

“Oh, right…” Error trailed off, zoning out as his husband left the room. Reaper had been really weird today, Error noticed. He had been jumpy, and things got on his nerves ten times faster than they usually would do. It’s totally normal for either of them to have an off day, and they usually talked it out at the end of the day. Error was definitely planning to get down to the bottom of this.

As if on cue, Reaper walked back into the living room, yawning and rubbing his face tiredly. Wow, he came back fast. Well, he was only checking on the kids, not having a conversation with them. 

Too tired to sit down on the sofa like a normal person, Reaper flopped down on the couch instead. He was a bit too careless with his landing and he hit the back of his head on the table pressed up behind the sofa.

Error couldn't help but laugh. They really needed to find a better place for that table, even Error himself had been the victim of bonking into the edge of that table. But when Reaper hissed in pain and leaned forward and held his head, Error stopped laughing and leaned forward with his husband a bit. “Reaps?” He asked cautiously, concerned. 

“Shit,” Reaper cursed, cringing, “Shit, that _hurts…_ ”

Error frowned, mentally preparing himself to stand up and grab some pain medicine for the other. “Did you hit your head that hard on that thing? Should I get the pain medicine?”

Immediately, Reaper shook his head. “No, that… Manipulates your magic and…” The god trailed off, slowly sat up and lowered his hands, “No, it's fine. Thanks, though.” After that, the two fell into silence. Up until Error remembered that Reaper seemed to be having a bad day.

“What's been up with you today, dipshit?” The glitch finally asked. The nickname was meant to come off as concerned. “Idiot” Was when Error was flustered but flattered, “bastard” was when he was flustered but didn't want to admit it, “dipshit” was when he was concerned, the list goes on. 

Even though he knew Error was staring at him, Reaper continued to gaze ahead. Error immediately noticed the frown on his husband's face.

“Reaps…?” Error pushed, leaning forward a bit. Still, Reaper didn't make eye contact. Finally, Reaper cleared his throat and looked over at Error. “Do you remember last Friday…?” He asked quietly. Errors brows furrowed as he recalled last Friday. “Last Friday…?” He echoed, a little confused. Suddenly, he remembered, and his face went pretty yellow. “Y-Yeah. I remember last Friday.” 

Reaper nodded and broke eye contact with Error, finding more interest in his hands that were sitting on his lap. “Good,” Reaper whispered. Then, he gulped and met Error's gaze again. “I think it's best I just… show you.”

When Reaper took out his soul, one of Error gasped quietly when he spotted a tiny, minuscule soul chilling in the center of its parent. He… They… They’re going to have a third child.

**[human girls] ? -** _Time to clear things up! A partner needs something explained._

“You don’t know how to send an email on your phone…?” Reaper repeated, slowly looking from Error’s phone to her eyes, “Hon, where have you been…?”

Embarrassed, Error shoved her device into Reapers’ chest and made sure she was holding onto it tightly before letting go of her phone. “Just– Just show me, alright?!” 

“You’re so cute!” Reaper giggled, pressing a kiss to Errors’ warm cheek, “Look at you, you can’t send an email on your phone. God, I love you. I can’t believe I married you.”

“Shut the fuck up, Reaps…” Error buried her face in her hands, horribly embarrassed and feeling incredibly loved, “Show… me…” 

Reaper giggled at Error's weak request and held her phone between the two of them and began explaining how to send an email on a phone. Error pretended not to see Reaper smilingly lovingly at her the entire time.

**-** It’s **_Prompt: The Sequel_ ** . _Write a second part to one of the previous prompts._

“You found your birthday present?” Reaper pouted, “Awh, that sucks. Did you like it?” 

Error blinked up at his husband. “You’re not mad?” He asked, shocked. Reaper scoffed a laugh and shook his head. “Why would I be? Yeah, I’m a little disappointed I didn't get to see your first reactions to all of the pictures, but it's fine.” When it looked like Error didn’t believe his husband, Reaper chuckled and leaned forward and gave a kiss to Errors cheek. 

“We can make new memories, and I can surprise you with another photo book in a few years,” Reaper reassured. Suddenly, there was a crash, splat, then a honk. A few seconds later, the sound of Teotis crocodile tears rang through the house, which was followed by a “Daddy, Teoti broke da laba lamp! … It has smoke!”

“Yeah,” Reaper sighed, giving his husband a strained smile, “Don’t worry about it, we’ll make plenty of new memories for me to surprise you within a few more years.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u might have noticed i forgot error had a fear of touch :'D oops ... sorry
> 
> anyway!!!! there were two kids introduced in this oneshot and i purposely made sure not to describe their looks bc i kinda wanted u guys to mentally decide what they look like (aka im too lazy to come up with a design for them FDSFHKSDJH) 
> 
> i rly went all out on past but i personally enjoyed writing the first one, age. i rewrote it i hated the first draft lmao


	7. afterdeath: fight! fight! fight! fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reaper and geno fighting and being mad? idk
> 
> **TW: arguing between a married couple!!! there is nothing abusive, just some good old disagreements n stuff! i’m not sure if this is even a trigger, but i don’t want to upset or trigger anyone who has dealt with fighting parents in the past.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im in class rn lmao
> 
> i started this right before class and finished it in the last 10 minutes of class :] so i havent proofread or edited ...

Goth loved his parents. Of course, he and his parents were a family and every family has bumps in the road, and we all at one point wished our parents were on another planet. Let's be real. We’ve all been there. At the very least, Goth has.

Goth’s parents loved each other a lot. Goth often wondered if it was even possible to find the same kind of love his parents had. His parents never really voiced it, Goth could just… tell. He could tell by the way he would catch one of them staring lovingly at the other when they thought nobody was looking, he could tell when one of them would clean up the entire kitchen and dinner when the other was too tired after a long day to help… Goth could tell they loved each other a  _ lot. _

But, as all relationships go, especially the married ones, there were arguments. Goth vividly remembers when both his parents got into a really,  _ really  _ scary argument and Goth thought it was something he wasn't supposed to hear. After all, he was around six or seven when it happened.

_ “Gen,” Reaper began slowly, tone low, “We have talked about this a million times.”  _

_ Even though Goth was in the kitchen eating chicken dinosaurs, he swore could hear the squint Geno made at his husband in the next room. Goth couldn't confirm it since he couldn't see the two, but he was pretty darn sure. _

_ “And?” Geno responded, his tone identical to his husband, “My point still stands. He should move schools.”  _

_ “No!” This time, Reaper's response was fast. He also sounded exasperated. “That would be the fourth move. He’s only seven! And that would be the last school he could move to in this district, which means if he doesn't work out there, we’d have to move into another district.” _

_ “Then we’ll move!” Geno threw his hands up in the air beside him, eye socket wide and judging. The one Geno was judging, Reaper, dragged a hand down his face tiredly. “No, we won’t. We’ve already talked about this, hon. We both know there isn't a perfect school out there for Goth and– Where are you going?”  _

_ When Goth heard Geno speak, his voice was farther away. “Nowhere,” Geno growled. Goth heard Reaper ask where Geno was going again and their voices were even farther away than before. “Laundry!” Geno finally spat, “I’m doing laundry!” _

_ “And we’re having a conversation!” Reaper shot back, “Don’t bring this up just to walk away!” For a moment, nobody spoke, and Goth strained his hearing when his parents started up their argument again. _

_ “He needs to move schools,” Geno repeated, ever so slowly. As if to make sure Reaper really heard him. “Reaps, we have to. We don’t have a choice!” _

_ Goth could vividly envision Reapers tight, tense smile born out of ‘this is so unbelievable it's funny. No, it’s not.’ “If we keep that mentality, we never will! We can’t keep hopping schools. Goth is a child and he has a childhood and we can’t take that away from hopping school to school.” _

_ Genos voice was considerably louder this time. “Reaps, he could– He could die!”  _

_ “No, he can’t! There's no reason–” Reaper cut himself off, and Goth assumed he was trying to calm himself down so he wouldn't escalate the argument, “There is no possible way somebody from Grimms gang – all the way in Canada, by the way – would go out of their way to go to an elementary school and assassinate our seven year old son. I cut off contact with Grimm for a reason.” _ _  
  
_

_ “What the hell do you know about the gang?” Geno growled, leaning forward and squinting suspiciously.  _

_ “Why are you assuming I want to keep Goth at risk?! If Goth was in danger at his school, we would move him, but he’s safe! Gen, please, please understand that he’s safe.” Instead of hearing a reply, Goth heard a door slam. That… sort of sounded like his parent's bedroom? Very quickly, he heard muffled yet loud arguing. Uncomfortably, Goth continued to eat his dinosaurs. _

Goth, later when he was in high school, learned that Reaper's younger brother was basically an undercover spy and worked with a gang. Reaper didn’t get to know much about it, but what he told Goth was that Grimm was trying to take down the gang from the inside. Right before Reaper married Geno, Reaper cut off all links with Grimm. One year, though, after Goth got into first grade, they had multiple scares where someone from Grimms gang was spotted nearby Goths school. So they moved schools in an attempt to keep Goth safe – the last school, the one Geno wanted Goth to leave again – was a private school. It turned out as the best option since nothing happened to their precious Goth during his elementary and middle school career there.

Sometimes the arguments between his parents were sort of funny, though. 

_ “Go get the medicine for Raven from the pharmacy,” Geno ordered as he walked by the living room where Reaper was reading a book. Goth, who was nine at the time, was reading his own book while sitting in his father's lap. _

_ Without looking up from his book, Reaper replied. “I already did, it's on the kitchen table.” Goth vaguely heard Geno huff, spin around and make his way to the kitchen. But when Geno arrived in the kitchen, there was no medicine on the table.  _

_ “It's not here,” Geno called out from the kitchen. Reaper let out a slow and small sigh of annoyance, which made Goths head rise and fall. When Goth giggled, Reaper looked down at his son with an amused grin.  _

_ “REAPER!” Geno yelled from the kitchen when his husband didn’t respond, “I SAID THAT IT ISN'T ON THE KITCHEN–”  _

_ “COUNTER!” Reaper yelled back, cutting off Geno and making Goth wince at the volume. “Kitchen  _ counter!”

_ There wasn't a response, but Goth heard Geno make his way across the kitchen and pick up something that sounded like a baby shaker. That must have been a bottle of pills. But, Raven doesn't take pills…?  _

_ “This is TYLENOL!” Geno growled, and he slammed it back on the counter. “I’m looking for RAVENS medicine. RAVEN.” _

_ “Ravens…?” Reaper whispered to himself, sounding lost in thought. Then, it seemed to click. “Oh! It's next to her crib.” _

_ “NEXT TO HER CRIB– Reaps, you just made me walk in a circle for NO! REASON!”  _

Geno was always the one to start arguments or bickering. They never went far, and 98% of the time they were joking. On rare occasions, though, Reaper was the one to argue or bicker first. It normally was only when things got political.

_ “She isn't being elected,” Reaper stated confidently. In his arms was little, baby Raven. The entire family was in the living room – Geno and Reaper were sitting beside each other and Goth was drawing something, using the coffee table as a desk.  _

_ Geno tsked and rolled his eye lights. “You act like it's not even possible.” There was reelection for a new monster representative, and right now, it was between somebody with sane beliefs and somebody else with beliefs that could screw them all over. _

_ “It pretty much isn't!” Reaper raised a hand in the air, gesturing to the TV ahead of them, playing a video of the two running representatives. “We’re screwed.” In his arms, Raven cooed and reached out and clenched her fists. Now distracted, Reaper moved his gaze from his husband to his daughter. Reaper gave the baby his finger and allowed her to attempt to twist it around.  _

_ Although what Geno was witnessing right now was really sweet – stars, Raven is so CUTE – he was more interested in what Reaper was talking about.  _

_ “Can’t you be a little optimistic? She has a chance! It’s possible for her to win!” Geno argued, tilting his head towards the TV as the camera switched to the candidate Reaper and Geno were rooting for. Reaper looked over at the TV, stared at it for a moment, then shook his head and looked back down at Raven. “It is possible for her to win, but… Honey, have you  _ seen  _ the supporters the other candidate, the idiot, has?” _

_ Geno growled, sinking into the sofa with a glare. “Yes, I have. Yes, I get that the outcome is incredibly unclear.” Geno paused, his glare fading as he lost the focus to keep it up. “Why are you like this? I’m sick of it.” _

_ Reaper glanced up, halting entertaining his youngest child. “What is that supposed to mean?” Geno sighed, looking back up at his husband. “You always say that things will all go horribly. And you always have the evidence to back it up.” _

_ Reaper blinked at the other, confused. His staring cut off when he looked back down at Raven when she grunted, whined and began squirming. “And…?” Reaper finally replied, looking back up at his husband with a raised brow. “Isn't that a good thing…?” When Geno shook his head, Reaper deadpanned. “Gee, thanks.” After a beat of silence, Reaper began speaking again. “I’m going to go put Raven down for her nap.”  _

_ Fortunately, after many years of being married and being a couple, Geno saw right through his husband and easily could tell that he was annoyed. _

_ “Are you mad?” Geno asked, raising a brow. Reaper, who was now standing up and readjusting his hold on Raven, shook his head. He didn’t make eye contact with Geno though, which unbeknownst to Reaper, was a dead giveaway for how he actually felt. It didn’t matter that he was hiding it though, since he sighed and seemed to give in and stop hiding how he actually felt. _

_ “Yeah, I sort of am,” Reaper grumbled, straightening out Ravens shirt, “I shouldn't have to sugarcoat the truth. So what if the facts are hard to take? It's the truth.” _

_ Geno scrunched his face, giving Reaper a disbelieving look. “Mmm… I don’t think that's true. You do this…  _ thing  _ where you make it sound like it's all dark and horrible and things will never turn out the right way.” _

_ Reaper held back the will to laugh. “I only ever say stuff like that because it's the truth! And, it just so happens that the truth isn't what we always want.” _

_ “No,” Geno began slowly, which for some reason always seemed to be the indication that they were no longer having a conversation and were beginning to argue, “It's your opinion based on the facts.” _

_ “Is my opinion based on the…? You do the same thing!” Reaper let himself laugh this time. Raven, completely unaware of the tension between her parents, giggled with her father. Reaper was too engaged with his argument with Geno to engage Raven, but the little girl didn't seem to mind. _

_ “You’re missing the point! Yes, all facts will make us form opinions, it's just that yours in specific are really…  _ difficult  _ to comprehend. They’re heavy. Depressive, even!” _

_ Reaper stared down at his husband for a solid ten seconds of silence, and Geno stared back, both of them staring at each other with the same amount of intensity. It was only broken when Raven cooed and flailed her arms about. Reaper tore his gaze away and looked down at tiny Raven in his arms. Quietly, he cooed at her, and then silently spun around and left without another word. _

Geno's anger was always very obvious. He would be moody, snappy, and wouldn't let it slide if Goth left his clothes on the floor of his room. Things like that. When Reaper was angry, he got really,  _ really  _ quiet. He wouldn't joke around and his relaxed, warm demeanor would shift into one that seemed to live up to his real name, Death. 

Goth had only been the cause of it once, and it was… well, terrifying.

_ “Goth.” _

_ Oh. Oh, stars. That's a tone Goth has never heard from his father and that is just– Oh, stars. He really wants to run right now. _

_ “I-I’m sorry, P-papa, I–” Goth stammered, wringing his hands nervously and stomach churning in fear for the punishment he was convinced he was about to get. _

_ Reaper paid no mind to his son's anxiety. “Listen to me, Goth. This is the third time you’ve talked to Dad like that. We’ve talked about this, haven't we?” Goth nodded and gulped. “Yeah,” He replied weakly. When Reaper didn’t reply, Goth assumed his father wanted him to elaborate. “I’m grounded for three weeks if I talked to Dad like that again.” _

_ Reaper nodded slowly, his mouth in a thin, straight, tight line. “That's right.” _

_ Brain too frazzled from how nervous he was with the deathly vibes he was getting from his father, Goth didn’t know what else to say. He stood there in silence, wringing his hands and staring down at his feet. After a long, antagonizing forty five seconds, Reaper spoke again.  _

_ “Go apologize to Dad,” Reaper ordered, leaving no room for negotiating. Not that Goth would've tried to negotiate anyway. _

_ “O-Okay,” Goth stuttered, speedily making his way past his father and letting out the biggest exhale of relief when he finally stepped out of the room. _

When Reaper was angry, it was scary. However, when Geno was angry, it was more consequential.

_ “But– But Dad!” Goth whined, pouting up at Geno, who was setting the dinner table.  _

_ “No,” Geno said sternly, “If one of your grades drops down past eighty five percent, then no dessert after dinner.” _

_ “But-! But-!”  _

_ “No buts,” Geno finalized, placing the last cup on the table. Just then, Reaper entered the kitchen with three year old Raven stumbling behind him. When Reaper noticed how distressed Goth looked, he raised a brow. “What's going on?” He asked, grabbing onto Raven's wrist when he saw her reaching out towards one of the knives on the counter. _

_ “Goth is upset that he isn't getting dessert because his grade in Math dropped under eighty five percent,” Geno explained, replacing a glass cup with a plastic one where Raven was going to sit. Reaper, who was putting her down in her booster slash high chair, tsked repeatedly. “You brought that upon yourself, Gothy. Sorry, bud.” _

_ Goth groaned, throwing his head back and putting his hands on his face. “But I  _ didn't!  _ My partner for the project we just finished did really badly and brought down our score, so now my grade is SUPER low!” _

_ “Then talk to the teacher,” Geno suggested, finally sitting down at the table. Seated beside him, Raven reached out and did grabby hands, giggling out “Talking to the teacher.” Geno smiled brightly and grabbed Raven's hand and shook it to amuse her. _

_ “But talking to the teacher won’t bring your grade up tonight, Goth, so no still no dessert tonight. Got it?” Reaper pressed, raising a brow as he sat down across from Geno. With a sigh, Goth plopped down in his seat beside Reaper. “Yeah, I got it…” _

A tap on his shoulders snapped Goth out of his thoughts. The seventeen year old glanced down and found his eight year old sister staring up at him with wide eye sockets. 

“What’re you thinking ‘bout?” She mused, sprawling out on her brother's lap. From where the two were sitting on the sofa, they could hear Reaper and Geno chatting in the kitchen.

“Nothing,” Goth smiled, wincing a bit when there was a clash and clatter from the kitchen and he heard Geno yell ‘REAPER!’ 

“Nothing?” Raven repeated innocently. Goth nodded, smile more strained as his parents broke into a childish argument that Geno was taking seriously and Reaper wasn't. “...Well,” Goth reconsidered, “Uh, I won’t be able to be grounded anymore when my birthday comes.”

Raven made a face. “You haven't been grounded in a long time though…?” At that, Goth chuckled and shrugged. “So?”

“So?” Raven echoed, grinning.

“So?” Reaper, out of nowhere, also echoed, his head popping into the room. He yelped when Geno yanked him back in the kitchen. 

  
  
  
  


__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway! yall got any prompts for any of the ships ive written abt so far? any spare crumbs of prompts? please i am BEGGING 🤲


	8. drabble dump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff i've written during my online classes ^^ its not my best work but like..... shut up, i edited this, i can't let it just sit in google docs collecting dust >:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wrote abt destructivedeath, ink/geno (and their kid i randomly named ray), and lowkey afterdeath

**Destructivedeath: Crem brooh-lay**

Reaper was sprawled out on top of a picnic blanket in the middle of a park in some peaceful AU that had reached the surface. Right now, Reaper was waiting for Error to arrive so they could… hang out? Be on a date? Reaper can’t tell. Error offered it, but wasn't very clear as to why he wanted to hang out(???), but Reaper accepted anyway. He had no reason to decline, and he didn't want to in the first place. Why would he ever pass on an opportunity to hang out with Error that wasn't in that stupid anti-void?

To avoid stares and suspicion, Reaper had changed into a black sweater and a pair of black jeans instead of his  overdramatic yet epic robe. Though, a better name for his jeans would be oversized jeans instead because  _ holy hell  _ does being way past a size zero make it hard to wear pants. Thank god elastic waistbands and BELTS exist. He could totally just use ecto for it to fit properly, but, mmm… Nah. 

Reaper was a little confused as to why Error offered to hang out in a park. On the surface. It didn’t make sense to him, but whatever. If Error isn't uncomfortable, then Reaper is generally fine with where they hang out. Honestly, though, Reaper isn't all that crazy of surfaces. In very few AUs, the human reaches the surface and makes it so that it isn't possible for a reset. Sure, Reaper is happy that the Sans (or/and the Papyrus) of the AU doesn't have to deal with the resets anymore, but it adds a huge workload of souls to reap. In fact, in the very AU he was in right now, he could feel a soul or two tugging to be reaped. Eh, they could wait ‘till later. 

“Where is he?” Reaper grumbled, rolling from laying on his back to his stomach. Just barely, he could feel the grass beneath the red and white gingham picnic blanket poking through. But the moment he felt a prick, it would be gone, and Reaper knew it was because it had wilted from his death touch. Oh well. 

“He’s right here,” A familiar glitchy voice replied directly above Reapers head. Blindly and lazily, Reaper lifted up a hand and waved it around to hopefully smack or grab the other. Error inhaled sharply and fell back from his crouching position with a soft thump. “Hands off!” He spat, recomposing himself before Reaper caught him sitting on his butt on the grass like a loser. Fortunately, Reaper didn’t move except for dropping his arm back onto the ground.

When Error was properly sitting down on the picnic blanket, Reaper had made the decision to sit up and properly see Error. When he sat up, he didn’t expect there to be a straw basket in between him and Error. There was a cover, so Reaper couldn't tell what was inside. By instinct, Reaper assumed that there was food in there. Why would Error bring snacks, though? Does that make this a date…?

“What's in there?” Reaper asked, pointing to the basket. Error, who was straightening a corner of the picnic blanket, scoffed. 

“None of your business,” He replied, snatching the basket and sliding it to be beside him instead of in front of him. “Idiot.”

Instead of giving in and leaving Error alone, Reaper decided to investigate. “Is it food?”

Error rolled his eye lights and scoffed again. “I said it was none of your business.” While Error rolled his eye lights, he caught sight of something but only stared at it for a few seconds before looking over at Reaper and glaring at him. Now that Error was properly staring at the other, he noticed the lack of robes. “What's with the new… outfit?” The Destroyer asked, raising a brow and looking at the other up and down. In most cases, people would feel uncomfortable with being blatantly judged and stared at, but Reaper thought it was funny how much he looked like a (jealous) petty schoolgirl. 

“You mean my fit?” Reaper grinned, leaning back on his hands. He tilted his head to the side, raising his own brow. “Pretty epic, huh? I look great. No need to complement it. I know. Hey, have you ever had a crème brûlée? I heard they taste like ass.”

Errors glare morphed into wide-sockets shock. “How– How do you know what ass tastes like?”

Reaper blinked, lost. His raised brow knitted down with his other brow. “What?” A small, confused laugh escaped Reaper as an attempt to not let things get awkward. 

Confidently, Error repeated, “How do you know what ass tastes like?” 

Reaper laughed again, but this time it was out of shock. “I don’t?” Error made a face, looking as if he didn't believe Reaper. 

_ Hey, what's with the face?!  _ Reaper thought to himself, internally pouting.

After a few seconds of backtracking, Reaper realized that Error misheard him. Following the realization that dawned upon him, Reaper burst into laughter. Errors confused, lost, and a sort of disgusted face intensified. 

Why is Reaper laughing. What does this idiot find so funny.  _ What _ is Error missing.

“I said–” Reaper burst into laughter again when the re-realized everything again. Twenty seconds later, when it looked like he had calmed down, Reaper broke out into laughter again. This time, harder. 

Error watched as the other laughed, unconsciously taking in all the details. The way Reaper had squinted his eye sockets shut was put into a mental note that (unbeknownst to him) would stay in Error's head forever. The way Reaper's hands had gone up to cover his eye sockets as an unconscious habit whenever he laughed was also noted, along with the way Reaper sort of curled in on himself during his fit of laughter.

Error blinked, stunned at the little speedrun of information he just analyzed and basically memorized. Haha, what the fuck was that? Um, HAHA, ANYWAY… LET'S SUPPRESS THAT… 

Error growled and leaned forward and pointed an accusatory finger at the taller. “Stop laughing!”  _ Please don’t. I mean, what?  _

After Error's order, Reaper slowly began calming down, and he lowered his hands from his face and straightened himself out. Yet, his sockets were still lit up in amusement and he was still smiling as brightly as ever. 

“I said that– Oh my goodness,” Reaper chuckled, cutting himself off, “I said that I  _ heard  _ someone say crème brûlée tastes like ass. Unfor– Thankfully, I don’t know what ass tastes like.”

“Were you going to say 'unfortunately'? Oh my god, you’re disgusting. Oh, ugh, stars, you are  _ so  _ gross,” Error cringed, leaning back a bit. Reaper pouted and straightened his posture. He went on to explain his reasoning for his slip-up. “Well, I mean, if I had the capability to eat someone's ass then it would mean–” A yarn ball made of Error strings hit Reaper in the face, making Reaper stop mid-sentence. 

“Don’t,” Was all Error simply said, “Just– I want to eat chocolate in a minute, don’t ruin my appetite.”

Reapers sockets lit up. “Is that what's in the basket? Is that where you got the yarn ball?”

“Shut up,” Error weakly shot back, slowly opening the basket, “Just a little bit.”

Reaper was still smiling, but his brows furrowed in confusion. “Huh? What do you mean a little bit…?” Not willing to wait for an answer, Reaper leaned forward to get a better view of what was inside of the basket. Instead of snatching the basket away, Error just accepted defeat and let Reaper peek inside the basket. 

“You brought your glasses?” Reaper gasped, reaching inside. Sadly, Error slapped Reaper's hand away with a hard glare. “Back off,” The glitch muttered. “And yes, I did.”

“Wear them,” Reaper blurted immediately, not even thinking twice.

“No,” Error replied with just as much speed. He then glanced up and looked at something ahead, and he looked like he was contemplating something. After a few moments, Error cleared his throat and reached back into his basket. He was quick to force down his embarrassed blush when he pulled out his glasses and Reaper gasped in delight. Slowly, he put them on, trying really,  _ really  _ hard to ignore Reaper's excited smile. Stars, he was just putting on glasses, it's not that big of a deal! … Well, sort of. 

“I lo– I really like your glasses,” Reaper complimented, studying the other's face. “Are you gonna knit? That’s why you brought them, right?”

Error adjusted his glasses a little before responding. “Well, yeah, but it also doubles as…” Error trailed off and then grinned mischievously, “You know what? I’ll just show you. Look over there.” Error pointed to where he had stared at a few times since he arrived. Trying to ignore the feeling of distrust (Reaper trusted Error, but not his mischievous smile. Big difference there) rising up in him, Reaper slowly turned to where Error was pointing. 

There were some construction workers busy digging out what looked like a ditch. They were shoveling and scooping out dirt. They weren't too far, but far enough to be out of earshot. But Reaper was confused – What's so important about the construction workers?

Suddenly, there was a large gust of wind that pressed against Reaper and Error. With how strong the wind was, it was able to pick up and carry a considerable amount of dust towards Reaper and Error's way. The whole thing happened within a few seconds, and Reaper wasn't expecting it at all, so when the dust came towards the two of them Reaper wasn't able to shut his eye sockets in time.

“Shit!” Reaper cursed, eye sockets squinted shut. Dust in eye sockets wasn't  _ that  _ big of a deal, but it was really uncomfortable to have bits of dust… sitting within your skull… 

It was fairly common for crap to get caught inside eye sockets. After all, they didn't have eyelashes, so there was no way for their sockets to be protected. Eventually, you learn to endure stuff getting in your sockets, but the sensation is always incredibly uncomfortable. And incredibly irritating (both physically and emotionally because you’re like “if i got glitter in my eye sockets  _ again  _ i’m going to cry).    
  


Reaper wished he could have opened his sockets in time to see Error burst into laughter.

–

**geno/ink – jumpy**

**TW: throwing up! or, better put, if u have emetophobia skip this**

“Papa?”

Geno finished the sentence he was reading from the book in his hand before he looked up at his four year old son. 

“Hm?” Geno hummed softly, lowering the book and leaning back a bit into the sofa cushions. Upon studying his son, Geno realized that he looked… disturbed? Distraught? Distressed??

“What’s wrong, Ray?” Geno cooed, sitting up straight and reaching out for his son. Ray, Geno and Ink’s son, jerked awkwardly and a hand flew up to his mouth. 

“Papa…” Ray whined, the ends of his mouth pulled back into a (rather disgusted?) frown. “Papa, my tummy is jumping.”

Geno froze, his hand midway to stroke his son's shoulder. “W… What?”

Ray jerked again and this time, both hands hovered over his mouth. The thin line of his mouth quivered for a moment before he spoke. “My tummy… Pa–!”

Ray threw up black ink. All over the carpet. 

Shocked, Geno stood up to go tend to his son. Even though Ray had thrown up just for a few seconds and the ink came out in a short period of time, Geno didn't trust that his son wouldn't throw up again. Thinking fast, Genos eye light bounced around the room until it landed on a bowl that was once full of nuts and m&ms. Immediately after laying eyes on it, Geno reached out and grabbed the bowl and handed it to Ray.

“Hold this under your mouth in case you throw up again, okay?” Geno gently explained, crouching down to Ray’s height. Geno’s soul ached when he saw tears in Ray’s eye sockets. But he couldn't console his son right this second, they needed to get to the bathroom ASAP.

Slowly, Geno put his hands on Ray’s shoulders and explained that they were going to need to go to the bathroom. Eventually, they made it to the bathroom, where Ray threw up three more times.

~

Ink slowly readjusted the blanket on top of his son with a frown on his face. The little boy shuffled a bit in his bed but welcomed the adjusting of his blanket. “Of all the things he could inherit…” Ink murmured to himself, gazing at his sleeping son, “... It was my throw up?”

Geno, who walked into the bedroom when Ink began talking to himself, sighed. “Unfortunately,” He grumbled, keeping his voice low. Ink heard a few drawers open and close behind him before footsteps began approaching him. 

Geno lowered his head until he was directly beside his husband. “You’re cleaning the mess,” He whispered threateningly. 

–

**human genderswap afterdeath: geno (gigi) is waiting to audition for a spot in a show. she meets reaper (renee) and is all o_o**

_ Make an impression, _ She thought to herself confidently while nervously tugging at the ends of her suit jacket to stretch out any wrinkles she missed when she ironed,  _ Just make a good impression.  _

Gigi glanced around the hallway, eyeing and studying her competition. The girl– No, the  _ woman _ beside her was absolutely stunning. She had dark skin, a Nubian nose, and defining yet gentle features. And her  _ hair.  _ Oh, god, her hair is just… stunning, with how it was braided into such an intricate and powerful design. 

_ What's her name?  _ Discreetly leaning forward, Gigi got a peek at the others nametag. 

_ Ru? What… a cool name. Now, who's the girl in front of me? _ Slowly, her gaze moved over to the girl in front of her. The other girl’s features weren’t as striking as Ru’s, but the energy she gave off was… safe. The first word that came to mind was vitiligo when she laid eyes upon her – Since that's what the other girl had. Straight after, she fell in love with her outfit. Her jeans were flared, dark blue, and had too many pockets to count. Her shoes were converse but far from the simple black and white; it was painted delicately and it was as if each swirl on the shoes had a bit of a personality to it. How odd. 

Her shirt was a cropped vibrant purple turtleneck. She wore several necklaces, most of them simple and basic but still added onto the outfit. Along with the necklaces, the girl wore lots of things on her wrist. Hey, was that a rainbow loom wristband…? Huh.

Accompanying her shirt was a small jean jacket vest with a safety pin attached to it. Finally reaching her facial features, the woman had a smiling resting face as she looked down at her phone. She had a turned up nose with contrasting freckles all over, reaching to her ears down to her neck. 

_ Her name is…  _ She squinted and leaned forward,  _ Oh, it says In… Innes? Hm.  _

So lost in thought, Gigi didn’t hear her name being called out. That is, until a man who had been calling names out for the past forty five minutes repeated himself.

“Gigi?” He called, extending his neck forward in hopes of finding the actor.

Embarrassed that she didn't hear the man calling her name because she was staring at a pretty girl, Gigi cleared her throat and straightened her back. She raised and waved her hand. 

When the man caught sight of her, he smiled and gestured for her to enter the office beside him. With a polite nod, Gigi stood up and made her way towards the door. Just before she entered, the man opened the door with a respectful smile. With a second nod, this time in thanks, Gigi stepped into the office. 

_ Make a good impression. _

Gigi, as soon as she stepped in, was met with bright yellow eyes. The one with the yellow eyes also had long, layered platinum blonde hair. Seated at her desk with a mess of papers, she extended her hand, unintentionally showing off her manicure. 

“I’m Dream,” She greeted warmly, eyes sparkling as she smiled. She had an uncommon smile Gigi didn't see on others very often: A box smile. (as in,  [ this ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/704672672920967947/) ) Dream continued speaking before Gigi could continue gushing over the other's smile. “It’s nice to meet you.”

_ Make a good impression! _

“Of course! It's nice to meet you too.”  _ SHOULD I HAVE SAID THAT?? WAS THAT APPROPRIATE TO SAY  _ “My name is Gigi.” Smiling not too big but not too small, Gigi reached out and shook Dream’s hand. After the brief greeting, Dream gestured behind Gigi. “Behind you is my assistant, Renee.”

Gigi spun around and was met with what Gigi wanted to call a… Uh… Stars, her vocabulary isn't strong enough to describe how pretty yet  _ cute  _ this woman is. Instead of her clothing catching her eyes, Gigi was drawn by her body type. Long legs, shorter torso, and thin arms and legs. Yet, despite her thinner body type, she held her shoulders back and her head high like she could fight an elephant – which also showed off her long neck. Not too long, but it was definitely a bit longer than average. Her height wasn’t anything to brag about, since she was only a few inches taller than Gigi, but somehow she made it work. 

Despite the way she held herself, Renee also looked sweet with her short, black hair. She had soft bangs that were a bit messy (it was stylish and definitely done on purpose) and her hair only went up to the beginning of her jawline. Gigi went from staring at hair to face. Renee had upturned, monolid eyes with short… cute eyebrows. Gigi could see a hidden septum piercing. Why? Because Gigi was shorter and may have tried to spot a septum piercing from her lower angle. Why? Because Gigi has a septum piercing too. Hidden away, of course. Not a lot of job interviewers are fond of facial piercings after all.

Slowly, Gigi extended her hand for Renee. “Gigi,” She smiled, forcing her knees to steady themselves when they weakened after Renee smiled, “My name is Gigi, y’know… A-As I said before.”

Renee continued to smile and Gigi continued to melt. The way her smile made her eyes squint practically shut was just so…  _ endearing.  _ It put such a happy look on the tallers face. Gigi loved it. 

“Hi, Gigi. It’s great to meet you. I’ve heard quite a few things about you! I’m excited to see you in action,” Renee beamed, shaking Gigi's hand a few times before releasing the shorters hand. Gigi blinked, a little shocked. “You’ve heard of me?” She asked, eyes wide. Renee nodded and wrote something down for a split second in the clipboard she was holding.

“Yeah,” Renee replied casually, leading Gigi to a little recording setup, “I’ve heard good things, don’t worry. Now, can you stand on that little X right there an– Yeah! Yes, thank you. We’ll start rolling in a sec, alright?”

While Renee fumbled with the camera ahead of Gigi, the shorter straightened her suit out again.  _ Good impression, huh?  _ Gigi glanced up and made eye contact with Renee. When their eyes met, they shared a quick, gentle smile before breaking eye contact.  _ I think I did that. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.
> 
> So.
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/17hKDXtOxJuZaci4jCyfaQqJwTWevSz9nBw-rWGruyvE/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> ^ that is my wip fic for one of the prompts bookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount suggested (u can view n comment) o_o 
> 
> i thought it might be cool, idk, i dont expect anyone to hop on but like if u do drop a comment that wld be fun :O


	9. afterdeath (and errorink + crossmare): america sukz!!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reaper: [moves from japan to america] oh my god i hate it here  
> geno:  
> reaper: no wait hold on um

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh so. i wrote this during the summer and i spent so many hours of work on it but i cant find it in myself to finish it so heres the unfinished version :D ITS UNEDITED AND I HAVENT PROOFREAD IT OR ANYTHING SO HEADS UP ABOUT THAT
> 
> **also b4 u read (the names arent in any specifc order btw):**  
> geno + reaper + dream + nightmare (he’s in passive form in this oneshot) + cross: 16 (sophomores)  
> error + ink: 15 (freshmen)  
> fresh: 14 (8th grade)

“What's with that look on your face?” Geno asked his pouty younger brother as they made their way to the bench they always sat at during lunch and brunch. Error glanced up at his older brother beside him for a moment and huffed as he turned his head away.

“There was a new kid in my drama class ‘nd Ink was all over him getting to know him and left me to die among all the annoying-ass drama kids,” Error grumbled, plopping into his usual spot on his and Genos favorite bench. Geno settled in next to Error with a surprised hum. 

“Huh. What grade is he in?” Geno asked, swinging his backpack off his back and onto his lap, reaching into the bag to begin hunting for his buried brunch snack. Error, who had gotten food from the cafeteria because he got out of class early, bit into his pizza slice before answering his brother's question. After a few seconds of Geno shuffling and Error chewing, the younger swallowed. “He’s an upperclassmen,” Error began, taking a sip of his chocolate milk before continuing, “Uh, he’s a sophomore. At least, that's what Ms. Crane said.”

“What did Ms. Crane say?” Asked a new voice behind Geno and Error. Error yelped in shock and immediately turned around with a hard glare. “Asshole! Don’t sneak up on us like that!” He spat, clenching his fists and pointing a finger at the other. Ink only chuckled and shrugged. “Oh well~” He hummed, swinging his DIY-painted backpack covered in stickers and pins off his shoulder and walking around the bench to sit across from Error.

As Ink pulled a sandwich out of his back, he studied his grumpy best friend (??? maybe they’re best friends or they’re something more? Ink didn’t know, things were weird right now) with a squint. After a few moments of staring, he leaned forward over the bench with his arms supporting his upper body. “What’s wrong? Did I do something?” He asked cautiously, still squinting, this time to study the other with a close eye. 

Error squinted back, his glare returning after another swallow of a pizza slice bite. “You left me alone the entire fucking time during drama trying to get to know that new kid,” Error explained, annoyance and irritation dripping from his tone. Ink blinked at the other, taking in the information, analyzing it and applying it to the last class he just had before letting out a big gasp. 

“OH!” The young artist then laughed loudly, unwrapping his sandwich as he continued speaking, “Dude, you’re my bro and I love you ‘n everything, but like… You picked to do drama as one of your electives, not me. I’m not gonna always be there to protect you~ You need to learn to fend yourself~”

Geno discreetly cringed as he stuffed a bite of caesar salad in his mouth.  _ Oof… Error just got friendzoned…  _

Much to Genos surprise, Error blushed and glanced away, his glare intensity faltering a bit. “Dipshit, you told me to take it for the easy A, what did you expect…?”

“What did who expect?”

“SHIT!” Ink screeched, body jerking in an intense flinch of shock from the newly arrived voice directly behind him. Dream waved with a small, sweet smile when Ink turned around wide eyed. Geno smiled and waved back, completely ignoring Ink and instead taking enjoyment from his suffering. “Hey,” The oldest at the table greeted casually. Dream smiled back, dropping down beside Ink and plopping his plate with a pizza slice on it onto the table. “Hey,” The second oldest at the table responded, his smile turning into a grin when he got a light shove from Ink.

Instead of indulging in teasing the younger student beside him, Dream began inhaling his pizza slice like a madman. In front of him, Genos smile wavered a bit at the aggressive behavior from his normally calm and collected friend, but didn’t press on it. Maybe his last class was stressful. Probably, considering that he just came from P.E. … 

“Soooo,” Geno began awkwardly, leaning forward as he looked over to his younger brother, “What’s the new kid look like? Is he human, or…?” 

Ink answered before Error could, although Geno was pretty sure Errors answer would be some unintelligible grumble anyway. “He’s a skeleton! Y’know, as in, one of us,” Ink beamed, placing a hand on his chest as a gesture to help explain himself. He tapped his chin and squinted again as he raked up the interactions with the new kid from not even a full hour ago. “He was sort of tall. Or, uh, more like… average? Eh, not really. I don’t remember. Oh! He also didn't have any eyelights, so like, that was cool,” Ink looked up to the sky as he thought. Then, his gaze snapped back to Geno as he remembered something. “OH! He didn’t talk. Uh, at all. Just nodded and smiled and made acknowledging noises and stuff. Maybe a thumbs up here and there…?” 

Geno frowned, giving the other a well-practiced scolding look. “Ink… You know better not to push people's limits and make them uncomfortable, especially if they're a new kid and definitely in a new and overwhelming environment,” The oldest at the table chastised. At the scolding, Ink shot up straight, waving his hands around in the air as if to say ‘no, hold on, it's not what you think!’

“No! Of course not! I’d never–” 

Error looked up and glared at his friend(?). “Yes, you would. I have proof. Hell,  _ I’m  _ the proof.” 

Ink flushed a bit in embarrassment and chuckled nervously as his name was getting dragged through the mud. “Well, uh, that was a while ago, I know better now. I also didn’t make the new kid uncomfortable, he seemed perfectly fine with me talking to him.” 

Dream, who had finished his pizza slice and thrown away his plastic plate, looked up from his phone with a raised brow. “Did you not get his name?” The sophomore asked. Ink shook his head with a frown. “Nah. As I said, he didn’t say any words. It’s whatever,” Ink brushed off the other and took a bite into his sandwich.

Suddenly, Errors back straightened and he turned to Geno. “Shit, Geno, Mr. Stark always does pop-quizzes on Wednesdays, right?” And, just like that, the conversation took a hard turn and they moved onto a completely different topic.

–

Geno chuckled down at his phone as he walked to his next class, P.E.. The group chat he and his best friends he always sits with (they called the group chat ‘Supreme Lunch Bench’) had all denied to hang out with Ink except for Error. ‘All’ may seem like only Geno and Dream, but there were a few more people who didn't always sit with the group: Nightmare, Cross, Blue, and obviously Fresh, who was in 8th grade (Fresh was never active in the group chat because he wasn't allowed to go on his phone at his school). Nightmare and Cross did actually consistently sit with them but you can never actually be sure - they often had to cut into lunch or brunch to study for one of their upcoming classes. Blue was hardly ever at the table because he was in  _ way  _ too many clubs that always got together during lunch or brunch. Blue made up for it by always hanging out outside of school or literally putting it into his calendar to sit with his friend group. 

Everyone but Ink and Error were also in on this thing: whenever Ink wanted to just hang out for a little bit, they would wait for Error to accept and everyone else would decline or not respond (which was normal!) and leave Ink and Error to hang out on a little… well, they hoped that those hangouts were like dates. Of course, if Ink really wanted to hang out with all his friends, they wouldn't deny the offer.

With a small grin, Geno stuffed his phone in his pocket and slipped into the boy's locker room and made his way to a changing stall. He had a  _ gnarly  _ scar that he didn’t appreciate getting stares from, so he normally changed in a changing stall. No biggie.

He wasn't…  _ that _ insecure of the scar. In fact, he was sort of proud of it. At a young age, he was attacked with a knife across his chest, inflicting a large slash that bled dangerously quickly, and Geno nearly died. Several times. But he survived (and left his soul and health in shambles but he’s getting through it) and he wore his scar proudly because of this. But, again, as previously mentioned, he was getting tired of everyone poking their noses into business that was nobody else's but Genos, tired of the staring and wide eyes, and tired of the whispers he could hear because he was literally right next to them. Luckily, nobody talked about the glitch over his eye socket. In fact, the “glitching” syndrome thing wasn't that unusual among monsters. Those didn't earn stares, thank the stars.

Changed out of his daily clothes and in his P.E. uniform, Geno slipped out of the changing stall and walked over to his locker and unlocked it. As he stuffed his clothes and belongings into the  _ tiny  _ storage unit, he stared down at his phone, grinning as he responded to an active conversation in the Supreme Lunch Bench group chat.

**Supreme Lunch Bench 😼😼**

_ Error _

why is it just me and ink hanging out again i swear to fucking GOD

_ Ink _

Omg Error :( Don’t you wanna hang out?

_ Error _

well i mean

ya

but like

UGH

everyone is so annoying i stg

_ Nightmare _

did we hurt ur feelings? boohoo 😿 get over it you brat 

_ Error _

shut the fuck up you absolute fucking asshole

_ Nightmare _

no

_ Geno _

I hate it when you guys talk like that. I can't tell if you’re serious or not :/

Get to class.

  
  


_ Nightmare _

no

_ Dream _

NIGHTMARE GET TO CLASS WE’RE NOT GOING THROUGH THIS AGAIN

_ Nightmare _

ALRIGHT JESUS FUCK GET OFF MY BACK

_ Cross _

oh i missed da drama D:

_ Geno _

Maybe if you unmuted the gc… you’d be able to keep up with everything… :)

_ Cross _

i have it unmuted!!! i’m just always late idk what to tell u

_ Geno _

I know what to tell you. GET TO CLASS

  
  
  
  


And, when the final bell rang and the last of his classmates began making their way to the field, Geno shut off his phone and tossed it into his locker and locked the tiny unit. Cursing under his breath, Geno rushed among the other students and thanked whatever being above decided that the football field should be close to the boys locker room. Within no time, he was surrounded by a bunch of chatting sophomores waiting for their P.E. teacher.

Geno didn’t have any friends in this class. And, frankly, he didn’t want any in this class anyway. Geno was in good enough health to participate in most activities, but most of the time he had to do an alternate to everyone else. For example, he had to walk the track instead of running or jogging. 

When Geno was attacked at a young age, his soul used a large amount of magic to keep his body from dusting and began getting to the point where the soul itself started deteriorating. Luckily, he was saved just in time, but he was left with a tiny fraction of his soul. Though it would recover and grow back, the process was _ incredibly  _ slow and shouldnt be tampered with whatsoever or Geno would suffer the consequences of a permanently damaged fraction of a soul.

He wasn't at too much active risk – as he grew, so did his soul, magic, and strength. He could participate in things like P.E., he just had to take it easy. He was a very special case and, obviously, nobody else was in a similar situation so Geno was left to chill all alone during class. It was fine, he enjoyed the peacefulness. If he got lucky, he could work on homework.

The students chatter around Geno began to die down and Geno glanced up to see his P.E. teacher (who went by Coach Sharp, or Coach S) gesturing for the teenagers to quiet down.

“All right!” The coach clapped his hands together and gestured to the track, “You all are doing four laps today. You can walk on the short ends for two laps, but if I catch any you doing more than that or you're  _ all _ running an extra lap.” There was a long silence that ended when Coach Sharp chuckled. “Go!” He ordered, grinning in amusement as the students laughed and picked fun at the fact they missed the signal to run. Geno grinned to himself as he began walking over to the track, bracing himself for the intense heat of the track.

_ Oh! Did I leave my water bottle in the sun?  _ Geno thought to himself as he got into a middle lane on the track, spinning around and squinting through the bright sun shining into his eye socket to spot his red water bottle. Much to his relief, he had left his water bottle in the shade. Although he had confirmed his water bottle was safe, Geno was now interested in something else that caught his eye.

“Is that the new kid?” Geno murmured to himself, slowing his pace significantly as he watched an unfamiliar skeleton talking with the coach.  _ Ink said he didn't have any eye lights…  _ Geno stopped his walking and craned his neck forward and squinted at the New Kid to try and spot any eye lights in his sockets. There were none.  _ Huh! So this is the new kid,  _ Geno thought, raising his brows as he looked at the new kid up and down. As he continued to stare at the other, he found that he didn't have much to go off about what the kid was like – He didn’t seem to be displaying any sort of personality since Coach was talking to him – But the shoes he wore were… 

“Are those… Are those limited edition white converse…? How are they so clean?!” Genos jaw dropped as he gawked at the others' shoes. Geno wasn't a shoe person, but he’s had his eyes peeled for a pair of shoes like specifically those for a while, and he's rarely seen people wear them when he goes out of the house. He’s pretty sure they’re not sold in the US.

Geno knew he couldn't, but as if the New Kid heard him speak, the New Kid turned his head sharply and made direct eye contact with Geno. Well, what Geno could only assume was eye contact. Hard to tell when there aren't any pupils to make eye contact with.

Trying to play off his rude staring and gawking, Geno immediately shifted his eyes to a bee not far from him and pretended to be devastated over its dying. To further push his act, Geno knelt down to the bee and began poking it with an exaggerated pout. Discreetly, Geno glanced up, and found the New Kid chuckling nervously and forcefully as Coach Sharp gestured to the track and said ‘well then, get on out there, bud! Be careful!’

_ Ah… maybe I can talk with him after we’re done with the track,  _ Geno thought to himself as he stood up and began brushing off his knees, expecting the New Kid to go whizzing past him. When no New Kid whizzed by him, Geno looked up and found the new kid walking a few lanes away from Geno with a thoughtful expression on his face.

_ What…? Did he hurt his ankle or something? Why isn't he running? Oh well, lucky for me.  _ With a confused frown, Geno began making his way towards the taller skeleton. Quickly, he wiped his frown off his face and replaced it with a warm smile. 

The second he was walking beside the other, Geno spoke. “Hi!” He greeted, tone cheery but not too obnoxious. It was also casual, yet held just enough merriment to not come off as bland or rude. 

The New Kid looked beside him and returned the smile, although not as intense. He seemed a bit caught off guard with his slightly widened sockets. 

“Hi,” He responded, gently nodding his head in greeting. 

_ Hey, was that…? No, no… He said one word, hold your goddamn horses before you start analyzing.  _ Geno nodded back. “I’m Geno,” He introduced himself, winking jokingly. People always seemed to laugh at that??

The other blinked for a few moments at the wink before catching up with himself. “I’m Reaper,” He quickly responded, his smile wavering just a bit. Geno caught onto his discomfort and took drive of the conversation. He’s picked up a few little tricks when someone gets uncomfortable or awkward during a conversation. He’s got Error's lack of social skills to thank for that.

“Are you new here?” Geno asked, raising a brow, “I haven’t seen you around. But, heh, this is a pretty big school, so I guess I shouldn’t be so quick to judge. I think I heard about you from one of my friends in your drama class from first period…? He said you didn’t, um… talk much? Or at all? Heh, the kid I’m talking about has really colourful eye lights. Oh, he’s a skeleton. Forgot to mention.”

Reaper blinked again for a few moments, his smile still there although albeit strained now. If such a thing could exist, there would be a little buffering icon above his head as if he was in ‘paused mode.’ 

“Yes,” Reaper finally breathed out with an awkward chuckle, “I’m new. I’m a– I’m a new student.” He then bit his lip, brows furrowed in thought. “Your friend…” He began quietly, seemingly thinking out loud, “In– Uh, In… Ink?”

_ HOLY SHIT? DOES MY HEARING DECEIVE ME? IS THAT AN ACCENT?  _ “Yeah! That’s him, good ‘ol Ink.” Geno cringed a bit but smiled through it as he continued to speak of his friend, “I’m sorry if he made you uncomfortable. Ink… He means well, but can be a bit…  _ much  _ sometimes, y’know? Sorry if he stepped over some lines, he genuinely just wants to be your friend and forgets that he needs to hit a few bases before doing that. He’s also a freshman, so, like. Pff. He's practically still a kid and kind of takes advantage of that too.” 

_ I talked too much,  _ Geno internally cringed at himself,  _ Oh, now he’s gonna think I’m annoying. No! No!! Don’t think I’m annoying. I swear I’m not as chatty and shit as I seem!!! I CAN BE COOL!!! GIVE ME A CHANCE PLEASE I BEG YOU _

Reaper's smile widened - not in a nice way, it was definitely forced, and his eye sockets widened just a bit. The tiniest bit; Geno wouldn’t have noticed if he wasn't looking straight into his eye sockets. He looked a little lost and seemed to be expressing it faintly through his forced expression. “Um,” Again, he nervously chuckled, “I, uh…” After a period of silence, Reaper gave a thumbs up. “Thank you!” He blurted, looking almost pained, “Heh, It’s fine. Ink didn’t make me uncomfortable.”

Fuck, Geno knows this might make the other uncomfortable, but he’s  _ gotta  _ ask. “Is english your first language?” Geno finally asked, holding back a recoil at his bluntness. The last thing he wants to do is make a new kid uncomfortable because Geno jumped to conclusions. Reaper immediately shook his head. “No,” He sighed, and Geno wasn't sure if it was out of relief or exhaustion, “English is my second language. Japanese is my first language.” 

“Wow!” Geno exclaimed, considering if he should adjust his english now for it to be more coherent for the other, “That’s super cool. Are you an exchange student?” When Reaper shook his head, Genos eye socket widened. “I moved from Japan two years ago to America. I went to a japanese-american school for one year. I was homeschooled during summertime until I came to this school,” Reaper explained, gesturing to the school grounds they were on. Geno said a little ‘oooh’ and nodded before looking down at Reapers shoes.

“Where did you buy your shoes?” Geno asked eagerly, pointing down at Reapers feet. Reaper grinned as he kicked out one of his legs a bit as they walked to show off the shoe. “They are from my friend from Japan. They were a gift,” He replied, smiling down fondly at his pair of shoes. Geno held in a pout at the fact he didn't get a specific store name and glanced back up ahead of him. He opened his mouth to speak, but the one and only Coach Sharp spoke before he could. 

“You two! Pick up the pace, alright?!” He called out, cupping his hands over his mouth. Geno snickered while Reaper looked confused. “Is he– Us??” He asked, gesturing between the two of them, glancing from Geno to the coach. Geno snickered again and picked up his pace, waving his hand in indication for Reaper to follow him.

–

During the entire class period, Geno and Reaper talked of simple things such as the weather, homework, teachers, and cafeteria food. Reaper's english was definitely good; he just doubted himself a lot when he formed sentences and regularly fell into the same kind of sentence formats. He could comprehend english fine, he only seemed to need an extra second if Geno used an unfamiliar expression, some sort of new slang, or gave him a lengthy response.

Now, the two were in the boys locker room among their classmates as they changed out of their P.E. uniforms and collected their personal items. Even though their conversation died out, Reaper and Geno walked side by side into the locker room and Geno stood outside of a ‘locker lane’ as Reaper switched from P.E. clothing to his casual clothing. While Reaper did his thing, Geno read up on his missed group chat messages. He didn’t break into any sweat during class (it's literally impossible he does little to nothing in P.E.) so he just quickly switched his shorts and threw his sweater over his P.E. shirt.

**Supreme Lunch Bench 😼😼**

_ Ink _

Hey!! Nightmare and Cross!!!

Where were you 2 at brunch??

_ Nightmare _

none of ur mf business creep

_ Cross _

we were studying in the library! we had a quiz in chem today after brunch so we needed to buckle down for like twenty minutes and study lol

_ Ink _

Oh! Ok then :D Thanks for the RESPECTFUL and HELPFUL response, Cross…

_ Nightmare _

stfu i’ll STEP ON YOU 

_ Ink _

Not if I step on you first

_ Nightmare _

i want new friends

_ Error _

me too

  
  


Geno bit his lip as he stared down at the screen in his hands. New friends, huh…? Geno poked his head around the corner and smiled invitingly. “Hey, Reaper?” 

Reaper, who had his brows furrowed at something down on his phone until Geno spoke to him, looked up with a single raised brow. “Yes?”

Geno fully turned around the corner and leaned against the wall of lockers. He glanced down at his device briefly before looking up at Reaper with suddenly newfound confidence. “Do you have anyone to sit with at lunch?” Geno asked, a grin forming when Reaper shook his head. “Would you like to sit with me and my friends during lunch today? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Reaper hesitated, seemingly against the idea for a moment, then wiped all concern from his face and nodded his head with a smile. “Sure,” He grinned, a little apprehensive but not planning on showing it, swinging his all-black backpack onto his back. He glanced over at a nearby clock, read the time, and looked back over at Geno. 

“Is lunch soon?” 

“Yup,” Geno confirmed, typing something into his phone before shutting it off and meeting his gaze with Reaper. “Let’s go right now, yeah? Before the bell rings?”

–

Cross laughed when both him and Nightmare stepped out of their chemistry class and Nightmare let out a loud,  _ loud  _ exhapherased and relieved groan. 

“I hate chemistry!” He spat, kicking a rock with an unreasonable amount of force and probably hitting somebody on the head because of it, “Good thing I’m smart. There are  _ so  _ many dipshits in that class. I nailed that quiz. Literally nobody else nailed it other than me and I know it.” 

“Hey, c’mon now,” Cross playfully pouted, stifling a laugh when Nightmare deadpanned up at him. Nightmare continued his deadpan and Cross kept up his pout until Nightmare gave in.

“Whatever,” He grumbled, looking away with his own version of a pout, “You might’ve passed too. Probably. Dunno. You’re an idiot so I can’t be too sure.” 

Cross huffed, but took the… compliment? Yeah, if that came from Nightmare, it’s a compliment. Of some sort. “Aw~ Thank you~” Cross cooed, taking a risk and patting the others head. With a war cry, Nightmare spun around and aggressively shoved the others shoulder. The other began yelling at him, but the scolding fell deaf upon Cross’ ears as he read several texts from Geno in his most active group chat.

**Supreme Lunch Table 😼😼**

_ geno _

You guys!!!

Remember that new kid Ink was talking about during brunch? He’s in my P.E. class and I got to talk with him a little

Um. there's a lot to cover but basically I invited him to sit with us and he said yes

But! English isn't his first language so like… heads up? Idk I thought I should mention that??

So yeah. Incoming? Lol 

_ error _

ok thanks for letting us kno

_ ink _

YES AWESOME

_ Cross _

i get the vibes

wow another person whose first language isn't english :] i have a buddy now

With his text sent, Cross shut off his phone and spoke over his ranting best friend. “There's gonna be a new kid sitting at our table today,” Cross explained, dodging a punch to his shoulder skillfully, “Geno said english isn't his first language. I’m not sure how good his english is, but… I dunno, new kid incoming I guess.”

Nightmare huffed, annoyed at his friends skillful avoidance from Nightmares painful punches. “So like when we first met you in middle school, huh? Fun.”

Cross nodded, smiling fondly as he recalled old memories. “Yeah,” He murmured, “Fun.”

–

When Geno arrived at the one and only supreme lunch bench, he was alone. He didn't seem upset that the new kid wasn't beside him. He was even humming a little tune to himself.

Error, who was on the other side of the bench from Geno, tried looking around his older brother to possibly spot the new kid. “Where’s the new kid?” Error asked, trying to squint through his bad eyesight. He knew it wouldn't help that much, but… you know what? Shut up! Error will squint if he wants to.

Genos soft tune was cut off as he sat down across from Error and began pulling out a lunch box. “Hm? Oh, he’s getting food from the cafeteria. He’ll be here in a minute, he told me to go ahead.”

“Aw, where’s the new kid?!” Ink cried out from behind but also beside Error, making the darker flinch in surprise, “Geno, did you lie?” 

Geno sighed and shook his head, shoving his backpack under the seat of the bench and began opening his lunchbox. “No, I didn’t lie,” He began slowly, taking out a plastic container with several pills in it, “He’s getting food from the cafeteria. Just wait a little.” Geno then reached into his bag and grabbed his water bottle and opened the pill container with a grunt. As quickly as possible, he threw all his pills in his mouth and gulped them down with water. Genos face scrunched up immediately as some of the pills gave back a sour taste. Luckily, he was prepared for that and shoved some fried rice in his mouth from his lunch.

While Geno had been suffering with his pills, Ink and Error chatted about their plans after school. 

“Do you want me to change where we’re gonna hang out so everyone else will join us?” Ink offered to the taller (NOT BY MUCH!!! NOT! BY! MUCH!!! INK IS GROWING AND HE  _ WILL  _ OUTGROW ERROR the doctor literally said there's a growth spurt07 in his future ...), taking out his lunch thermos and beginning the task of opening it. Beside him, Error huffed. “No,” The glitchy skeleton mumbled, “It’s fine. We don’t need the other idiots to join us.” Error stared down at his bagel after speaking, going silent while Ink continued to try and open his thermos. After a stretched silence, Error spoke again, “Where are we going again? I forgot.” 

Inks jaw dropped and he looked over at his best friend with a look of heartbreak. “You forgot?!” Ink sniffed, fake tears filling his sockets, “Error… how could you…? We’re going to the park!” 

Error knew better than to fall for Inks crocodile tears trap, but he couldn't help but feel guilty for forgetting. “Sorry,” He apologized quickly, “I didn’t mean to. To, uh, forget. Are we gonna go to the park right after school?”  _ Oof, a park…? That sounds an awful lot like a date…  _

Ink nodded his head confidently and whooped when his thermos cap finally spun off. After his little victory, he turned to Error again with a beam. “Yeah, I was thinking about right after school. Maybe we can grab some snacks on our way to the park at the gas station?”

“Yeah, that sounds g– Is that the new kid?” Error leaned forward and squinted, trying to make out the form of the skeleton from very far away from them. “I can’t tell if that's just Cross or Nightmare.”

While Ink perked up, Geno turned around and grinned at the familiar face standing with a plastic plate with cafeteria food on it as he scanned the moderately small courtyard. 

“Yeah, that’s him,” Geno confirmed, turning back around and leaning forward with a dark aimed at his friend and brother. “Remember what I said in the group chat, alright?” Ink and Error immediately nodded, eye sockets wide at the silent threat behind Genos order. Satisfied, Geno turned back around to see if Reaper had spotted them and began making his way over. Much to Genos surprise, he hadn’t moved, and was typing something into his phone with a frown. 

_ Maybe he’s texting me…?  _

When Genos phone dinged, he realized that, yeah, Reaper probably texted him. Quickly, Geno pulled his phone out of his pocket to read the message. He didn’t notice Dream pulling up and plopping down next to Ink and beginning to unpack his lunch.

**Reaper**

Where do you sit?

I don’t know where to go

I’m sorry

It’s ok! I see you

Just wait! :)

Ok ^_^ I’ll wait

  
  
  


Internally gushing at the little face sent from Reaper (Geno loves those emoticons!! His friends don't use them and nor does Geno since he knew his friends didn't like it, but he loved them nonetheless), Geno stood up from his seat, halfheartedly greeting Dream as he arrived at the lunch table and quickly making his way over to Reaper. The new student was off his phone and scanning the surrounding crowd, obviously trying to find a familiar face. When Geno waved, his gaze snapped over to him and waved back. Reaper made his way over to Geno and the two met halfway.

“Hey,” Geno waved again, and Reaper grinned as he rubbed the back of his skull nervously. 

“Hey,” He responded, and his grin became apologetic, “Sorry I couldn't find you.” Geno snickered and waved his hand dismissively. “Oh, it's fine. Let’s go eat!” Geno gestured to the one and only Supreme Lunch Table and began making his way over. Reaper nodded and followed the other, careful with the hamburger on his plastic plate.

When the two arrived at the table, Geno was the first to sit down, giving Ink a warning look as he got seated. Quickly wiping the threatening look off his face and looking up at Reaper with a bright smile, he patted the spot next to him to invite the taller to sit down next to him. Reaper got the message and plopped down beside Geno.

“Guys,” Geno spoke over his chatting friends, immediately shutting them up. Fondness swelling up in him with how considerate his friends were, Geno let his smile grow. “Guys,” He stated again, gesturing to Reaper, “This is Reaper!”

“Hey!” Dream greeted, giving one of his famous warm and gentle smiles, “I’m Dream. Nice to meet you! You’re a sophomore, right?”

Reaper nodded, sliding his backpack off his back and under the bench seat before responding. “It’s nice to meet you too,” His cheerful response came off his tongue easily. Obviously, that was a practiced phrase of his. “Um. I don’t know if I’m a sophomore. I’m–” Reaper chuckled nervously, “I’m sorry. I forget the list a lot. I’m in tenth grade…? Does that help?” Dream leaned back a bit, his posture relaxed as his smile turned reassuring. “It's fine! I didn’t know until last year what freshmen, sophomores, juniors or seniors meant.”

“Ah,” Reaper nodded with his brows raised. He gave a simple thumbs up and a smile.

“I’m Ink!” Ink blurted, unable to keep himself quiet anymore. He opened his mouth to continue speaking, but Error beat him to it.

“I’m Error,” The darkest-boned skeleton at the table greeted, spinning a fork in the air between his fingers mindlessly, “I like your outfit.” Reaper blinked for a moment in confusion and opened his mouth, then closed it again when nothing came out. Then, as if a lightbulb went off in his head, he spoke again. “Thank you,” He responded, giving a short nod of acknowledgement. Error returned the nod and went back to stuffing his mouth with food.

As if on cue, Cross and Nightmare finally appeared. Nightmare was grumbling and Cross was pointing and laughing at the other. When they got to the table, Nightmare shoved Cross to the opposite side Nightmare wanted to sit on. With a huff, Nightmare plopped down next to Error, who glared at the shorter. Nightmare stuck out his tongue in response to the glare as he began taking out his lunch.

With no room left on the left side of the lunch table, Cross decided to plop down to the nearest open spot right next to the new kid. Reaper looked over at Cross and gave a small wave. 

“Hey,” Cross gave a casual grin and returned the Reaper's wave, “I’m Cross. It’s nice to meet you.” Cross pointed over to Nightmare, who was bickering with Error quietly. “That’s Nightmare.” At the mention of his name, Nightmare perked up and scanned all of his eating friends like a wolf. “Who’s talking about me?” He growled, pointing a threatening finger at each of his uninterested friends. 

“Cross is talking about you,” Reaper stated simply with a grin threatening to spread on his face, catching Nightmares attention immediately and making him jerk his head to face the new kid, “He told me your name is Nightmare.” Then, frantically, Cross added in, “And that was all! I only told him your name, don’t get on my ass about something that didn’t happen!” Nightmare, skeptical, squinted at his friend for a few moments to decide and confirm the fact that Cross wasn't lying. With an annoyed grunt, Nightmare decided that his friend was innocent. “I’ll let you off the hook this time,” He grumbled, batting away a hand from Ink who was trying to steal some of his salad.

And, just like that, everything had diffused and everyone sort of split off into their own conversations. It left Geno and Reaper the only ones not in a conversation. It was fine and made sense because they both obviously needed to eat and left their mouths full, but Geno found the silence more and more awkward and uncomfortable the longer it stretched on for. The issue was that Geno wasn't really sure what to talk about; he’s already talked about everything he could think of during their last class.

Cross, who was seated right next to Reaper, eventually noticed that neither the teenager beside him or Geno was saying anything and swooped in to save the day.

“So, uh, Reaper,” Cross began, taking Reapers attention from his food to Cross, “Do you… know any languages other than english?” When Reaper sighed quietly, Cross felt the immediate instinct to apologize. Why? Cross hates making people upset no matter how aggressive his Resting Bitch Face will ever get.

“Yes… I know two languages. Japanese is my first language, english is my second language. English is… very hard to learn and speak,” Reaper explained, adjusting his body to face Cross better. Cross let out a small laugh and nodded in agreement. “Oh, I know,” He sighed, though it was obviously playful, “English isn't my first language either.” Reaper's eye sockets widened at the new information and he sat up straight. “Really?” He asked in disbelief, “Wow. Your english is really good. What is your first language?”

Cross rested his elbow on the bench table and sat his chin on his hand before speaking. “Thank you. My first language was french!” The sophomore answered, his answer making Reaper gasp. He gave a tiny and quiet applaud before speaking. “Wow. The french language is very pretty. How long have you been speaking english? When did you move to America?” 

_ Oh, huh, how long has it been?  _ Cross thought to himself, tapping his chin as he calculated in his head. He snapped his fingers when he figured it out. “I lived in France until fourth grade. Then, I moved to America and went to a french-american school. I started going to an american middle school in sixth grade. That's where I met everyone here!”

“Question,” Ink blurted, making Reaper and Cross turn their heads to face Ink, “Cross, do you think in french or english? And what language do you dream with?” 

_ Oh, what language do I thi–? Oh! Uh… Well. Heh.  _ “Well, right now, it's english! Uh, but I don’t really pay attention to when I switch. I’m fluent in both languages, so when I switch I hardly notice. Lately, I normally think in english, but if I’m at home or in a french-speaking environment I’ll think in french. Uh, Reaper, I’m assuming you think in japanese?” 

Reaper turned his head back to Cross and nodded.  _ “Yes,”  _ He stressed with a chuckle, “Speaking english is difficult. Thinking with it is even  _ harder.”  _ Cross grinned and patted Reapers shoulder reassuringly. “You’ll get there,” Cross comforted with a confident grin, “You know, I could help you out a little. If you want, we can exchange numbers and I can send you a list of things that really helped me get better at english.”

“Hey!” Ink interrupted again, calling out for the two upperclassmen's attention, “Why don’t we add you to our group chat?” Cross’ eye sockets widened at the offer and he quickly spoke before Reaper could. “UH! Um, not just yet, yeah? Here, I’ll write my number down for you…”

– (i'm sorry if i butchered cross’ name i used google translate ;_;)

**クロス/Cross**

hey!! i had a lot of fun talking with you at lunch today

Me too ^_^ 

Thank you for letting me sit with everyone!

of course!! no problem!!!

here's one of the things that helped me out with english, by the way! it’s a show :D

:O!

  
  
  


Since Reaper was walking home, there was a glare on his phone screen, but when he shaded it the screen revealed a new message from Cross that was a link. When he clicked on it, it took him to the netflix app and opened up on a show Reaper has never seen before. The title of the show was in english and it read–

“Love at first sight…?” Reaper murmured to himself, brows furrowed. Just then, he got another text message from Cross and opened it. 

**クロス/Cross**

i know the title is overused but the show is easy to understand! 

the plot is simple and predictable and you might or might not enjoy it, but that's ok if you don’t!

Thank you! I watch it later!

Oops ^^’ I mean I will watch it later!

:)!!!

  
  
  


As promised, Reaper did watch it later. Far, far later. When he got home, he ate a quick snack, scrolled through his phone briefly, and immediately got started on homework. He didn’t have much to work on since he just started going to this new school this week, but his mother would whoop his ass if it wasn't finished before she got home. Which made sense, since she came home so late. 

When Reaper had finished his homework, he tidied up his room as quickly as possible so he could sit down and watch the show that Cross had sent him. Unfortunately, just as he sat down, his little brother Grimm walked through the front door. 

“Reeeee~” He had squealed as he burst into his brothers room, “Help me~ Home at work~”

“Homework,” Reaper corrected his 8 year old little brother's english. He slid off of his bed and pointed to the kitchen. In japanese, he told his brother to get ready to work in the kitchen. Grimm nodded eagerly and practically sprinted out of his brother's room to the kitchen. Why was this kid always so excited to do his japanese-english homework? Reaper will never,  _ ever  _ understand.

So, for a long hour, Reaper helped his brother through his homework. But, just as the older brother thought it was over, Grimm suddenly announced that he had a big project due the next day and he hadn't even started on it. Reaper scolded him for a solid thirty minutes after that – the project was one of the most important and significant projects he had to do of the year. It was an intense percentage of his grade. Yes, Grimm was eight, but his older brother and mother wanted this kid out of the japanese-american school as fast as possible. It was pricey and the kids there weren’t all that nice to Grimm.

So, they went on to work on Grimms project.

For  _ three hours. _

_ “Mama is going to be so upset,”  _ Reaper grumbled in his mother tongue as he worked on glueing a piece of text written in english onto a large poster paper. Grimm huffed and pouted from where he was cutting around printed images to glue onto the poster.  _ “Stop it! Stop saying that!” _ He bursted out, speaking in japanese as well,  _ “I’m sorry! I said it so many times already!” _ Reaper rolled his eyes and shook his head _. “I know you are,”  _ He sighed, _ “She will still be upset.” _

Oh, and she was.

Mama scolded Grimm for a solid forty five minutes. After that, she sat down and had a talk with him for twenty more minutes about something else that Reaper wasn't there for. Reaper had to sit through all of it because Mama wanted Reaper to hear some of her ‘important points.’ It was around 6:00 when Mama finished and she decided to get food out instead of making it at home. She said to finish up Grimms project while she was gone. They had already finished it but polished it up to not disappoint their mother.

By the time dinner was over and Mama approved of Grimms finished project, it was eight thirty.

_ Finally!  _ Reaper thought to himself as he pulled out his phone to watch the show. He went back to the link sent from Cross and let it open up netflix again. Immediately, he tapped the first episode. 

Oh… it was horrible. Yet, Reaper pushed through four agonizing episodes. Up until he couldn’t handle it anymore.

“My love!” A woman cried into her hands as she mourned over her dead husband, “Oh… My love…” 

“Yes, my dear?” A deep, masculien voice whispered behind the crying woman. With a gasp, the woman turned around and cried out. “MY LOVE!”

“No!” Reaper finally spat out as he exited out of the fourth episode, _“If she says_ ‘my love’ _one more time I will scream. What else is there to watch…?”_

As Reaper scrolled through the netflix movie and show options, one of the covers caught his eye. It was a silhouette of what Reaper assumed were two men and they were both facing each other. Reaper noticed that it was also titled ‘love at first sight,” but ignored it for the fact that the show revolved around two boys falling in love and also the fact that there were subtitles in japanese. 

Uh, Reaper may have almost pulled an all nighter watching the show. When he finally turned off his phone, it was because his mother walked by his room at two in the morning. He shut off his phone and plugged it in as quickly as possible in case his mother decided to walk into his room and stare at him for whatever reason.

There was a knock on his door. Reaper turned his back to the door and immediately pretended to be asleep even though nobody was in his room. Slowly, his bedroom door creaked open.

_ “Reaper?”  _ His mother's sweet and gentle voice called out,  _ “Hello. I know you’re awake.” _

It's a trick!

_ “Reaper, turn around. I know you’re awake,”  _ Mama repeated more sternly. Startled, Reaper turned around and made eye contact with his mother. She smiled gently, the light of the hallway illuminating her skeletal features beautifully. 

“How are you?” She asked in english. Reaper tiredly dragged his hands across his face. If Mama spoke in english, so did he in response. Instead of verbally responding, Reaper shrugged as he sat up. Mama didn't seem annoyed at the lack of response. 

“How was school?” She whispered as she sat down next to Reaper on his bed. When Reaper shrugged again, Mama nudged him a bit to get him to actually answer. 

“It was good,” he sighed, rubbing one of his eye sockets tiredly. His eye sockets hurt from starting at a screen for so long. Also, watching shows in english gives him a headache. After a long moment, Reaper recalled more of his day. “I sat with people during– At, uh… We–“ With an annoyed huff, Reaper cut himself off. His brain hurts and he’s tired. Reaper then slouched into his mother and switched to japanese for his convenience.  _ “I met someone in my P.E. class today. He invited me to sit with his friends during lunch and I accepted. I even got one of their numbers with one of the kids at the table.” _

“Wow! That’s great, Reaper. I’m happy for you. But remember, whenever I speak to you in english, you need to speak english too.”

“But, I… I… We– I don’t–“ with another annoyed huff, Reaper cut himself off again. He knew he wasn’t off the hook when his mother rubbed his back encouragingly. “Speaking english is hard,” he finally muttered.  _ I’m not almost fluent like you are,  _ Reaper grumbled to himself in his head. Luckily, though, it meant she understood him and his little brothers struggle with the language. 

_ “I know,”  _ She murmured, at last in japanese,  _ “Why don’t we watch a show together this weekend?” _

_ “No,”  _ Reaper replied as quickly as possible,  _ “No, thank you, Mama. You have work. Plus, I just started watching a new show.”  _ He loved his mother, but the shows they’ve watched in the past were… Boring.

_ “Oh? What is it about?” _

Reaper blinked as he recalled one of the scenes he had just watched. 

_ “Hey cutie,” A tall, lean and tan man with curly black hair purred out as he approached a friend of his sitting down on a bench alone. The friend, who was just a little taller than his lean friend but with pale skin and straight yet long blonde hair, looked grumpy as he read a book. He also had a neat middle part. _

_ “Don’t call me that Parizad,” He grumbled, turning back to the book he was reading with a glare. Parizad pouted and slid up next to his friend. “Why? It’s the truth~ You cutie pie~” At the repeated nickname, the lighter-skinned glanced away from Parizad, obviously flustered. His apparent grumpy mood seemed to be fading with the presence of Parizad and his teasing. _

“Uh.” Reaper furrowed his brows as he tried to figure out a way to explain the show without concerning his mother.  _ “I don’t really understand what’s going on in the show,”  _ He lied,  _ “I’m planning on rewatching it to understand it a little better.” _

Mama smiled down at her son for a moment before leaning down and hugging him.  _ “I love you,”  _ She whispered before standing up and making her way to the door. As Mama closed the door, Reaper smiled back at her and whispered back a ‘I love you too.’

–

A little over two weeks later, Reaper was still eating lunch with the same Supreme Lunch Bench friend group. Still two weeks later, he was still hanging out with Geno during P.E.. Still two weeks later, Error hadn’t warmed up to him in drama class and Ink’s rapid english was still a little too difficult to keep up with. Oh, and a still two weeks later, Reaper was still watching that show he found.

“Hey, Ink?” Reaper asked on a sunny day of sitting with the friend group during lunch, “Do you have any siblings?”

“Me?” Ink asked through a mouthful of his PB&J, putting a hand on his chest to gesture to himself. When Reaper nodded, Ink swallowed his sandwich bite and shook his head with a grin. “Nah. I’m an only child. I’m the only one in this friend group who doesn't have a sibling.”

“Eh?” Reapers eye sockets widened as he made a noise of confusion. He turned his head to Geno who was seated next to him. “Geno, you have a sibling? I thought you didn’t.”

Genos own eye sockets widened as he turned to look at Reaper. “What? When have I ever said that? I’m Error's older brother. I also have another younger brother who’s name is Fresh. He’s in eighth grade.” Reaper glanced between Geno and Error briefly. Other than the glitches, Reaper saw no resemblance between the brothers. Before Reaper asked a question, Geno answered it. “All three of us are adopted. Do you have any siblings, Reaper?” 

Reaper nodded as he mindlessly fiddled with the cap of his water bottle. “I have a younger brother. He’s in first grade and he’s  _ very _ tiny.” 

Geno beamed, a small spark lighting up in his eye light. Across the table, Error forced back a grin. Geno loved little kids. The sophomore's smile grew and somehow sparkled. “Aw! He sounds cute. What’s he like?”

“Well, he… Tiny,” Reaper held up a finger with a slight laugh, “He’s loud. Intense. Kind… Always hungry…?”

“Sounds like Ink,” Error grumbled from the corner of the table. Sitting beside him, Ink gasped and his eye lights turned to stars. “You think I’m kind?! That's so sweet, Error!” He cried, hands going up to cover his mouth. Error bristled and slapped the other, a small yet noticeable blush on his face.

Blinking at the interaction for only a few moments, Reaper continued listing his little brother's qualities. “... He likes, uh… likes learning about the dead. But he’s not weird! He’s just… Uh…”

“Curious?” Geno supplied skeptically. Reaper perked up with a nod. “Yes! Yes, curious.”

“Oh, for crying out loud!” Nightmare burst out from across Geno, throwing his arms into the air, “Enough with the fucking small talk. I’m so tired of all this! Lunch is so fucking boring now that we have to– To talk about our fucking  _ siblings  _ or some other shit. Reaper, are you staying? Going? If you’re staying, and all we do is small talk, I’d at the very least like to  _ know  _ so that I can up and leave and not listen to this bullcrap all day _. _ ”

“Nightmare!” Dream growled the moment Nightmare was finished, “You absolute– Listen up, we are going to  _ talk.  _ Right now.” With an intimidating amount of speed, Dream stood up and began making his way over to his twin. Before Dream could snatch Nightmare away, Reaper stood up with an urgent look on his face. “Wait! Stop!” Reaper exclaimed, making Dream freeze and turn to face Reaper. The darkly dressed skeleton gulped at the intense look on Dreams face.

“I– I unders–”

“OH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!” Nightmare repeated, arms going into the air again,  _ “Stop  _ saying that! Holy shit!”

With a growl, Reaper turned and faced Nightmare with an unexpected aggression in his glare. “Patience!” He hissed, any and all politeness completely wiped from his tone. Instead of being offended and yelling at Reaper, Nightmare squinted and stayed silent. Reaper took the silent moment as a chance to look at the faces around the table – Geno and Ink looked absolutely baffled, Error looked interested, Dream looked angry (only at his brother) and Cross looked downright  _ livid. _

When Reaper realized he wasn't capable of voicing his opinion clearly enough for everyone to understand, he internally cringed. Every single language teacher begged every one of their students not to use it, but… He’s got to use Google Translate.

Reaper reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone with practiced speed. Immediately, he opened up the google translate and began typing rapidly. Nightmare looked like he was about to  _ explode. _

“You’re  _ texting  _ someone?! Is this a fucking JOKE to you?!” Nightmare barked, ignoring how Dream looked seconds away from murdering him. Cross stood up and looked down at Reapers screen, wanting to see for himself what Reaper was doing. And, much to his surprise and relief, he found Reaper using Google Translate.

“He’s using Google Translate,” Cross muttered darkly at Nightmare, giving a  _ hard  _ glare towards his ‘best friend.’ For a few moments, Nightmare blinked at the angry expression directed towards him, and his angry scowl threatened to turn into a sad frown. He… he didn't want to make Cross angry.  _ At least, not at me…  _ Nightmare thought to himself sadly.

“Oh,” Nightmare murmured, not letting his expression fall as he watched Cross sit back down with his glare still as intense as ever, “Fine. Whatever.”

There was about a solid thirty seconds of silence with Cross and Nightmare staring each other down and Reaper typing into his phone. Just as Cross opened his mouth to speak, Reaper slammed his phone down onto the middle of the bench table and turned the volume up and activated the text-to-speech option.

[there's a TL;DR for the following paragraph just read that if u dont wanna read it lmao]

“Nightmare, I forgive you for your outburst. I needed to bring this up anyway. I’ve been very uncomfortable with the way you all talk with me. I understand that my english isn't fluent, and it always takes me a second to respond. I noticed you’ve all come to the conclusion that I need to be spoken to about simpler subjects. I appreciate the effort, but stop. I was hoping to become friends with you all, but this barrier is preventing that. I can take the challenge.”

[TL;DR: I forgive you, nightmare. You guys talk to me basically like a child for me to understand. Stop it. I want to be friends but you guys talking weirdly makes that not possible. I can deal with it.]

“That’s not…” Cross sighed immediately after the text-to-speech was finished, brows furrowed, “I understand what you’re talking about. I really, really do. You made a valid point, but I… I don’t want to let you be lost and not understand anything while the rest of us just… have fun.” 

“Yeah,” Ink murmured quietly in agreement. Reaper sighed and sat down on the bench with a slump. He looked over at Cross and tried to think of something to say. Conveniently, he had a flashback to the Love at First Sight show he’s been watching.

_ Parizad slammed his fist onto the table he and his friends were sitting at in a cozy diner. Yet  _ again  _ he got treated differently by somebody who isn't his friend because of his ‘exotic’ looks compared to his white friends. People either worship him (AKA girls who fetishize his skin color) or treat him like dirt all because of his looks and it’s just never ending. He wants to be treated by who he is, not who he looks like. _

_ “I’m tired of this,” Parizad growled out through gritted teeth, “I am who I am. I’m a teenager just like all of you. Why the hell do I need to be treated like I don’t belong? Like… No, I don’t want extra fucking spice on my hot dog because it looks like ‘its apart of my culture.’ I don’t like being treated differently!” _

“I don’t like being treated differently,” Reaper admitted, “I’m not a child. I’m not my younger brother. I can handle it.” 

“But–” Cross cut himself off when Reaper held up a finger in a silent action to ask the other to stop talking.

“My mother came to America for a better life when she was twenty eight. She barely spoke or understood english. My mother met my father, who spoke japanese, and they got married. Here, in America. They tried living here together,” Reaper frowned, and he shook his head the slightest bit, “But my mother was treated differently by people. They talked to her differently. Her friends treated her differently. Her choices were different. All because they didn’t like the way she spoke english.” 

Reapers brows furrowed and he looked down at his sweating palms before continuing. Discreetly, he rubbed them on the fabric of his pants. “But nobody would help or teach her how to speak. They talked to her like she was a baby, she said. So my father and mother moved to Japan and I was born. My father left before my little brother was born and while we continued to live in Japan my mother studied english every day. She made friends with Americans and spoke english with them and didn’t let them talk to her like a baby. She watched shows in english… read books… music… everything. I think she’s fluent now.”

For a moment, Reaper glanced up and briefly scanned everyone's faces. Unsure who to make eye contact with, Reaper used the convenience of his lack of eye lights and looked down at the middle of the lunch table instead.

“My mother moved us back to America. Her english is perfect. Everything about it is amazing. And it was because she didn’t let herself be treated differently. So don’t feel bad if I don’t understand, it isn’t your problem. I need to handle it.”

Geno carefully fiddled with his red scarf. He had no idea what to say and didn’t agree with Reapers logic. But there was nothing he could do! 

“Alright,” Geno finally sighed out, looking up and making eye contact with Reaper, “Got it.”

–

Three months later, Reaper likes to think that he’s more comfortable with english. And the Supreme Lunch Bench friend group. And also Geno! Geno was meeting Grimm for the first time today, as well as his mother. Geno and Reaper have hung out together outside of school, but didn’t feel comfortable enough until recently to visit each other's houses.

“Hey, Reaper?” Geno hummed from next to his friend, who were both sitting on a bench as they waited for Reapers mother to pick them up. Reaper, who was scrolling through his phone, made a sound unfamiliar to Geno of acknowledgement. Internally, Geno squealed at how endearing the slip up was. He genuinely loved it when Reaper would slip up and interact using his japanese-speaking habits.

“Can you teach me how to say something polite to your mother in japanese? It doesn't matter what, as long as it's just like… something nice, y’know?” Geno requested, grinning up sheepishly at Reaper as he turned his head to face him with a brow raised.

“Eh?” His face scrunched in confusion, “You want to–? Eh?? Why?”

At the reply that wasn't an affirming answer to his question, Geno pouted. “I want to make your mother feel a little comfortable or something like that. I dunno. Just… please?” 

Reaper stared down at Geno for a few seconds as he thought in silence. Geno wanted to sit down and learn Reapers language so that his mother would feel comfortable? That… That was incredibly sweet. Heartwarmed and endeared, Reaper nodded and began teaching him a phrase while they waited for Reapers mother.

After about ten minutes of Geno repeating the same phrase over and over again to himself, a black car with tinted windows drove up to the two sophomores and Reaper grinned. “That’s my mother~!” Reaper announced as he stood up, gesturing to the car.

_ Parizad gestured to the cheap yet loveable car. “Shall we?” He cooed at his date, who snorted and hit him on the shoulder jokingly as he walked over to the car. _

“Shall we?” Reaper said smoothly with a grin, making Geno sputter and glare at the other. Reaper didn’t notice the discreet red flush on his cheeks. “Fuck off!” He whisper-yelled as he walked over to the black car with Reaper. The taller laughed as he swung open the car door and slid into the backseat. Geno followed.

As the two buckled in, Reaper spoke something to his mother in japanese, who spoke to him back with the language as well. Geno just assumed they were greeting each other. Soon, Reaper's mother turned around and faced Geno with a warm smile.

“Hi, kid! It’s nice to finally meet you,” Reapers mother greeted, “I’m Sakura. I’m assuming you probably know, but I’m Reaper's mother.”

_ Wow,  _ Geno thought to himself in surprise,  _ Reaper is right. She sounds completely fluent.  _

But before anything else, Geno spoke the phrase Reaper had taught him as best as he could through his nerves. 

When Sakura blinked and her expression went unreadable, Genos soul dropped and he wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. Reaper didn’t make him say something disrespectful or embarrassing, right? No, no, he’d never do something like that to his own mother. Maybe Geno mispronounced something and the mispronunciation made the phrase come off as offensive?! Or maybe he said something wrong and it–

“Wow!” Sakura finally reacted and laughed in disbelief as her brows raised up high in surprise, “I know for a fact you know little to no japanese, but that was some good pronunciation right there!”

Geno smiled shakily, his anxieties melting away with Sakura's praise. “R.. Really?” 

Sakura laughed sweetly and nodded as she turned to face the front of the car again. “Yes, really. Reaper taught you that?” When Geno nodded, Sakura's smile turned into a proud grin. “Attaboy, Reaper,” She clicked her tongue with a wink. Reaper said something in japanese and Sakura raised a brow as she glanced into the rear view mirror. “English, Reaper. Don’t leave your friend in the dark,” Sakura gently scolded in the famous motherly tone. With a huff, Reaper spoke in english from his mother's request.

“What does ‘attaboy’ mean again? I… don’t remember.”

“Oooo! The ‘what does’, ‘I don't understand’ and ‘I don't remember’ are famous sayings around the house, Geno. I’m sure it's like that at school too.”

Geno chuckled, nodding his head even though Sakura couldn't see him. “Yeah, you could say that.”

~ 

“I’m really excited to meet your brother,” Geno confessed as he walked along the path leading to the front door of Reapers house. “When does he come home again?”

“Four,” Reaper said, “He’s loud when he comes home. Sometimes I think he broke the door when he comes inside.” 

“Pff,” Geno smirked, looking up at Reaper as they waited for Sakura to unlock the front door, “Isn’t he, like… seven? And tiny?”

“He’s terrifying,” Sakura chuckled as she finally opened the door, making Geno look over, “He gets it from Reaper, I’m sure.”

Geno glanced back at Reaper with a raised brow as they stepped inside and began taking off their shoes. “Reaper? But…  _ how?” _ Sakura laughed and Reaper grinned sheepishly. 

“It’s hard to truly be yourself with a language barrier. I know Reaper gets more reserved and quiet when he speaks english, but when he speaks japanese… He gets quite chaotic to say the least.”

“I’m not chaotic, I’m sixteen,” Reaper huffed, crossing his arms and playfully glaring at his mother while Geno continued to take off his shoes. Sakura rolled her eye lights and jokingly shoved her oldest son. “Go have fun you two,” She smirked, walking backwards and pointing to the office, “I’ll be working in the office, holler if you need me.” Geno gave a thumbs up as he continued to take his shoes off. “Will do! Thank you!” Sakura nodded with a warm smile and turned around into a hallway and disappeared.

_ “Could you take any longer?” Parizad grumbled as he waited outside for his friend to finish cleaning up his room so they could go and hang out in the new mall. _

“Could you take any longer?” Reaper smirked, crouching down beside Geno. Geno playfully punched his shoulder with a weak glare. “Shut up, stupid. Let’s go to your room.”

~

“Grimm will be here very soon. Any second,” Reaper announced from the floor of his room. Geno gasped as he stopped spinning around in Reaper's desk chair. 

“Really? That's gre–” The sound of the front door slamming open with a loud bang interrupted Geno. 

“HOOOOOME!” A young, high pitched voice screeched. The door slammed closed and a small thump that sounded a lot like a backpack hitting the ground echoed through the house. Then, there was the sound of little feet thumping down the hallway towards Reapers room. Then, the door swung open and there stood a tiny skeleton with the biggest most innocent smile Geno has ever seen on a child.

“REAPE– Eh?” Grimm pointed at Geno, eye sockets wide, “EH???” Before solving Grimms confusion, Reaper pointed at the others' feet and ordered something in japanese. Grimm looked down at his feet, which he found still had his shoes on. With a giggle, Grimm turned around and ran back to the front of the house to take off his shoes. Reaper chuckled and shook his head.

“He…” Genos single eye light turned into a star, “He’s so cute.” Reaper laughed as the sound of Grimms running approached them again. Before Reaper could properly respond to Geno, Grimm ran back into Reapers bedroom and towards his brother with a young, childlike war cry. Reaper grabbed the demon as he ran into his hands and chucked him behind his back and onto his bed. Geno barely held in a scream of terror at how ridiculously dangerous the stunt was. But much to Genos surprise, Grimm laughed and squealed, beginning the task of getting off his brother's bed with his short height while repeating something in japanese. Geno could only assume it meant ‘again!’ with his tone.

“Are you CRAZY?” Geno gawked, hands going up to hold his skull in shock, “How often do you  _ do that?!”  _ Reaper shrugged with an amused grin and turned around and plucked his brother off his bed, who giggled and flailed his arms. Grimm squealed as he was lifted up and dropped onto the bed again from a high height. Geno wanted to pass out. How did  _ both  _ of them tolerate this? 

Suddenly, Grimm stood up on his brother's bed and pointed at Geno and spewed something out in japanese. 

“English,” Was all Reaper replied as he picked his brother up and off his bed and back onto the ground. Grimm huffed and pouted. 

“Who’s dat?” He pointed at Geno, who was still recovering from the events he just witnessed. When the child pointed at him, Geno cleared his throat and put on a smile. “My name is Geno,” Geno croaked, trying his best to keep his cool. Grimm gasped and nodded excitedly. 

“Okay! Than’yew, bye!” And with that, Grimm was gone. Faintly, both Reaper and Geno heard Grimm call out ‘MAMAMAMAMAMAMAAAA!’

“You,” Geno pointed at Reaper with a squint, “You are… you are  _ reckless.”  _ Reaper snickered and shrugged. “I don’t know what that means,” He teased. Geno pouted and…??? Reaper thought it was cute??

_ I’m going to ignore that,  _ Reaper thought to himself dismissively. Instead of trying to understand his feelings, Reaper offered to watch some youtube together. 

–

“I’ve never walked home with this many people before,” Geno stated out of nowhere, looking between the three skeletons as they all walked to Genos house. Normally, it's just Geno and Error walking home together, but Reaper and Ink were coming over today.

“‘Cuz you’re a loser,” Error grumbled from ahead of Geno. Ink, who was walking beside Error, playfully pushed the other. Geno rose a brow and poked his younger brothers back. 

“Yeah, like you’re any better, brat,” Geno quipped, leaning back and crossing his arms, “All antisocial and lonely.” Walking next to him, Reaper chuckled, and Geno felt oddly validated by the reaction. Suddenly, Ink blurted something out, and the conversation took a turn as the teenagers continued to walk to Geno and Error's house.

“Your mother is human?” Reaper asked at one point as they made their way onto Error and Genos street. Geno looked up at the other slowly, confused. Reaper started down at Geno in surprise until it clicked. “Oh! You’re adopted! I’m sorry, I forgot,” Reaper laughed and Geno patted Reapers shoulder reassuringly. 

“It’s fi– SHIT!” With a loud gasp, Geno slipped on a large leaf and fell forward. 

_ Shit, shit, SHIT,  _ Geno thought to himself in panic as everything went into slow motion,  _ I can’t handle an injury! I might not ever recover! Shit, shit, SHIT! _

Geno knew hitting the ground and hurting himself right now was inevitable. He’s going to smack down  _ hard  _ on the pavement and he’s going to be horribly injured. He’s going to have to start homeschooling, he’s going– Arms just wrapped around his waist. His ears are ringing. Is somebody calling his name? What the fuck just happend?

“Let me go,” Geno rasped out when he began to feel trapped within the arms holding him, “Space. I need space.” Gently, the arms lowered Geno to the ground and they unravelled from around him. Geno exhaled a long breath he didn’t know he was even holding when he was released from the grasp. Reaper began murmuring something but he was talked over by Error.

“GENO!” Error screeched from in front of his older brother, panic in his shrunken eye lights, “Geno! Geno! Geno, can you fucking hear me?! Geno! GE–” 

“SHUT UP!” Geno snapped, eye socket squinted shut as he clenched his fists. Geno didn’t see it, but Error flinched back at the aggression in Genos tone. Geno knew his tone was far too harsh to use towards his panicking younger brother but he was too frazzled to correct himself on it right now. He’ll apologize later.

Everyone stayed silent for a solid minute as Geno sat there in silence and processed what just happened and what could have happened. When there was shuffling beside him that sounded like someone digging through a backpack, Geno finally opened his eye socket and turned to his right. He was met with Reaper smiling awkwardly as he held out a small box with something written on it in japanese.

_ Parizad was crouched beside his best friend who was curled up on himself, crying. He was sitting beneath a tree on a lonely hill in a lonely park. Parizad had no idea what his best friend was going through and his friend refused to tell him what was so upsetting. Even as he was pushed away, Parizad felt the need to comfort the other and went and bought a snack he thought his best friend might like. _

_ “Want some?” Parizad murmured, holding out an opened snickers bar. _

“Do you want this?” Reaper offered quietly, worried Geno might lash out again, extending out his hand a bit more, “It’s guava candy. My mom, uh, brought some when we moved here. It’s… yummy.” 

Geno blinked at the snack for a few moments before reaching out and taking the snack from Reapers hand. Slowly, he opened the box, and his eye socket widened. “I loved these when I was little,” He murmured, suddenly nostalgic. 

Suddenly, like the goofy idiot he is, Ink spoke up. “Can I try it?” 

Geno grabbed onto Errors wrist when he raised up his hand to slap the other. The sophomore chuckled and nodded, glancing up at a relieved Reaper gratefully. “Sure, Ink.”

–

Nightmare looked up when he noticed somebody walking towards the lunch bench from the corner of his eye. Nightmare was let out early so he was the first at the bench. And it seems Cross was too, since he was walking over to the bench.

Oof. Cross. 

Ever since Nightmares outburst at Reaper, Cross had acted very differently towards Nightmare. Nightmare had apologized to Reaper long ago and Reaper accepted it and forgave him immediately, but that didn’t satisfy Cross (Nightmare didn’t apologize to Reaper to make Cross happy, Nightmare felt bad and did it because he had to owe up to him from being an asshole) enough, apparently. 

He’s been acting colder and more closed off towards Nightmare. They stopped studying together. Cross didn’t respond to text messages directed towards him in the group chat and whenever Nightmare texted him directly he got left on read or delivered, or got a dry as hell response. 

Every single time Nightmare approached Cross about it, Cross pushed him away or said nothing was wrong. It kept happening over and over and  _ over  _ again and nothing was changing. The others didn’t really seem to notice, and if they did, they didn’t act on it. Which was good, this was Nightmares problem, not theirs. But Nightmare genuinely missed Cross – He understood him in ways not even his twin brother did and knew his limits and lines. Plus… Fuck, Cross was cute, alright? Not as in adorable-cute, he means as in some stupid flirty girl checking out a hot guy and calling him cute.  _ That  _ kind of cute. But, y’know sometimes Cross was adorable-cute too. 

But, cue sarcastic laugh here, not like Nightmare can’t act on his feelings if Cross keeps responding to his texts with an ‘ok’ or ‘lol’. Nightmare hates super dry texters.

Yet, when Cross sat down on the farthest spot from Nightmare on the bench as he stared down at his phone, Nightmare realized that he’s going to have to live with the dry texting for a little longer. Great. Great.  _ Great.  _ He was known for being blunt and straightforward and Cross knew that for a goddamn fact. Hell, they even talked about it before. Cross  _ knew  _ Nightmare can’t handle being polite and nice. He just – He just… 

Nightmare didn’t want to think about this anymore. He missed Cross. So close, yet so far… 

When another figure began approaching the lunch bench, Nightmare looked up and made eye contact with Reaper. Honestly? Nightmare thought he was okay. Nightmare liked the guy's dark themed sense of style and Reaper liked Nightmares dark sense of humor. Nightmare cracked his favorite joke one day during lunch – “Why did the monkey fall out of the tree? Because he was dead!” – And Reaper  _ loved  _ it. He laughed and laughed and when he finally seemed to calm down, he’d burst into another small fit of laughter. So, Nightmare liked the guy, it’s just that he fucked up his closest relationship with someone. Nightmare liked him but was too salty to build their relationship.

“Hi,” Reaper greeted, plopping down on the opposite side of Nightmare. This was when Nightmare noticed Reaper wearing a small pair of headphones which he was now taking off. Bored out of his mind and not wanting to sit in silence, Nightmare decided to voice a question in hopes of starting a conversation. 

“What were you listening to?” Nightmare asked, tone flat and a little bored. Reaper pulled out his phone and turned it on to see the name of the song. With a look of distaste, Reaper read out, “Photograph by Ed Sheeran.” 

“Oh my god,  _ ew,”  _ Nightmare cringed, face scrunching up in disgust. Even Cross cringed, and Nightmare considered it the smallest victory that they agreed on something (even if they didn’t verbally discuss it… just. Let Nightmare have this). “Are you willingly listening to that shit?” Nightmare asked, face still scrunched up. Reaper shook his head and stuffed his headphones in his backpack. “Never. My mother made me a playlist to listen to that's full of english music and told me to listen to it at least twice a day. I hate it so much.”

“Can I see the playlist?” Nightmare asked, extending his hand across the table and opening out his hand. Without hesitation, Reaper dropped his phone into Nightmares hand. Nightmare thanked him and leaned back and began scrolling through the playlist. 

[TW: mention of r*pe (it's just stating an allegation but still!) i’ll explain what u missed]

“Five seconds of summer? Uh… Didn’t some of the members of that group get rape allegations?” Nightmare stated, the ends of his mouth pulled down in a disgusted frown. “And like… A lot artists on this playlist are either homophobic, transphobic, or racist.” Nightmare ignored Reapers horrified gasp and focused on reading the artists on the playlist. One caught his eye. “Oh! Marina and The Diamonds. She has good music,” He hummed, a brow raised. When Nightmare looked up, Reaper had his face buried in his hands and he was whining something quietly to himself in japanese. Nightmare chuckled awkwardly and glanced back down at the phone in his hand. 

[TW over! :D nightmare said most of the artists in the playlist have done rly bad things in the past and reaper was like “omg seriously o_o”]

“I can, uh… I can make you a playlist for you with some unproblematic artists if you like. It just has to be all in english, right?” Nightmare offered carefully, noticing how Cross was glancing over at him from the corner of his eye. Reaper perked up and nodded his head eagerly. 

“Please!  _ Please,”  _ He begged, clasping his hands together, “That would be really nice. Thank you so much.” A little thrown off by the positive reaction, Nightmare looked down at the phone in his hand again when he didn’t know what face to make. “Uh, no problem… Send me some of your favorite albums and I’ll check them out and find some good music corresponding to the genre or whatever.” When Reaper blinked and looked lost, Nightmare sighed and opened his mouth to restate what he just said but Reaper quickly laughed and shook his hand in the air. 

“I got it, heheh, it just took me a second. Give me my phone, I’ll send you my music right now.”

“Yeah, uh, of course. Here.” As Nightmare put Reapers phone back in his hand, Cross found the edges of his mouth twitching up into a smile. 

–

Reaper's soul rate picked up and he didn’t really think about why. He was more focused on Genos' flustered (yet skillfully hiding it) reaction to a line Reaper had heard Parizad say in the show he was watching. What was it? Uh. Oh yeah! Reaper held out his hand while laughing a bit and said ‘would you hold this for me?’ He was obviously joking through his tone and face, but Geno blushed and slapped the others hand. Reaper went to playfully pout and complain but Ink spoke up.

“Why won’t you tell us your instagram username?! C’mooooon!” Ink whined as he began walking backwards in front of Reaper. The whole gang was out at the park hanging out and walking around and the discussion of instagram came up. Ink then realized that nobody out of their friend group follows Reaper on instagram and made it his new mission to find and follow his social media account, so he walked over to investigate. 

“Uh…” Reaper shrugged and grinned, “I don’t know.” Error coughed out a laugh and Reaper's grin grew. Ink dropped his head and whined again. Dream, who was walking in the front of the group and talking to Cross, tsked. 

“If he doesn’t want to follow his instagram then don’t push it,” Dream sighed, tired of Inks antics. With a groan, Ink lifted his head back up and walked over to Error as he grumbled. When Ink found Error smirking like he just won an argument, Ink bonked the other on the head. Error gasped and bonked the other back. Nightmare, who was walking on Cross’ right (it seems things are a lot better now between them), turned his head and raised a brow at Reaper. “What if I asked for your instagram username? Would you give it to me?”

Reaper laughed, shaking his head. “No~!” He teased, putting his hands behind his back as a mock of innocence, “I won’t.”

“What aboooooout… me?” Cross questioned curiously, though he was pretty sure the answer was–

“Hm… No.”

“Me?” Dream asked, though he was just joking. He knew the answer was–

“Nooooo~”

“Heheh, what about me?” Error's smirk was still on his face and he was dodging bonks on his head from Ink.

To everyone's surprise, Reaper hesitated. Before he snorted and said: “Nope.”

Finally, Geno reluctantly murmured out, “Uh… what about me…?”

Reaper looked down at Geno with a contemplative look. When he opened his mouth to give his answer, Dream suddenly cried out that a music artist had just dropped a studio album without warning up until the drop itself. It caught everyone's attention and Reaper never got the chance to give Geno his answer. 

~

Later that day, Geno was sitting in the kitchen on one of the stools surrounding the kitchen island. He was scrolling through his phone as his mother made spaghetti for dinner. Due to Genos trauma with knives, they avoided meals that would include the usage of a knife. Sometimes he can handle it just fine, but sometimes he can’t. He couldn't today because he was so tense from being out all day. To explain it simply, Geno was out and about when he was attacked and being out and about to this day still scared Geno to a degree. He was with a large group of friends so Geno felt less at risk but the feeling still ate away at him. 

So, yeah, spaghetti!

While Geno scrolled through twitter, he got a text message from Reaper. With a spike of excitement that Geno had noticed he’s starting to feel more regularly lately when Reaper texts him, Geno clicked the notification tab and it opened up Imessage.

**Reaper**

  
  


Hey! 

Hey :D

Whats up?

I didn’t answer your question today at the park (^^;;

My instagram username is R_041031

Omg!! Thank you?? :O

Can I follow you?

Yes d(￣ ￣)

  
  
  


Reaper… wanted to give Geno his instagram username? Didn’t he deny it to everyone else when they asked for it? Wait – Reaper  _ wanted _ to give Geno his username! Otherwise, he would have just never answered the question! 

Geno blinked down at his screen, a feeling of validation and something else unfamiliar rushing through him. Geno felt special in a way he’s never felt before. He’s been special since the day he was born with his glitches (that conveniently covered the melted part of his face), but… No, [Geno felt _special._](https://youtu.be/3ymwOvzhwHs) (that link is a joke lol)

Maybe he’s getting ahead of himself, but wow. Geno liked this feeling. For someone personally thinking of him like this, somebody sharing information denied from others but given to him. It's a stretch, but Geno felt cared for in a way too. Nobody has ever reached out to give him something that others weren't allowed to have. Why is Geno over analyzing this so much? It's literally just an instagram account.

That Reaper wanted only  _ him  _ to know about! 

Geno bounced his knee excitedly as he opened up instagram and typed in the username. Geno found the URL (username) a bit odd, but didn’t judge. It must’ve been difficult to find a good username with a name like Reaper.

Since the username was so specific, when Geno put in the search, only one account came up. The profile picture wasn’t a picture of Reaper, it was of what Geno assumed was a popular comic figure in Japan. He had no idea. The display name was in japanese, which Geno was pretty sure is Reapers name. Clicking on the account, it opened up to what Geno was now  _ sure  _ was Reapers instagram page. 

Surprisingly, it was a public account. Unsurprisingly, all the text written by Reaper on the display of his account was written in japanese. Deciding to translate Reapers bio later, Geno tapped on Reapers latest instagram post. He expected something that would look like a goodbye post with a bunch of selfies and videos with friends and family, but there were none. Instead, there was a picture of Reaper standing under a single lamp post at nighttime, illuminated only by the light source above him. He was awkwardly smiling with a simple peace sign. There wasn't a caption, but a few comments. Geno didn’t take a look at them since it seemed a bit silly to decipher comments that he can’t read in the first place.

Geno scrolled down to the second post. It had more than one picture in the post and it was an intense contrast from the last upload – Reaper was wearing much more casual (yet still somehow fitting his dark clothing aesthetic) clothing and he stood in what Geno guessed was Reapers old home back in Japan. He stood in what looked like a living room with a deadpan as his little brother seemingly skipped around his older sibling. As Geno swiped through a few more pictures, he found that it was pictures of the tiny Grimm skipping around Reaper. In the second to last image, Reaper was grinning mischievously and reaching out to an unsuspecting Grimm. In the last one, Reaper was holding his brother under his shoulders and in the air with the brightest smile Geno has ever seen on the sophomore. 

That smile… 

“What’re you so invested in?” Geno’s mother asked out of nowhere as she dried her hands from washing the dishes. Startled, Geno shot up straight and his eye socket widened. Out of instinct, he sputtered out in a high pitched voice, “Nothing!” Before cringing and forcing himself to relax. 

“Hehe. Uh, sorry Mom. Uh, Reaper sent me his instagram and I’m scrolling through it,” Geno explained, looking down at his phone.  _ That smile…  _

“Oh! Reaper, huh? I haven’t seen what he looks like yet. Lemme see!” Mom made her way around the kitchen island and looked over her oldest son's shoulder. Her brows furrowed at the image.

“Uh… he’s incredibly tiny,” She commented dully, looking a little lost. For a moment, Geno didn’t understand what she meant. Then it clicked and he snorted. 

“You’re looking at Grimm, Reaper's little brother. The one holding Grimm is Reaper,” Geno explained with an amused smile. Mom chuckled and bumped her shoulder against Genos playfully. “I knew that,” She countered, looking at her son knowingly then back at Reaper, “He seems handsome. He's your type, huh? Tall and darkly dressed?”

Geno squawked, face going red as he stuffed his phone into his pocket. “Mom! Don’t say that! There's  _ nothing  _ like that going on between us. I’m– He– He’s not that much taller than me anyway! By, like, two inches! Maybe even less!” Geno argued defensively, not liking the smug look his mother was giving him. When it didn't let off, Geno continued his defense, “We’ve only been friends for like… five months? Five… and a half? It would be stupid to start liking him like that.”

“Mmmm…” Mom hummed skeptically, raising a disbelieving brow, but decided to let off. “Alright then,” She cooed, “You do you, honey. Let me know when you two are a thing, alright? And don’t do anything stupid.” Genos blush grew and Genos mother laughed as she made her way back to the spaghetti sauce she was making. “Mom!” Geno hissed, burying his burning face in his hands, “Ugh!”

“Mom! Ugh!” Mom mocked as she stirred the sauce around in the pot on top of the stove. Geno groaned as he tried forcing the blush on his cheeks to go away. The blush was only there for the teasing. He always blushed when his mother brought up stuff like this. Yeah. Always. 

Genos gaze landed back on the smiling picture of Reaper. Out of the several months of knowing Reaper, Genos never saw a smile this happy on him. Even when Geno was around and watching Reaper interact with his brother like he is in this picture, Reaper's smile never seemed to reach ‘full happiness capacity.’ His smile may be wide and happy, but they never went to the max. Any smile or happiness emitted from the other was temporary. He’d smile, then laugh, and when he thought no one was looking it would fall. He never seemed to be faking the smiles or laughs, they just never lasted. Never truly happy or satisfied.

_ He doesn't deserve to be unhappy,  _ Genos thoughts stated firmly,  _ I can’t let him suffer. He needs someone for him. I can be that person! I can be that friend for him.  _ For some reason, the term ‘friend’ didn't sit well with Geno. Maybe ‘best friend’ would be better…? 

A ding from his phone distracted Geno from his thoughts and he looked down to find a text from Reaper saying ‘Did you find it? You haven't liked any posts or followed me yet (^^;;’ Geno responded and confirmed Reaper's question and said that he’ll follow and like right now. Right after he sent the message, he opened up instagram and liked all of– Wait, Reaper only had those two posts? 

_ Huh… Guess he archived or deleted a ton of his posts or something when he moved here?  _ With a disappointed pout, Geno went and liked the two instagram posts. His finger hovered over the comment section tab on his most recent post (the lamppost one) and he considered commenting on it. 

“Maybe just… a few emojis?” Geno murmured to himself. Hearing the consideration out loud made it seem like more sense and Geno commented a few supportive emojis. With that done, Geno went and looked at Reapers account as a whole again. His thumb reached out and he hit the follow button. The teenager glanced at Reapers follower count and rose a brow. Only 88 followers? Not a lot for a public account. Maybe Reaper removes followers he doesn't know?? That would make sense.

For some reason, Geno found himself back at the post of Reaper holding and smiling up Grimm again. It’s just… that  _ smile! _

He’ll recreate that smile. He promises. It  _ will _ happen.

–

Reaper stared down at his blank phone screen as Grimm rambled on about whatever was going on in the american show that they were watching. Actually, scratch that, Grimm was watching and Reaper was translating what Grimm didn’t understand. 

Suddenly, Reaper's blank screen lit up with a few notifications. First, two new likes to his instagram posts, a comment, and a new follower. Reaper felt the edges of his mouth twitch into a small smile.  _ I should check out his account,  _ Reaper thought to himself as he opened up Genos' account. Unfortunately, Geno had a private account, so Reaper would have to wait until Geno accepted his follow. With a sigh, Reaper requested to follow and checked out whatever he could look at on Genos account. 

_ He looks good in his profile picture…  _ A thought in the far back in Reaper's head murmured. As Reaper continued to stare, he found it more and more true. The lighting and setting was nice and Genos face… was cropped well. Yup.

Nice angle though… It really defines his cheekbon–  _ MOVING ON. _

His bio was simple. It had their highschool name and the year they graduate and along with it was ‘I once slapped my little brother with a slice of bologna.’ … alright then. Right then, after Reaper read the bio, Genos instagram page froze and went white. As fast as it came, it was gone, and Reaper could see all of Genos' posts. Reapers follow got accepted! Awesome.

Reaper counted how many posts Geno had before looking at them up close. There weren't a lot, only nine. A little excited (for whatever reason that Reaper doesn't understand), Reaper clicked on Genos first post. It was a video.

_ “Cross! Say it,” Geno whispered as he held his phone in selfie mode with Cross _

_ behind him. They were in Genos room, sitting on the carpeted floor. Cross looked unamused and annoyed as he glanced from the camera to Geno. _

_ “No,” He finally grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at Geno. Geno frowned and batted his friend. “I gave you 5 dollars! Say it!” _

_ After a long pause of Cross glaring, he sighed and gave in. “... Fine,” He huffed, straightening his back and clearing his throat. He stared dead into the camera and deadpanned, “Oui.” Geno burst into a mess of giggles. Cross followed with his own after a solid 7 seconds of obviously holding it in. _

Reaper blinked down at his phone, something within wherever his feelings were jumping and freaking out. Those giggles… They were nice to hear. But… more so from Geno than Cross? Which didn’t make sense, since they both giggled. But Genos giggles were so much… sweeter. Dare he say… Cu– No. He won’t dare to say. His laugh just sounds better than Cross’ and that's it.

Ignoring his feelings, Reaper liked the post and scrolled onto the next one. It was an image of Genos blurry body flying off a swing in some park. It was captioned ‘top ten anime betrayals.’ With a chuckle, Reaper double tap liked it and went onto the next post. It was a picture of Geno awkwardly standing under a shower of confetti thrown by a smiling woman with a pink pixie cut. The post was captioned ‘Lol my mom got me a cake and everything bcuz I passed all my classes with an A+ 😭 I’m also posting this against my will. Hi mom.’ 

Reaper thought the post was cool and everything, but something else caught his eye. Genos clothes. This post was made last year when Geno graduated from ninth grade to tenth, but he was wearing the same pair of shorts he wore just the other day.

Reaper didn’t judge people and their clothing options (choices were a different thing, haha… some people CHOOSE to wear all red for no good reason…). He understood some people couldn't afford more than what they had or their family refused to buy clothing for them and made them wear hand-me-downs. But Reaper knew that Geno wasn't in any kind of situation like that – and it was because of Error. Error definitely had a wider wardrobe compared to his older brother and every so often got a new pair of jeans or shirt and donated whatever didn't fit him anymore or something he's had for several years and he no longer wants. Reaper didn’t have as many clothes but he makes it work. 

Reaper has gotten a close look at Genos clothing. They’re all in good shape! Even if Geno has had them for a while, and wears it a lot, they look fine. They’re nothing special, but they’re fine. But, you know, they could be better.

_ I could take him out shopping…  _ Reaper thought to himself, holding a hand out for Grimm to slap because the kid literally asked for it. 

_ “Are you okay?” Reaper asked as he and Geno sat together on a bench while the rest of their friends nearby were either yelling at each other or rolling down one of the hills in the field of the park. They were all hanging out after school because it was Friday and nobody had any plans for the rest of the day. _

_ Geno glanced up at his friend before looking back down at his shoes. “Uh, no,” Geno confessed, “It’s nothing, ‘m just… nervous.” Reapers brows furrowed in concern. “Why are you nervous?” He asked gently. Geno reached up and began fiddling with his scarf, both his hands subtly hovering over his scar.  _

_ “Have I told you about my scar?”  _

_ Reaper went silent as he tried to recall Geno bringing up a scar. He couldn’t think of anything. “No, you haven't.”  _

_ Geno went on to explain the whole thing. Starting from when he wandered away from his mother and a man found him alone and nearly killed him with a knife slash to his chest, and continued to explain the story all the way to his everyday medical complications. Reaper listened intently and only ever interrupted if he didn’t understand a word or some such.  _

_ “So…” Geno sighed, glad to finally pass the milestone of telling Reaper the most traumatic experience of his life, “Yeah. I go to therapy and shit, but it doesn’t immediately solve any anxiety of going out in public. It's not always that bad. I really don't like hanging out one on one with people though, it can scare the living shit out of me. Uh, well, actually… Hanging out one on one is possible, I’d just prefer not to. It also depends on who I’m with and where I’m going to hang out as well. But, um, yeah. That's it.” _

Reaper was back to staring at the blank screen of his phone again. He can’t take Geno out for shopping, it’d be a one on one event and Reaper didn’t want to invite a third person because he was shopping for and with Geno, not Geno and someone else. Now that Reaper thinks about it, Shopping is more of a one on one or just you alone sort of thing. No wonder Geno doesnt shop. 

Reaper chewed on the tip of his thumb as his brows furrowed. How could he shop with Geno without upsetting him? … Oh! OH! THAT'S IT!

“REAPER!” Grimm screeched, holding out the house phone in front of Reapers face and interrupting the teenagers thoughts,  _ “Mama is on the phone.” _ Reaper's mouth twitched as his brother's usage of japanese instead of english. “Say that in english and I will take the phone and talk to Mama,” Reaper teased, sticking out his tongue. Grimm wailed like the seven year old he is and shoved the phone further into Reapers face.

“Take! It!” Grimm whined, shaking the phone. Reaper vaguely heard his mother through the line and Reaper snickered and gave in, taking the phone and putting it against his ear.

_ “Hello, Mama. What is it?”  _ Reaper laughed into the phone, shoving his hyper brother away from crawling all over him with his foot. Grimm squealed and fell off the sofa with a loud thud. 

“What was that?” Sakura asked urgently, “I heard a loud noise. Are you and Grimm okay?”

Grimm didn't make any noise after he fell other than the thud. A little bit more than worried, Reaper leaned over the sofa and saw Grimm sprawled on the floor and giving a hard glare to his older brother. With a chuckle, Reaper relaxed back into the cushions. 

_ “We’re fine. Grimm is just being weird,”  _ Reaper reassured. Sakura sighed and some papers shuffled on the other line. “English,” She scolded, the word coming off her tongue way too easily. Reaper grunted and shifted uncomfortably in his spot. “We’re okay,” Reaper repeated, “What did you want?”

Sakura hummed, and there was a sound of a pen being put down. “I’m working late again. I’m going to the restaurant to get our usual for a late dinner, but I just wanted to let you know. If I don’t come home at my usual late time, make something for Grimm and then put him to bed. Make sure to stay with him until he falls asleep.” 

“I…”  _ wish you wouldn't leave me to practically raise Grimm,  _ “... I got it. Tell me when you’re close to home. Thank you for telling me.” Sakura cooed on the other line at her son. “You’re so sweet. By the way, you’re english has improved so much! Anyway, I’ve got to go.” Sakura cleared her throat and there was shuffling of papers again on the other line.  _ “Goodbye, Reaper! Be good,”  _ She said, back to speaking in japanese.

_ “Goodbye,”  _ Reaper murmured, and Sakura hung up. Grimm didn’t even hesitate and let out the highest pitched scream Reaper has ever heard now that Mama wasn't on the phone anymore. Reaper acted like he wasn’t there and continued to think about Geno. 

He could do online shopping! Gosh, it was so simple!

With an excited grin, and yet again shoving his hyper brother away with his foot, Reaper opened up his phone and began texting Geno about his new plan.

–

“Geno? Geno, honey, we need to go! If you don’t hurry up we’ll run into school traffic!”

Geno rolled his eyelight at his mother as he heard her words.  _ School traffic my ass, you just can’t drive,  _ He thought. Although his thoughts were the truth, he’d never voice them at his mother. At least, not worded like that. But his mother really didn’t know how to drive. Geno felt more at risk with his mom driving the car than with the mounds of health problems he deals with on a daily basis.

“Coming!” Geno called from his room, tying his last shoelace and hopping onto his feet. With a skill developed over the eight years he’s lived in this house, Geno was at the door with two waffles in hand beaming in a little less than a minute. At the front door, Error was glaring at his phone and Fresh was playing on his Nintendo 3DS. Once Geno arrived, Genos mother beamed and swung open the front door, letting in the warm morning summer air.

“Lets go, kids!” She cheered, being the first person to step out of the house and march towards their van. Silently, Geno followed second after his mother. Error went behind Geno and Fresh went last but speedily walked ahead of all three family members.

“Let’s go!” He grinned, pumping a fist into the air, “Ya guys have no idea how prepared I am for dis test today.” 

CQ, the three boys’ adoptive mother, smiled proudly at her youngest son as she unlocked the car. “I’m really glad to hear that, sweetheart,” She said, swinging into the car and shoving her car keys into the keyhole (????) and starting up the car. As she adjusted her rear view mirror, she caught sight of Error sticking his tongue out at Fresh, who was back to innocently playing on his 3DS. Instead of scolding him, CQ just chuckled and shook her head. She knew Error was joking around. Plus, Fresh didn't see it so there was no point in addressing it.

Geno was buckling in in the passenger's seat when he heard his mother chuckle. “What?” He asked amusedly, “What did Error do this time?” As expected, Geno heard a ‘hey!’ from behind him. CQ chuckled again as she took the car out of parking mode and into reverse. “Oh, nothing,” She sang, twisting her body around and looking through the back window of the car as she backed out of the driveway. It only took a few seconds, but Geno was holding his breath the entire time.

Once they were on the road, Geno glanced down at his phone. Last night he didn’t get to check his notifications after talking with Reaper because his family held a movie night and phones weren't allowed during the session. And even after the movie he had homework to do, so now he’s checking all of his missed notifications. 

  
  


As he scrolled through the notifics, one caught his eye. Some texts from Reaper!

Feeling the same giddiness he felt last night when he got a text from Reaper, Geno tapped the text message notification and it opened up Imessage.

**Reaper**

Hey (∩_∩)

Do you want to ?

!!!!

Wait! That was an accident (@_@) Let me try again

Can we hang out together this weekend?

~

Geno blinked down at the text, still forever endeared by Reapers texting style. With a grin he had no control over, Geno immediately typed his response. He confirmed Reaper's question with a yes and asked where they would hang out. CQ, being the sneaky mother she is, caught sight of the conversation. Unfortunately, she only saw Reapers offer and not Genos answer. Ah, she could figure this out easily with a few simple questions.

“Are you hanging out with any of your friends soon?” CQ asked, her eyes on the road but her face angled a bit at Geno. When they hit a red light, CQ turned her stare onto her oldest son. Geno met her gaze and nodded. “Yeah. Reaper offered to hang out this weekend. ‘M not sure if it's going to be sunday or saturday, but like. That's happening.”

Before CQ could respond, Error groaned and he threw his head back, the enormous seat cushioning the hit. “Hanging out with Reaper  _ again?  _ Aren't you tired of him?”

Geno, a little annoyed, responded without thinking and blurted, “Not at all! I love hanging out with him!”

_ That  _ got CQ’s attention. As his mother, CQ knew how much Geno didn’t like hanging out with people other than family. It was just his thing. Yeah, he had a close group of friends, but he only really hung out with them during school. He would rarely hang out with them outside of school grounds. So Geno didn’t ‘love to hang out’ with people. It just wasn't who he was. 

Wow. CQ really wants to meet this Reaper.

All right, she’s gonna have to start taking the drive. Geno may need some pushes if this friendship is going to last. “Why don’t you text him and offer for him to come over tomorrow to our house? Y’know, tomorrow as in Saturday,” CQ offered smoothly.

Geno furrowed his brows in thought for a moment and he glanced down at his blank phone screen. “Uh, I think I’ll talk to him in person about it. It’s easier for us to communicate. I think.” CQ rose a brow as she stopped the car at another red light. “What do you mean? Don’t all teenagers know how to text?” She asked with a laugh edging into her voice, looking back down at her son. Geno, who CQ expected to scoff and roll his eyelight, furrowed his brows again in thought as he looked up at his mother. 

“Did I not mention…? He’s from Japan. He moved here… uh, I forgot how long ago but it was quite recently. He’s not entirely comfortable with the english language yet and he said he prefers verbally communicating. I’m pretty sure he says that because his mom pressures him to practice speaking english instead of taking the easier route of communication.”

CQ whistled as she pressed on the gas when the stoplight turned green. “Have you heard him speak japanese? Isn't it fun to hear someone speak in another language fluently? It’s very impressive in my opinion.”

Geno blinked and grabbed the end of his scarf gently as he recalled a memory. “Yeah, I, uh…”

_ “Dude, what's with Reapers phone? It keeps dinging,” Nightmare asked with a sour look on his face, glaring at Reapers vibrating and repeatedly dinging phone. It was lunchtime and everyone but Reaper was seated and eating. Reaper had left something in his last class and ran off to go retrieve it, leaving his phone behind. He had been gone for a couple minutes, and within those several minutes, Reapers phone started dinging over and over and  _ over  _ again. _

_ “Hold on, I’ll mute it,” Geno reached beside him and picked up the phone, which made it turn on the screen. It exposed a plain grey lockscreen background and a multitude of text messages from someone. Geno couldn't tell who they were from because he couldn't read the name – it's not like he would have in the first place anyway. Quickly, Geno muted the phone and put it back into its original spot. There were a few sighs of relief when the incessant dinging finally ceased.  _

_ “I wonder who was spamming him,” Dream huffed a laugh, picking at his spaghetti, “Reaper hasn't mentioned any other friends to us so… I wonder who was sending all of those messages.” Dream took a forkful of spaghetti and glanced behind Genos head for a moment. He caught sight of Reaper making his way towards the bench. _

_ “Reaper!” Dream pointed a finger at his friend once he was in earshot, whose eye sockets widened as he sat down, “Check your phone. Somebody was texting you like a maniac.” _

_ “A mania…? Oh no,” Any possible color in Reaper's face paled and he picked up his phone, a distressed frown on his face. Geno looked over and saw that somebody was calling him. When Reaper continued to stare at the contact with fear-filled eye sockets, Geno nudged him in the arm and raised a brow. _

_ “Gonna pick that up?” Geno asked, laughter edging into his question. Reaper sighed deeply and as slowly as possible, he accepted the call. _

_ You see, Grimm is adorable. And kind. And sweet, funny, endearing, all of that. But he's seven; so he’s still a little… Well, let's just say… simpleminded. The other day, Grimm took Reapers phone behind his back to clean the phone. Under water. And with soap. Luckily, Reaper caught it in action and stopped Grimm from going too far. Reaper wasn't mad, since Grimm meant it as a kind gesture. And, as far as Reaper could tell, no damage was done to his phone.  _

_ Up until now.  _

_ The moment Reaper accepted the call, a woman who Geno immediately recognized as Sakura (Reaper's mom) began yelling a string of something in japanese. Loudly. On  _ speakerphone. 

_ Horrified, Reaper began tapping buttons on his phone, trying to fix the call so that it would turn off the speakerphone. Unfortunately, that didn’t work, so Reaper went with plan B and tried alerting his mother she was on speakerphone. Reaper began frantically talking over Sakura with just as much speed as she was and also in japanese. Geno was quite surprised at the pace the two were talking at. They both sounded like rappers. _

_ “Mama–” Reaper tried, but a repetitive tongue clicking sound from Sakura cut him off and she went back to presumably being mad at him. Suddenly, Reaper began overlapping Sakura again, and Geno could hear the word ‘speakerphone’ mixed into Reapers sentences.  _ Somehow,  _ Sakura didn't seem to hear him. Went Sakura kept on ranting, Reaper decided to give it one more go and speak over her again. At this point, his face was blushing bright cyan with embarrassment. _

_ You’re probably wondering why Reaper doesn't just … walk away to somewhere more private. If they were at a park, Reaper would have just taken a few steps away from his friends and talked to his mother like a normal person. Except they weren't at a park, and instead in one of his high school's courtyards. Where his friend group was sitting, nobody but his friends could hear his mother yelling at him and nobody understood the language being spoken. If Reaper stepped away, he would put himself in the centre of attention of people he didn't know – plus, some of those people might understand what Sakura was saying. So Reaper was stuck with being embarrassed just in front of his friends instead of the entire courtyard. _

_ After a few seconds of Reaper speaking, Sakura went dead silent, and Reaper looked like he knew he just fucked up. Big time.  _

_ “Reaper…” Sakura began slowly, tone low and absolutely terrifying (the added accent to Reapers name sounded nice though, Geno thought). Before Reaper got the chance to speak again, Sakura went back to her scolding.  _

_ Oh, god. This better not backfire. Reaper, as a last and final attempt to save his dignity, brought where he assumed the microphone was closer to his mouth and he said as quickly as possible, “Mama, you’re on speakerphone! Stop!” Reaper continued speaking, but it was back in japanese again. _

_ ‘Aw,’ Geno thought to himself, smiling in amusement along with a few of his friends, ‘His accent was so thick when he said that. Wait, did I say ‘aw’?’ _

_ Again, Sakura went silent. After a few moments, Sakura began speaking cheerily in english as if nothing happened, “Hey, kids! Whats up?! How are you guys?! I don’t think I’ve, uh, met all of you yet!” _

_ Now that Geno thought about it, this was the first time the rest of the friend group heard Reaper fluently and properly speak his first language. How funny, the same sort of situation happened with Cross, too! The only person who didn’t find it funny back then was Nightmare, who was more interested in Cross’ accent and tone when he spoke french. It was cute. _

_ While Reaper looked downright horrified, Geno was holding back laughter. “Hi, Sakura! We’re good, how are you?” Geno beamed, eye socket lit up in amusement. _

“... It's pretty cool,” Geno murmured, fiddling with the end of his scarf as he looked the other way from his mother and out the window. CQ said something that Geno didn't pay attention to and looked at all of the students walking to school. They were on a more active road now, where the road leads you to the dropoff lane at Geno and Errors high school campus. It was a long road though, which meant that all along it were several different kinds of students of all ages ranging from Seniors in highschool and sixth graders in middle school.

When the van reached the final intersection which was basically connected to the high school, Geno looked over at the groups of kids waiting to cross the street. Maybe he could spot one of his friends walking to school. He knew Reaper walked to school. It would be fun if Geno saw Reaper walking to school… Ugh, why did he single out Reaper again?! Nightmare and Dream walk to school! Even Blue! Why did he get all ‘oH It wOuLd bE fUn I gEt tO sEe ReApEr oN HiS wAy tO sChOoL tOdAy’??

Promptly shoving all of his thoughts very far back into his head, never to be addressed again and ignored and suppressed, Geno leaned forward with a squint as he saw a familiar lightless eye sockets look over at the waiting cars on his left as he crossed the street. It took a few seconds, but… 

“Hey, that's Reaper!” Geno gasped, eye socket widening. CQ sat up straight and eyed the crowd of students crossing the street. “Where?” She asked frantically, eyes bouncing from one student to the next. Geno didn't answer his mother, instead much more occupied with fumbling with his phone and calling Reaper. When he finally managed to open up Reapers contact and call him, Reaper was waiting for the second crosswalk to open up. From the street he was walking on before, he would have to cross two crosswalks in the intersection to get to the school campus. 

Geno watched as Reaper took his phone out of his pocket and watched how Reaper's eye sockets lit up and he immediately picked up the call. Wow, the look on his face before he picked up the call… Was Reaper really that happy about getting a call from him?

“Hello?” Reaper asked into his device. Geno could hear the chatter of other students in the background.

“I can see you!” Geno blurted stupidly, not bothering to be chill about the interaction and instead letting his giddiness that keeps reappearing when he interacts with Reaper take over. Geno watched as Reaper glanced around and looked inside the cars surrounding him as best as he could. 

“Wher–” Reaper began to ask, and Geno cut him off, too excited to keep anything in. “I’m in the dark blue van! In the front seat! My mom has pink hair! Our license plate says–”

“Oh! Ha, I see you!” Reaper waved, though less dramatically as Geno did since he was in the midst of a crowd of teenagers. Geno giggled and continued to wave back. 

CQ batted her son's arm to get his attention. “Honey, I don’t see him. Where–?” A gasp from Error, who was seated behind CQ, cut her off from finishing her question. “Mom! Mom, the light is green! Go!” CQs brain sputtered for a moment, a little confused on what to focus on and a bit overwhelmed, but very quickly her mind prioritized driving and she pressed on the gas. Once she was sure she could distract herself from driving a bit, she leaned towards Genos phone.

“Hey, Reaper! I’m CQ, Genos mom. Do you want to come over to our house this weekend for a sleepover? We’d love to have you over!” CQ was convinced Geno would get all embarrassed teenager-like and puff up his cheeks and say “mom!” but to her surprise, he didn’t.

“Uh…” Reaper began awkwardly, giving himself a second to think by coughing, “Okay!” 

–

Geno was  _ so  _ excited. He wasn't even going to hide it. A SLEEPOVER! He hasn't had a sleepover since… Uh… He didn’t… 

Nevermind that! SLEEPOVER!

“You look like an excited puppy,” CQ commented as she walked by Geno’s room carrying some laundry in the laundry basket. Geno, who was lying down on his bed, shot up with an embarrassed flush on his face. 

“Don’t compare me to a puppy! I’ll be  _ driving  _ this year!” Geno shot back, childishly pouting despite his words. CQ had stopped walking and leaned against the doorframe of Genos door. “Mmm… Alright, then. You know, I’m excited to see Reaper. I haven't been able to meet him yet!” 

Genos brows furrowed.  _ Mom hasnt been able to meet him?  _ “You haven't met Reaper yet?” CQ nodded, and Geno hummed in surprise. CQ shifted her wait to her other foot and adjusted her grip on the laundry basket she was carrying. “Is there anything I should consider before I officially meet him?” CQ asked.

Genos pout faded into a thoughtful look as he considered his mother's question.  _ Is  _ there anything she should know…?

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and the only thing going through Genos head was just  _ ‘GET TO THE DOOR REAPER IS HERE!’ _

Man, he really is acting like an excited puppy, huh? 

Putting that thought aside, Geno hopped out of bed and sped past his mother, saying a little ‘excuse me’ as he squeezed by. CQ just chuckled and shook her head as Geno began running down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!my intention throughout this entire oneshot was not to offend or upset anyone. as someone who struggles with a second language and being surrounded by it, and has a mother who fled her country and faced struggles with learning the english language, i’d never invalidate your struggles. i tried my best to write this as realistically as possible and tried to find as much realistic info abt the struggle of learning a second language !!!!
> 
> :( ive completely burnt out on writing, i spent my ENTIRE SUMMER just writing and now im out of ideas even tho i still have ur prompts from a couple oneshots ago. ill be posting unfinished drafts in the future (not a Super Long One like this, but deffo long) so i wont be disappearing :D i just cant promise epic updates anymore
> 
> anyway, i hope u enjoyed this. if you like, ask me if you wanted to see how this was gna end !! id be happy to supply that info to u, who knows, i might inspire u or some shit idk
> 
> anyway! skool sukz, wear a mask, AND VOTE (if you live in america)


End file.
